


The Grey among Black and White

by BlueRam



Series: The Grey Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this he was suppose to be free, yet years later he was still trapped in the chains of an unknown past, struggling to find his place among those who should be his allies for the path he now walked. Nevertheless he would fight, for now a little ray of hope needed him and he would be damned before that light was wiped out by unfair judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I paint a picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter

At the highest point of this sky scraper I watched as the storm tore the city a sunder, the skies horror filled images of blinding light, thunder the roar of waging war in the heavens and like my soul the skies weep for everything has changed.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this, never like this.  
It wasn't supposed to happen, but it happened.  
Allies we might be, but outside this pity party of idealistic 'heroes' I hated him…  
And he me …  
No matter what, I was judged for being that man's son…  
Ra's al Ghul, the name will follow me no matter where I hide and while she is shown mercy and favour by him I must be vilified, issued coldness and carefully hidden hate for simply being his son.  
Like the sheep that they are, for how can the glorified Man of Steel be wrong,  
How can their precious Dark Knight's judgment be clouded…?  
They follow  
A team they preach, friends with a common goal they lecture  
But what am I…  
The enemy that is kept close…  
The enemy that must be watched because he has done only good  
The enemy for he is his father's son…  
It wasn't supposed to happen but it has…  
A mistake, yet no fault lay with either of us despite accusations to my person  
A momentary drop of guard among civilians…  
Life now grows within the darkness that I am…  
And now there is a decision to be made…


	2. Who I once was Who I am

Wiltshire, England: Potter Manner Saturday 9: 45 pm  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was in the middle of the night when it began, then again it had started long before he could truly perceive his own existence.  
Alone in the Potter library, surrounded by mountains of precious books that the simple man could never perceive, the boy-who-lived life was slowly falling apart.  
What was once reality, was no longer such who he thought he once was, was no longer so.  
"No this can't be right; this has to be some joke!" Harry whispered to himself furiously as he leafed through the documents he found hidden carefully among his father's private journals.  
Inside James Potter's journal documents concerning his birth and right to the potter lordship were carefully concealed in a hidden pocket to the back of what was a simple brown book with aged papers.  
Harry paused when he came upon what resembled a contract signed by both Lily Potter and James Potter, what was curious though was the third signature Madeline Marques.  
It is agreed that all parties are aware of what will occur this night  
It is so that one Helias Harrison Marques once son of Madeline Marques will be relived in the custody of Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter ne Evans for the foreseeable future.  
The child will be stripped of his name and shall from hence forth become the one true heir of the Potter line.  
It is with this understanding that Madeline Marques will never speak to or contact this child in any form as long as it is the will of the potter line.  
Signed: Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter, Madeline Marques.  
"Harry aren't you coming to bed?" a soft voice called from the door of the library  
Harry quickly yet without suspicion hid the paper between the pages of the journal before turning around to acknowledge the question.  
Stood at the door was Ginevra Weaseley a young witch beautiful in her own right though a far cry from the aristocratic beauty that was revered in the wizarding world. Her hair was a vibrant ginger and eyes sparkling blue with smooth creamy skin. It was strange how similar her image was to the late Lady Potter, something her family and many others took pleasure in pointing out to him at any given chance.  
"Harry" she called again a frown now prominent on her face, it was more present since lately he realized.  
"In a minute Ginevra, I still have work to complete here"  
"Work,it's always work isn't it!The war has been over for a month now harry what work is there?!" she shouted angrily eyes spitting fire, scowl now more prominent than ever.  
Harry sighed as he looked away from her running a hand through his hair which at this point was a mass of raven curls tied in a messy bun atop his head a few strands lose due to frustration.  
"I'm not having this argument with you Ginevra" Harry spoke tiredly returning to the journal on the table.  
"It's Ginny Harry!, ever since you disappeared 8 months ago you've"  
"I've what Ginny!" harry shouted frustrated by the ever repeating argument they have been having after the end of the consuming war.  
"You've turned into this dark pouting child!The war is done get over it!" She shouted fiercely chest heaving in anger and frustration.  
There was silence in that moment, Harry's fist clenched tight and shadows covered his eyes.  
"I have work to do Ginevra" he spoke coldly dismissing her less his anger takes over.  
He could not understand how she could speak so callously about a war that still held their world in its grasp despite being over.  
One month was not enough for a man to heal much less a world.  
This was not some stupid fairy tale where it's all sun and roses as soon as the monster is sleighed and the hero run's off into the sunset with his virgin bride.  
In this reality heroes didn't exist, instead they were chest pieces in grand scheme of things forever set to play a game that couldn't be won.  
"I should have known" she spat bitterly turning to leave the library that for the most part was his new home.  
"You know…I never knew you could be so cold,in truth you're just as cold as him…you just hide it better" she spoke to hurt as she walked away from him, shoes echoing down the empty hall ways of Potter Manner.  
Harry felt her words strike a chord in his already battered heart a silent throb he couldn't explain or understand.  
'In truth you're just as cold as him you just hide it better'  
Harry frowned as he opened the journal once more and studied the name of interest Madeline Marques, tracing his finger over the expertly written calligraphy.  
"Cold…no one said you had to feel to be a hero" he smiled bitterly, the shadows of the library flickering ominously around the lone figure and that cursed symbol shun ever so brightly around his neck.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ottery St. Catchpole, England: The Burrow Wednesday 10:45 am  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a poorly constructed wizarding home there was a gathering of people with one common goal. All were red heads except for the young woman with brown bushy air that until this day could not be tamed.  
It has been 6 months after the war and she was in fact 6 months pregnant with what she hoped to be her first child, since their freedom from The Dark Lord. She caressed her rounded stomach gently as she looked around the small room. In attendance were Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron and the rest of the Weasley brood.  
To the far corner of the room almost as if to separate himself from his family George stared out the window sullenly, his twin an absence that brought a twinge of pain in her heart for his significant lost.  
That was another thing, it was almost like the Weasley family in its entirety never thought about the missing member of their brood. As if ignoring the situation would make it as if it had never occurred.  
"It's been 6 months and he hasn't proposed to Ginny!" Mrs Weasley screamed in righteous fury for her only daughter who nodded in agreement.  
"Molly dear maybe you should sit and calm down" Arthur tried to placate his wife.  
"I will not it has been long enough, I have a mind to bring that boy over my knee and give him a good hiding"  
"You must admit it's quite inconsiderate of him to leave Ginny as she is" Bill muttered angrily to his father as he took a seat beside his sister, a hand placed on her shoulder to show his support.  
"As she is?" Hermione questioned softly confusion prominent as she looked at Ginny.  
"That bastard got her pregnant and won't do right by her!" Ron spat angrily. He couldn't understand how his best friend had come to be the way he was. He hardly ever spoke to him over the past 6 months not to mention he was unwilling to share what happened when he disappeared for those 8 months or even how he defeated The Dark Lord.  
He was an aloof stranger to all of them and not the Harry they once knew.  
"Pregnant? But that's impossible!"Hermione muttered furiously as her eyes narrowed scrutinizing Ginny.  
"And pray tell why that would be impossible Ms. Granger" Percy spoke mockingly  
"It just can't be true!" she spat angrily glaring at Percy for his mockery of a serious situation.  
"But it is true it happened three months ago Hermione, I'm pregnant!" Ginny said with conviction.  
"He should do the honorable thing and marry her!" Charlie shouted he too placing a hand on his sister's shoulder for comfort.  
"It just…"  
"Hermione why are you defending that bastard huh?! He hasn't been the same since he's disappeared!"  
"And now this, leaving my sister pregnant who's side are you on?!"  
Hermione flinched as her child gave a powerful kick, a reaction to the loud shout of its father.  
She took a deep breath before pining Ginny with a penetrating stare before speaking.  
"I know it's impossible because Harry completed a purity ritual a few weeks ago, a ritual which claimed him untouched for which he then accepted his Lordship."  
"Purity Ritual?" Molly whispered in shock, they all knew the implications of such a ritual, it was normally a practices of the old blood lines where the heir would have to prove his purity before mother magic before accepting responsibility for his line.  
Ginny paled as everyone turned to look at her  
"But I..."  
"The child is Dean's" George muttered before looking over at the door where Harry stood.  
"Right Harry?"  
"Harry!" Molly shouted in shock, not able to comprehend what was truly happening around her.  
Harry nodded before turning to look at Hermione.  
"It will be in 2 weeks' time, unfortunately where I'll be going I will not be able to contact you"  
Hermione nodded in understanding as she watched harry turn to leave the house.  
"Harry you can't just leave without a proper explanation!" Ron shouted standing swiftly and in the process turning over the wooden chair.  
"I have nothing to explain, isn't that right Ginevra" Harry responded coldly before leaving as silently as he came.  
Ginny bowed her head in shame as he left, for the past few months she couldn't recognize him or even relate to him like she once could.  
She had in desperation sought comfort in Dean's arms and as a result got pregnant, it wasn't her fault.  
The fault was his and she would not cower under their judgment, he shouldn't have become as cold and dark as the very same man that he had defeated.  
He shouldn't have become so distant, so lack of life.  
It was as if he was no longer Harry Potter,  
He was merely a shadow of the man he once was,  
Or did she even know him to begin with


	3. Pieces of a Puzzle

________________________________________  
Wiltshire, England: Potter Manor, 3:00 am  
________________________________________  
In the early morning when the sun had yet to show its hopeful face The-Boy-who-lived slept fitfully as he always did these days. For once his chaotic curls were let loose around him, damp from perspiration and sticking to his lightly tanned skin. He was constantly plagued by the events of the war those before and the outcome after.  
No one in the wizarding world could hope to understand the sacrifices he made of himself to end a war that was never his own.  
The pain he bore for their happiness and the potential family he could have had if only burden of responsibility had never rested on his shoulders.  
Ashburton Devon, England: House of Tonks- Pre Hogwarts battle  
Andromeda frowned sadly as she watched the boy she considered her adoptive son paced restlessly, hands clenched tightly in attempt to not fall apart at the seams.  
It was unfair that he was allowed no time for weakness, and had to be forever strong for a society that could never hope to understand him much less appreciate him.  
A soft coo of a young babe tore her away from her musing, smiling softly she brushed the soft burn curls of grandchild's hair from his eyes before cuddling him closer.  
"Why is it always me?!" Harry shouted angrily startling the poor child in her arms who promptly began wailing.  
He paused at the sudden cry, regretful eyes studying his godson before turning away from the happy family they represented.  
"I'm sorry I just…"  
Andromeda felt for his breaking heart it was but a few days since the prophecy had been revealed to him by Snape as he took his last breath. It was not only that for Snape had revealed something else, something that for Harry was just too much to handle.  
"I understand Harry; you will never have to explain yourself to me" she smiled sadly approaching with a sniffling Teddy.  
She carefully turned him to face her before placing in his arms the distressed child.  
Harry gently held Teddy to his chest, hand running soothing circles on the child's back and for his efforts he received a cute gummy yawn. Soon Teddy rested his small head in the groove of Harry's neck, tiny fist clenching the torrent curls that as of late bore great fascination to him.  
Harry smiled softly before unexpectedly tears began to flow freely from his once dry eyes, sobs wrecking his body as he held Teddy tightly enough to cause the baby to wine in displeasure.  
Andromeda quickly gathered both him and the child in a warm embrace trying to soothe the pain their world had inflicted on the poor child.  
"Why can't I be happy, is it too much to ask…do I not deserve kindness and freedom?"  
"Why am I the one always chained" Harry spoke softly as allowed himself a moment of weakness.  
"I won't say it's alright Harry, because I know deep down it's not,they'll continue to hurt you; this world and maybe even the other because it is human nature."  
"But you will be strong for it;so much stronger than the regular man,and I will be happy"  
"For the day I see you stand strong against your adversaries whomever they may be unflinchingly, I'll know that you have risen above all this world has thrown at you."  
Andromeda lifted his bowed head gently to stare into beautiful emerald eyes  
"Just promise me this one thing Harry,If a door is there to escape this world please take it, don't worry about what you'll leave behind"  
"Seek your freedom my little raven"  
Harry woke gasping, hair pooling around his toned chest, sticking uncomfortably to his body. That memory for it was no dream, was one truly painful to remember for it was not soon after that The house of Tonks was stormed by Death Eater's searching for him, that Andromeda and little Teddy met their end.  
Another part of his family he had lost to the never ending war as the sheep of the wizarding world cowered in the safety of their homes. Harry could admit that he resented them, for their inaction, resented them for the deaths of his loved ones. It was moments like these that he truly wondered if humanity was worth saving.  
They made him a hero and for that he hated them, for heroes don't exist.  
"Seek your freedom little Raven" Andromeda's soft voice echoed in his bitter thoughts.  
He would seek his freedom, and hopefully regain the part of him that could care for humanity, instead of the bitter entity he was slowly becoming who wished for nothing more than humanities destruction.  
Madeline Marques hopefully would be that door he needed to walk through to obtain a new life away from the painful memories.  
________________________________________  
North Side Diagon Alley, England: Gringots 8:30 am  
________________________________________  
"The documents once again are legitimate; you Harrison James Potter was once the child of Madeline Marques a woman who frequents the elite circles and is an elite in her own right" Balrock the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts spoke with the growling undertone common among the specie.  
"Was once? Is it that I am no longer such in all meanings of the word?"  
Balrock frowned as he studied the wizard before him, most interestingly the pendant of the deathly hallows around his neck.  
"Through blood you are the son of Madeline Marques, but through name you are the only son of Lord James Potter and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans."  
Harry frowned as he studied the profiles painstakingly put together by the Goblins of Gringots, he and the goblin nation were a far cry from friends but neither were they enemies. Such favors at the right cost would grant great leeway in the world.  
The woman in the pictures was an aristocratic beauty with deep mahogany hair and piercing grey eyes. She had a creamy complexion with high cheek bones and a slender neck, mouth set in a stern line but eyes revealing the gentleness she had within.  
"Madeline Marques is also the only heiress to the Marques lineage, a family of philanthropists, doctors and researchers in the mundane world if the data received is correct. The owners of Sion pharmaceuticals and research laboratories."  
"She is currently the CEO of Sion Pharmaceuticals holding the majority of shares in the corporation and apart from you has no living child."  
"It is noted though that she has made serious implication of the existence of an heir, perhaps it was you she referred to"  
Harry nodded in understanding before picking up a peculiar file  
"And what is this?"  
"That young wizard is where the Marques family dealings becomes a little shady, it seems that the corporation have been rumored to practice human testing and experiments and have underground dealings with Bio-weaponry production."  
"Of course it's just hearsay" Balrock smile was quite cruel in the dim light of the office.  
Harry said not a word as he continued to scan the document.  
"and this connection between the Wayne's family?"  
Balrock had no intentions of hiding his amusement as he studied the wizard who tried to employ a poker face as if he were not affected by the implications of his unknown family roots.  
"The Wayne family… a prestigious family full of wealth and loved by the masses, most successful family in the hierarchy of the famed Gotham City, allies to many, enemies they gather even more…"  
"You're speaking in circles" Harry spoke coldly as he watched the goblin take amusement from his ignorance.  
"Peace young wizard" the goblin laughed greatly entertained by the wizarding boy.  
"The Marques family may or may not have been enemies to the Wayne family, The Marques family may or may not have played specific roles in the deaths of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne…" the Goblin laugh was vulgar as it was cruel.  
"Mere speculations" Harry responded dismissively like a true politician.  
The Goblin grin widened as he placed one last folder before the Wizard.  
"It is funny that one not raised a Marques speaks like one, the blood run thicker than many would believe."  
Harry did not answer the Goblin that slowly but surely began to irritate him, instead his hand fiddled with the deathly hollow pendant around his neck as he read the file.  
" I see everything is in order I will be able to visit Madeline Marques per her acceptance." Harry stated as he read  
"It is as is young wizard" Balrock stated adapting a more serious expression.  
"You have done well Balrock, it is as I told Hermione, two weeks and information would be at my disposal, you have not disappointed and for that I give my gratitude' Harry spoke sincerely as he stood to leave.  
"I pray mother magic will bless your journey and I do not say this often to pitiful beings such as wizards, nevertheless..."  
"I understand, again my gratitude" Harry spoke softly before leaving to prepare for what might be his chance of salvation.  
Balrock frowned as he watched the haunted wizard leave  
"You question greatly the lineage of your true mother young Helias Marques, a pity you never saw it fit to question who your true father could be."  
"You seek salvation and freedom outside this world, it might be more suffering you have called upon yourself young one for you have changed.  
"You are darker than you realize, hopefully you'll find your light in the twisted world you'll soon be a part of; after all you're his son." The Goblin smirked cruelly at the future he knew awaited the young heir.


	4. Break them apart

________________________________________  
Gotham City, USA: The Carlton hotel (Pembroke Charity ball) 1:30 am  
________________________________________  
The master bedroom of the Mark Grey suite was bathed in complete darkness and silence to make itself of prominent presence. It was not too long ago that below the levels of the room away in a Grand ball room that one of the many elite events took place. The Pembroke Orphanage played the beneficiaries for the charity auction held among the elite, a pity that for the most part they endorsed the event to appear as if they cared.  
The truth of the matter is, it was one of the many publicity stunts pulled by the elite that conveniently showed off their significant wealth and connections. A statement to the regular man that regardless they were outsider to the life of status and wealth.  
Among the list of elites most notifiable attending was of course the quite elusive Madeline Marques. It was but 23 years past that she was involved in what could be considered the scandal of the century. The then young heiress had fallen pregnant out of wedlock with some unknown character, that is if the whispers where right.  
The scandal didn't end there for nine months later after a round trip to an unknown location, she had given birth only to return to the lime light of Gotham city hands empty of any child in question.  
Of course speculation was made that the child was given up for adoption because of illegitimacy, others claimed the child was given to the father to raise outside of the influence of her now late father Henry Marques. Whatever the answer may be, it wasn't less than 8 years after the absence of the babe that Madeline admitted that the Marques family was not without an heir after her succession to head of the family.  
Apart from Madeline Marques as interesting as she was at present, who really drew eyes was no other than Bruce Wayne. Arguable one of the most successful business men in attendance at the Pembroke Charity ball, it was no news that the man was both powerful, well-educated and wealthy. Of course he was a well-known playboy in his own right that attracted the ladies and even some men without shame. No one it seemed could either match or tie down who many saw as one the many eligible bachelors among the elite.  
There was a shuffle of sheets as a muscled arm stretched for a phone buzzing insistently on the richly made nightstand.  
"Yes" was the only answer to the call as Bruce Wayne gently removed the arm of his date from his chest, watching her face scrunch up from the loss of warmth before turning away in peaceful sleep. He carefully sat up running a hand through his disheveled hair, a few strands falling into his face despite efforts to remove them.  
"Is it a good time to talk?" the caller insisted, at that Bruce became instantly alert.  
"What is it?” Bruce spoke seriously as he stood caring nothing for his nudity as he stepped closer to the glass walls that showed Gotham City in all its glory.  
"It is as you had suspected…Bruce the Cadmus projects are so much more than we ever thought…" the caller spoke with a sense of urgency.”Bruce …the experiments … I can't even begin to...damn it!"  
"Clark take a breath and start from the beginning" Bruce instructed the now identified Clark calmly. There was a frustrated sigh at the end of the call before Clark seemingly composed himself.  
"The team you deployed covertly to investigate Cadmus due to recent suspicious activity…they discovered an underground facility for which human experiments were conducted" there was an exhausted sigh before Clark continued.  
"It's not just the experiments Bruce…they made a clone, my clone" was strangely defeated yet angered response.  
Bruce's eyes narrowed at the information he received before silently turning to watch the figure slowly awaking. Dark brown hair pooled between the crease of supple breast before they were covered by the plain silk sheets that was pulled securely around a toned yet beautifully curved body.  
"I'll be with you in an hour, gather the team" Bruce replied swiftly before ending the call.  
"Duty calls?" was the amused question thrown out by the woman on the bed, as a sardonic smirk graced her beautiful face, fetching green eyes watching the man imploringly.  
Talia al Ghul, a dangerous vixen, as so many women that seemed to frequent his life, it had taken only one meeting for the fiery passion to ignite between them. As much as he tried to distance himself from what he knew was an ambiguously moral woman, he couldn't.  
He had a taste of ambrosia and like a siren her call ensnared him, and truthfully he didn't want to fight her call. She was the one woman who he loath to admit and borrowed her way into his being despite the high walls he painstakingly built.  
Bruce didn't answer the woman as he reached for his clothes strewn haphazardly around the room, a reminder of the wild frenzy of their love making.  
Talia frowned as she watched the silent man get dressed, back turned towards her, he was ignoring her as if it was not moments ago that he unleashed an unholy fire upon her body.  
She silently stood, silk sheets pooling around her body as she made her way towards him, her body now pressed firmly to the muscled back she could feel through his dress shirt.  
"Come now beloved don't be like that" she whispered as she turned him to face her, bestowing him a gentle kiss that he didn't return.  
She frowned at his response, stepping away in annoyance to truly to look at the man she had given her body to, a man that stood for everything her father detested.  
"Bruce…"  
"I must go" he quickly interrupted her, eyes steel and expressions closed off as if they were not lovers but mere strangers.  
"You're doing it again, locking me out…when will you truly let me in Bruce?"  
There was a strained silence before Bruce ran his hand through his hair in frustration, as hot as the fire burned between them there was always that one barrier there. Her father, and the things she did on his behalf, would always hang over their heads no matter what they felt for each other.  
She turned away from him furious at his silence "You said you needed to go…so go"  
"Talia…" he began but soon after caught himself, he didn't have time for this what needed to be said couldn't be said at this moment.  
Without a word he turned and left the room, when the time was right he would have the conversation that needed to be had between them.  
________________________________________  
Mount Justice: 2:30 am  
________________________________________  
The tension was high among the gathered group both the Justice league and their younger counterpart as they awaited Batman's appearance. The young team consisting of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash were assigned a covert mission to complete a simple investigation on Project Cadmus. The team had complained of not been taken seriously and refused to be overlooked by their older counterpart and as such were finally given a chance to prove themselves.  
It was unexpected what had occurred on the mission, not only had they uncovered illegal human experiments, experiments that include young children from what appeared to be the streets, but also the clone of superman.  
What a surprise that was, when they had discovered him and in the end it was he that greatly aided their safe escape from the Cadmus facility. Unfortunately, Superman was not as appreciative of the clone's existence as they were, yet it was understandable for how would you react to the discovery of your clone.  
The groups at once turned to face Batman at his arrival, ready to relay what had occurred at the facility.  
Aqualad stepped forward ready to debrief, as he was the unspoken leader of the team  
"Tonight we sought to infiltrate the Cadamus facility after finally been given the opening we needed"  
"The fire" Batman confirmed in that growling voice.  
"Yes, after bypassing the security we were able to reach the lowest level, what seemed to be an underground lab." Aqulad paused before sending a glance to the silent teen standing to the far corner of the room.  
"We discovered human experiments, children, most of them noticeable have been missing for years but that was not all, they..."  
"I was created from stolen DNA obtained from Superman" the clone interrupted, expression one full of anger. He had hoped that after freedom from the pod they kept him in that he would finally meet Superman and find acceptance with the man. He knew now that it was a dream for all he received was mistrustful stares and angry words.  
Batman watched the teen who had spoken, noting the obvious anger and Superman's reaction to the teen’s presence.  
"That's not all, it seems there were quite a few investors in the project as it is, majority of the projects were financed by the Marques family and an unknown investor" superman spoke up as he approached Batman.  
There was a visible tightening of Batman's fist as that family name was spoken, it seemed of late they shared great connections with his investigations.  
"Marques family isn't that …" Robin began only to stop himself at the look he received from batman.  
The league watched the two curiously, only Superman and Robin knew the significance of the family name.  
"The unknown investor…we believe it may be R'as al Ghul" Wonder woman spoke up as a silence descend upon the group.  
"Who's this Ghul guy anyway?" Kid Flash whispered to Robin as he noticed the growing tension  
"Someone you would hope never to meet" was the only reply as they watched Batman swiftly exit the cave followed closely by the league.  
________________________________________  
Gotham city: Gotham police HQ (Bat signal), 11:00 am  
________________________________________  
Two figures were observed hidden away at the highest point of the police headquarters, a seemingly serious conversation taking place.  
Bruce in his guise as Batman, pushed Talia away from him gentle when she had kissed him at his arrival.  
"We can't keep doing this Talia" Bruce said wearily as he studied the beautiful woman in front of him.  
"Of course we can, we are in love aren't we" she smiled seductively sashaying her hips as she approached him once again. It had been months since their last meeting and she was ever so eager to fall into the batman's bed again, and what a privilege that was.  
"It's not right Talia!" Batman growled as she intercepted the hand that had begun to trail dangerously low.  
"What do you mean it's not right?!" she hissed venomously affronted by his behaviour.  
Batman sighed studying the woman before him, the woman that was the daughter of his hated enemy, the woman…he loved.  
"You know what it means, it's not right for any of us Talia what you do…what I do, this was never meant to happen, it can't happen!"  
She sneered at his words turning away from him "You expect me to choose is that it?!"  
"You expect me to choose between my Father and you! I can't, and I won't!" she did not dear face him. She couldn't allow him to see her weakness.  
"The fact that it was a choice to make at all says enough Talia" was the whispered response before the sound of a grapple hook echoed in the still night. Talia swiftly turned around only to be met with empty space where the bat once stood.  
"Bruce…" she whispered brokenly into the still night, sirens echoing near and far in the forsaken city.  
________________________________________  
BearCot Meadows, Gotham: Marques Manor 11:00 am  
________________________________________  
A woman sat silently studying the quite old fashioned letter held securely in her hand as the moonlight illuminated her aristocratic features.  
Dear Madeline Marques,  
I must admit, I truly have not a clue how to begin but I guess when we meet I will finally find the words that elude me at present.  
Firstly, I want to express my gratitude to allow this meeting between us, and your willingness to shed some light on the quite peculiar situation we find ourselves in. I wish not to presume, but I believe this cannot be something that is easy and I hope that with our meeting any unease will be put to rest as we hopefully embrace a new chapter.  
Again my gratitude,  
Harrison James Potter  
Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter.  
"The day has finally come, it pains me that it is not under the circumstances I wished for you, for darkness has seeped into this cursed family and hold it hostage." Madeline Marques sighed as she looked out at the expanse of meadows that circled the Marques property.  
"I pray his poisonous roots find no hold upon you"


	5. When fate's wheel begins to spin

________________________________________  
Corban International Airport 12:05 am: Gate G-17 connected flight depart to Gotham city  
________________________________________  
"I don't think this was a good idea" Aqualad frowned as he watched his teammates make themselves comfortable at the gate terminal. After the whole Cadmus incident, the league had promptly removed them from the investigations, stating that they were way in over their heads and should instead focus on lesser covert investigations. To say the team was upset would be an understatement, they raved and pleaded their case but the leagues decision was final, there was nothing to be done.  
Quite noticeable was the new tension between Robin and Batman themselves, after the team was barred from further investigations. The whole operation seemed to involve the dynamic duo on a deeper level, it almost seemed personal, but they were in no position to speculate or pry. In time, once complete trust was formed among the team, perhaps Robin would find it necessary to inform them of the situation and possibly allow them to in turn aid him.  
"Oh come on Kal lighten up it's vacation!" Kid flash or Wally as he insisted the team call him laughed animatedly swiping a bag of potato chips from Robin who grumbled good naturally.  
"Wally's right Kal its perfectly fine, we were told to take a break and get to know each other anyway." Robin adjusted the neat sunglasses on his face before turning to look at one of the new members of their team.  
"Besides we made a promise didn't we…we promised to show him the world." After a lengthy discussion, more so aided by Superman's complete objection and out right disgust of his clone's existence, it was agreed that the clone would join the team of young heroes. In the initial stages of the agreement it was an almost uphill battle trying to connect with Super boy, aptly dubbed by Wally in jest. The clone didn't trust or better yet he simply didn't understand the concept of letting anyone in, a thought justly aided by Super man's unwillingness to accept who in all technicality was his son.  
It wasn't until one particularly slow night they took for an outing where Wally noticed the almost longing stare Super boy bestowed upon a little family. The reaction was swiftly followed by anger, disappointment and finally resignation…Super Boy needed a place to belong, he needed people who could look beyond the crafted exterior and initial circumstances to see just him. They could all remember Wally been serious for once in his life walking up to the dejected teen placing a hand on his shoulders.  
"we understand you know…, we all want acceptance from those we admire, at times we don't find it." Wally frowned as he looked up at the sky, observing the grey clouds, stars blotted out by city lights.  
" But we learn to cope, we find our place among our own, we accept each other cause its simply what we do… no questions asked." Wally the suddenly grinned turning to face Super Boy hand outstretched as a gesture of acceptance.  
"You are one of us and we'll accept you no matter what!" the declaration was followed by the team all standing before Super Boy with accepting smile.  
"So what do you say Conner you in?" Wally asked hopefully hand still outstretched.  
"Conner?" Super Boy spoke perplexed as he studied the gathering of what was really a bunch of quirky teens.  
"Yeah cause… well you don't have a name and I ..awm" Wally spluttered cheeks burning red in embarrassment.  
"I think what this idiot is trying to say is that you deserve your own identity" Robin smirked as Wally shouted in outrage making a grab for Robin and promptly administering the hair ruffle of doom.  
Super Boy for the first timed cracked a smile as he watched the two make fools of themselves.  
"So what do you say friend, you in?" Kal stepped forward the two teens momentarily forgetting their roughhousing.  
"Conner…doesn't sound like a bad name…" the now Conner replied hesitantly another smile forcing its way through as Wally and Robin whooped in excitement both fist pumping the air in a ridiculous fashion. Kal simply sighed shaking his head in amusement moving to stand beside their new teammate.  
That day marked a new start for the team and ever since then, although full trust had yet to develop among them, they were on their way to developing a partnership as legendary as the Justice League themselves.  
Robin broke out of his musings at Wally's gasp of surprise, turning to face the speedster before turning his gaze to see for himself what had caused the reaction.  
"Looks like our little Conny made a friend…" Wally crowed humorously, a front for his growing concern for Conner who was for the most part still quite emotionally stunted.  
________________________________________  
Harry sighed as he softly rotated his shoulder blades to release the tension from his second 2-hour flight of the night. He had not too long landed at his temporary destination Corban International airport, clearing through the standard security terminal, before making his way to gate G-18 where he would take the next connected flight to Gotham City his final destination for the night.  
As tired as he was he could slowly feel the loosening chains of responsibility that had held him in the wizarding world and he was honestly ready to leave it all behind, the possibility of losing long-time friends notwithstanding. This was finally his chance to find himself again because in true honesty he had slowly began to lose himself in bitterness and disappointments, becoming a shell of who he once was.  
And that was the kicker wasn't it, he wasn't even Harry Potter to begin with…by blood he was a Marques, a muggle elite family with the information currently available. He still had a mother, though truly the great excitement one would think he would have had the discovery wasn't present. He had grown 23 years, 22 of which he had no mother or father, believing that Lily Potter was his mother, he was in no rush to jump on the bandwagon of new mother and all that jazz.  
Lily Potter sacrificed her life to save his, he was content with her being the true mother not to say he would never accept Madeline Marques, but she was not the mother of his heart.  
He broke out of his musings at the buzz of is cell phone in his pocket, it was a text from Hermione questioning how his flight was so far. He could honestly say that out of all his then friends, Hermione was the only one he still considered such, despite how they were slowly drifting apart. It did not help with his decision to abandon the British wizarding world, but he wanted to find his freedom.  
He could still remember how she almost pleaded for him to stay, making sure he was making the right decision.  
"You don't have to do this you know" she pleaded tearfully, hand resting on her growing stomach, at 8 months she shouldn't be stressing over him as she was.  
"I know" Harry said softly with sad tinged smile.  
"It wasn't fair what Ginny did to you…you don't have to…" she began but Harry interrupted her gently moving to hug taking in the soft cherry scent that always followed her.  
"I never truly loved Ginny Herm you know that…getting back together with her was more of an obligation which was unfair to her. She has a right to find happiness"  
"But she…" Hermione protested only to be hushed gently.  
"She did what she thought was right, I did not treat her with the love she need… I couldn't be the hero she wanted." Harry pulled away from Hermione, gently wiping away tears not still flowed.  
"It's best this way… don't judge her for her decisions even if you may hate the way she had gone about it."  
Hermione gave a watery smile as she gently touched his warm cheek before stepping away slowly.  
"You are too kind to a world that may never understand you…fly free little raven" she smiled tenderly heart breaking at her words.  
With a nod of acceptance Harry left through the doors of Hermione's small cottage never to look back.  
He would surely miss her.  
Harry made his way to the glass windows that showed planes parked at various gates and those that were taking off. He soon noticed a young teen, perhaps 16 who was quite tall for his age, at least taller than his 5ft 9 at any rate. He seemed troubled, hands clenched, mouth set in a harsh scowl as he stared angrily out at the night sky or was it early morning.  
Harry himself turned away from the teen looking at the sky himself, and expanse of tiny stars twinkling excitedly paying no heed to the lonely crescent moon almost sad in its state, peeking out shyly from airy grey clouds.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry began softly almost smirking as the teen startled, glancing at him now hesitantly and a good amount of suspicion.  
Harry ignored him as he continued to speak "Not many can appreciate the beauty of what lay before them…it's hard the grasp the concept of what lies beneath."  
A frown crossed Conner's face as he watched the perplexing man who suddenly saw it fit to begin conversation.  
He didn't like this…not one bit, he was about to angrily ask what the stranger wanted when he was taken off guard by an elegant finger pushing at the corners of his mouth.  
"People are stupid, but some do come around…so you should smile more" Emerald eyes shined mischievously momentarily stunning him at the colour.  
"Wha...?" Conner began confused, before he became more shocked at the stranger's actions, the man had suddenly poked him on the forehead almost as if to reprimand and at the strangers next words it became clear that he was truly being reprimanded.  
"Embrace what you have and stop moping! Maybe after a while you'll realize it's not worth it or better yet, whomever caused you to frown so harshly will finally see you for who you are" Harry said amusement even more prominent as he watched the teen splutter in shock and confusion. At the sound of quickly approaching footsteps Harry looked to the side to see three worried and determined teen boys making their way towards them.  
"Oh look the rescue approaches" Harry snorted rudely, watching as the teen quickly turn to see what he assumed were his approaching friends.  
Conner thrown off balance turned to face his team, the only thing that seems to make sense at this point, before turning around to face the stranger…the stranger that should have been standing before him.  
At that Conner frowned perplexed looking around frantically before witnessing the stranger enter gate G-18, and as if sensing his stare the stranger waved amusement quite prominent, before disappearing beyond the gate.  
"Conner…do you know that man?" Kal asked hesitantly not truly believing his own question, the team had gathered around Conner witnessing the interaction curious yet equally cautious"  
"Yeah Conny do you know him! I mean the man's a total babe!" Wally drooled after where the man had disappeared, Robin promptly elbowed Wally in the side pushing him out of the way as Conner turned angrily to address Wally.  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Conner growled  
Wally laugh teasingly throwing an arm around Conner grinning unrepentant, "Of course you have Conny! Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop!" Conner swiped half-half-heartedly at the speedster with a put upon sigh.  
"Wally's obvious loss of sanity aside, do you know him?" Robin asked to continue the train of thought.  
There was silence as they watched Conner stare at the closed gate, "I…No, I don't know him but he did give me something to think about"  
"Oh?" Kal asked intrigued, both Wally and Robin had equally intrigued expressions themselves.  
Surprising the team Conner's expression morphed into a wide smile, one they didn't believe they have ever seen. "  
I don't need Super Man' approval…it's not worth moping all the time for something that may never come." Again Conner graced them with the smile they hoped would become more common as the progressed as a tight knit group.  
"And… I think I'll be alright with that, maybe not today but someday… After all I have you guys"  
The moment was broken as their flight number was called ready for boarding, the teens hurried to present their boarding passes before entering through the gate. Robin stopped momentarily to look once again at gate 18.  
"I wonder who that man was…whatever he said to Conner I hope to thank him one day, he may have just saved my friend major pain."


	6. Lose yourself to false freedom

________________________________________  
Marzano Resort and Spa, Gotham city: Penthouse Suite 7:30 pm  
________________________________________  
A gentle breeze fluttered the sheer white curtains that provided a means of privacy for the open balcony windows, and along with it the scent of recently pouring rain heavy in the air. Harry, leaning against the balcony lost in thought, carefully brushed a lock of curly hair behind his ear as the loose tresses danced around his expressionless face. He had been present in Gotham city for a day, almost two and would soon travel the distance to Marques Manor to finally meet Madeline Marques.  
Looking out at the city, he could already feel the taint that held it in its grasp and corrupted the pitiful souls of Gotham. Already feeling the rise of what may become an ever present distaste, he could imagine a life filled with constant uphill battles and opposition from the masses should he not conform to the mould of corrupt fools, and arrogant heroes, who thought they had what it took to change an ever decaying world.  
Sighing heavily, Harry turned away from the scene of Gotham city enveloped in smog and human pollution, once again he was being consumed with his ever present dark thoughts. These thoughts were amplified by the gift bestowed upon him. Harry smiled bitterly as he gently touched the pulsing pendant of the Deathly Hallows.  
"You dare to carry the burden of Death's gift, a true sacrifice for those you may not even truly care for" a strong aged voice mocked the pitiful form of a child who knew nothing but sacrifice.  
"Don't you dare patronize me! I do what I must to save this world, you will either help me or get out of my way!" Harry spoke with dangerous conviction, not willing to end his journey when he had come so far.  
"You know not what you ask boy, you deign yourself a hero…soon enough you'll come to realize heroes don't exist but by then you would have paid too great a price." The age voice hissed in anger.  
Harry clenched his fist tightly at the recollection, a throbbing pain in his chest as his foolish actions recounted themselves in his mind, done out of pure desperation and selfishness if he was being wizarding world demanded he share how he had defeated Voldemort, demanded he reveal where he had disappeared for 8 months and what he had done in that time. If only they knew the truth, they would not honour him for destroying their villain, for what he had become in the end…he knew not if he could find the strength to fight it.  
A throat cleared, not quite startling Harry but catching him momentarily off guard. Harry looked up to see a young teen, thin in build with braces he tried to hide in vain, blushing furiously as he stared at Harry.  
Amused, Harry smiled mischievously as he almost sashayed towards the teen.  
"Yes? May I help you?" Harry purred slyly  
"I...awm...I" the boy stammered taken aback by Harry's unexpected advance.  
Watching the poor boy stammer, going as far to pull the shirt collar away from his neck as if to ease embarrassment, Harry took pity.  
Harry laughed gently stepping back with a pleasant smile "Apologies didn't mean to embarrass you I just can't help but tease sometimes" The teen smiled hesitantly before straighten up, remembering his task.  
"Your chauffer is here sir and ready to depart."  
Harry snorted at the formal tone before grinning slyly throwing his arms around the boy gently, whispering in his ear "I don't look that old do I.." at the full body shiver Harry laughed again, promptly walking around the teen and taking up his coat to leave. Turning once more to face the mortified teen Harry winked breaking out in more laughter as he left the suite.  
The poor teen stood shocked heart hammering and a quite uncomfortable strain in his pants.  
"Geez what happened to stuffy old rich bastards" he whimpered pitifully.  
________________________________________  
Wayne Manor, Gotham City: Bat Cave 7:38pm  
________________________________________  
The cave was illuminated with the soft glow of the high end computer network used to monitor and conduct critical research. As the bats fluttered restlessly in the background batman moved not an inch, eyes narrowed with supressed anger as he carefully pulled up file after file.  
With the sound of footsteps detected long before the owner's arrival Batman carefully closed the window, opening another to replace its presence.  
"Robin, shouldn't you be out bonding with your new team?" Batman questioned monotonously as he quickly sifted through news feeds, it seemed there had been a recent attack in Metropolis seemingly already been handled by Superman.  
"The Cadmus…" Robin began before been quickly interrupted by Batman whose eyes narrowed at the insistent question.  
"The answer is still no Robin!" Batman spoke firmly.  
"We have a right to continue investigations, it involves our teammate!" Robin raged glaring at the man who had quickly become a father figure since his adoption.  
"Cadmus is not the concern of your team Robin, the league…" Batman began turning to face Robin whose frame trembled with suppress anger.  
"It's always the league with you…" Robin muttered in frustration hands clenched tightly, almost painful.  
"You have become too emotionally invested, all of you have, it would not be wise to allow you to lead or aid in an investigation as critical as this one at this point…" Batman frowned watching the boy who had become his son in all but blood.  
Robin looked up almost hopefully "You said at this point…then when will we be granted permission." Batman withheld a sigh as he turned away from his apprentice once more watching the news feed.  
"When we feel you are ready" was the final answer as he increased the volume of the current news feed in Gotham city.  
"Reportedly there have been recent whispers of the return of the elusive Marques heir as of late, speculations have been made that should rumours prove true, the heir will take the place of Madeline Marques due to her failing health."  
There was a disappointed sigh as Robin watched his now silent mentor noticing the clenched fist and tense shoulders.  
"You say we are too emotionally invested, but what say you and your avid interest in the Marques family…a family who have invested in the same investigation the league has barred us from." Robin spoke almost bitterly swiftly leaving the cave, chest heavy with disappointment and a heap of regret for bringing up something with such a personal connection to his mentor.  
Batman cursed almost silently, pulling the cowl off his head and massaging his temple to ward of the oncoming headache.  
It seemed the storm had yet to pass as Robin grew angrier each passing day, slowly becoming distant and almost depressed. He did not understand that he excluded him from the investigations to protect him from a danger he knew he was not yet ready for.  
He would not lose another person precious to him at the hands of the Marques family and their plots.  
"The Marques family are one of the three founding fathers of Gotham city right alongside the famous Wayne family who is currently headed by playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne. The people wonder what this spells for the new heir if they exist, as the marques family and Wayne Family can be considered far from friends if history speaks true."  
________________________________________  
Marques Manor, Gotham city: 8:00 pm  
________________________________________  
Harry walked through the looming halls of the Marques family being led dutifully by who he came to realise was one of the many servants to the Marques.  
"Mistress Marques awaits you in the receiving room Lord Potter" the aged man spoke softly as he opened the door to the very room he spoke of.  
"Just Harry or Hadrian will do" Harry smiled thankfully before entering through the open door.  
"As you wish Master Hadrian" the man smiled in amusement before excusing himself.  
Upon entering the room Harry first noticed the large double glass doors decorated with intricate patterns of a strange flower in bloom. It seemingly led to an outside garden filled with the same blue flower that seemed to glow with the little ray of moonlight that escaped the oncoming rain storm.  
As if hearing his thoughts rain drops slowly, but soon increasing with speed, broke from the heavens partially obscuring his view of the gardens.  
"Blue Chrysalis" a soft voice spoke drawing his attention from the peculiar plant to the woman who had patiently waited for his acknowledgement.  
"Madeline Marques I presume" Harry spoke carefully, studying the woman before him.  
She to an extent was quite different from the pictures the goblins had provided, for her then deep mahogany hair was thin and streaked liberally with ashy grey streaks. Her cheeks were slightly hollowed, deep bags resting under her eyes, but most peculiar was the noticeable slumped posture of what should be a proud frame.  
"Blue Chrysalis" she repeated not deigning to answer him as she walked slowly to the glass doors hands outstretched as if to touch the plant.  
"Such beauty but hidden within those captivating petals is a silent but deadly poison, you don't realize you've been captured in its lure until you are dead." Madeline sighed tiredly as she turned to face her long lost son.  
"Helias…welcome home" she smiled gently but with such sadness, Harry frowned as the woman approached him placed a cold hand on his cheek.  
"Those eyes, they favour him, entrancing but with just a bit of something more dangerous, you are truly his son"  
Harry gently held her cold hand in his own before removing it from his face.  
"You are ill, why did you not inform me of this I could have postponed…" Harry began only to be interrupted.  
"Two faced too but in a more positive light, you have many faces Helias, which one is real and which one is the mask." Harry momentarily froze in shock before his eyes narrowed, re-evaluating the woman before him.  
Madeline smiled bitterly, an expression he now knew could almost be inherited in the way he favoured her in that moment.  
"With him, there were two faces but one I could see was real, with you it is quite hard to detect." She gently grasped his hand leading him to sit on the large sofa before the fireplace.  
Harry sighed in frustration as the woman spoke in circles but held his tongue, he would be patient.  
Madeline sat beside him expression becoming serious as she gazed at the unlit fire place.  
"My father was a vile man, overly ambitious and full of arrogance, he could never stand to be second fiddle and that was just what we were to the Wayne family." She held his hand as she spoke, almost unwilling to let go.  
"He hated the people who could not appreciate his greatness, thought himself a god he did, but he was a mere pawn to the many opportunists."  
"I am sorry to interrupt but what exactly does this have to do with me?" Harry spoke with little emotion and again he was ignored as Madeline patted his hand as if comforting a small child.  
"Ra's al Ghul you may not know that name, but he was or is a spectacular man, corrupt with great brilliance. He saw my father for the opportunity he was, a so much easier target than the morally strong Waynes."  
Suddenly Madeline began to cough fitfully prompting Harry to quickly catch her falling body,  
"I was a fool! I fell for the man that would poison the Marques name, stain us in the blood of innocents and with it have no remorse!" she spoke eyes wide in almost hysteria before she fell limp against Harry.  
"When I fell pregnant, I knew I had to allow you freedom from your father's influence, to grow innocent and untouched by the world's cruelty."  
Harry withheld a snort at her idealistic proclamation and instead pulled his coat around the trembling woman.  
"And that is why you delivered me to the hands of Lord Potter and his wife, to save me the faith of becoming like this man you speak…Ra's al Ghul" Harry concluded.  
Madeline trembled with exhaustion as she forced herself to stand, Harry promptly delivering assistance.  
"You should not strain yourself like this! For Ra sake sit woman!" Harry reprimanded angrily in concern, never mind the woman was much older than him or better yet his mother.  
"Ra sake?" Madeline shocked by his concern, lips began to twitch before she softly laughed placing a hand at his cheek.  
"Within a month if I am lucky I will be dead"  
Harry stilled before truly observing her "Poison" he concluded in shock  
"Blue Chrysalis, it's not just the ramblings of a mad woman, a poison with no cure ravages my body" she stepped away from her newfound son to stare at the blue plant once more. At this point what should have just been a brief rain storm showed signs of an upcoming thunderstorm, lightning flashing ominously in the distance.  
"At my death the Marques family will fall under your rule, with you being the main benefactor for majority of our company's shares, a precious commodity I have protected from the hands of those who seek to use the family for harm."  
Her posture straightened to a proud stance and as she turned face stone cold as his own in response.  
"Will you accept; will you carry the burden that has now becomes too heavy for my shoulders to bear?"  
A streak of lightning rushed through the sky, striking one of the many Blue Chrysalis in the garden, heavy thunder quick to follow that caused the crystal chandelier above to shake ever so slightly.  
"You speak as if it was ever a choice" the bitter response as the once loose chains tightened, shadows flickering ominously around him.


	7. Persona: Let the games begin

________________________________________  
Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City: 78th floor CEO Office 4:45 am  
________________________________________  
"A bit early to be at work Master Bruce" Alfred commented as he placed a tray of steaming hot coffee on the oak work desk, Bruce sat elbow rested on the table and hand folded under his chin. Heavy drapes were pulled away from the tower windows revealing the city of Gotham bathed in ever present gloom, a thick fog rolling in.  
Bruce sighed, standing to look out at the site before him, a ruthless city he fought and sacrificed to protect. If you were not careful the city would consume the very depths of your soul without you even realizing it. A beauty Gotham City was, but like all beauties it is only so far that you can trust them.  
"Master Bruce?" Alfred called in concern only receiving an uncharacteristic sigh of almost defeat.  
"Where did I go wrong Alfred?" Bruce spoke softly hands folded behind his back as he lost himself to his thoughts. Alfred frowned in contemplation as he took up the steaming cup of coffee handing it gently to Bruce.  
"You speak of young master Richard's continuous absence from the manor" Alfred concluded stepping back as Bruce accepted the coffee staring into its dark depths.  
"He refuses to listen! He can't see that I do this to protect him…when did he become so stubborn!" Bruce spoke in frustration, massaging the bridge of his nose as he felt yet again an oncoming headache. They were here to stay it seemed, the moment that cursed family name made itself known in connection to the Cadmus projects, and then the possible link to Ra's al Ghul, an investigation that at this point was stuck in limbo.  
"He is but strong willed Master Bruce, a trait you yourself developed in young master Richard" Alfred spoke in amusement watching as Bruce's eyes narrowed, teeth almost grinding.  
"This is not the time for jokes Alfred!" Bruce spoke, less than amused as he finally took a sip of the coffee offered previously.  
With a sigh Alfred moved to place a hand on Bruce's shoulder,  
"A moment ago you asked where you had gone wrong, perhaps the question is not where you have gone wrong, but what you didn't do"  
"What I didn't do?" Bruce asked perplexed, running through all the interaction he had with Richard post the Cadmus project.  
Alfred shook his head in wonder of his ward, for as much as Bruce denied it he sometimes was prone to acts of misjudgement and needed the stern advice of a parent or pseudo parent in his case.  
"Young master Richard I believe see's you as his father figure does he not, a mentor too if you will, how would you feel if that same father did not rust you?" Alfred began softly.  
In shock Bruce turned swiftly to face Alfred eyes narrowed dangerously, "Of course I trust him! How could he ever…" Bruce began outraged before being interrupted by Alfred smoothly.  
"Then perhaps that is the question you should be asking yourself Master Bruce?" Alfred said with finality moving to remove the tray from the desk.  
"Alfred…" Bruce began only to be interrupted by the butler with expert ease.  
"May I suggest a simple breakfast of crepes accompanied by fresh fruits with a simple pineapple sauce?"  
"Alfred!" Bruce almost growled at his butler and honestly speaking, parent figure's obvious disregard for further conversation.  
"A simple question Master Bruce, perhaps scrambled eggs and toast then?"  
Bruce sighed, he was getting nowhere, once Alfred considered a conversation done it was done. Honestly he felt like a properly chastised child whenever Alfred was in one of his moods.  
"The crepes are fine Alfred." Was his response before taking his seat once more, pulling out the newly printed contract for the purchase of lands once owned by a Thomas Mort. Wayne enterprises endeavoured to expand its reach in the pharmaceutical industry, an industry that unfortunately over a couple of years had come to be ruled by the Marques family.  
The move would allow for the development of more research facilities, and perhaps with more labs at their disposal, creativity would increase, more products made and ultimately the domination of the pharmaceutical industry once again. He would be lying if the thought of the Marques family losing their foothold did not please him.  
"Ah how remiss of me…" Alfred began as he reached into the folds of his neatly pressed jacket. He pulled out an envelope with a strange crest, the pattern of a flower he honestly could not place.  
The crest though, the crest Bruce definitely recognized  
"Marques?" was the cold question as an almost calm rage gripped him in its poisonous claws. In response the delicate envelope began to crumple under the strong grip.  
Alfred observed his charge in concern before hesitantly speaking, "An invitation to the Marques heir's welcoming and induction in the family I believe"  
"They dare…" Bruce began angrily before releasing a calming breath, as of late all his hard earned control seemed to slip away at the mention of the Marques family. That in its self, brought forth another wave of anger that he promptly squashed before it escalated.  
Alfred cleared his throat getting Bruce's attention, seeing the expression on Alfred's face Bruce instantly squared his shoulders willing his spine of steel not to fail him.  
"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no!"  
"It's an opportunity and you know it Master Bruce! Or would you rather act like a pouting child?" Alfred grinned unrepentant, watching the conflicting emotions on his charge's face.  
"You expect me to carry along Richard" Bruce frowned studying the intricate crest before opening the envelope with the envelope opener ever present among the stationary on his desk.  
"It is a given, after all the invitation extends to the Wayne family not just you master Bruce."  
Bruce did not answer Alfred as he read through the contents of the envelope "It seems a trip to the tailor is due, please inform Richard will you, apparently I'm not important enough to speak to nowadays."  
Bruce sighed in defeat it seemed that spine of steel crumbled by the simple words of Alfred, what a disappointment.  
Dear Wayne family,  
You are cordially invited to the Marques welcoming ball in celebration of our heir's joyous return. Venue is the Burton vineyard mansion, a legacy of our great ancestor's most appropriate for such an even, at 7:00 pm sharp.  
Should you accept please note inside the envelope a golden access ticket,  
We await your reply,  
Madeline Marques  
Head of the Marques Family.  
________________________________________  
Marques Manor, Gotham city: Master bedroom, 6:03 am  
________________________________________  
The thick velvet blue drapes barely moved as a cold wind blew in from the open balcony windows. The morning was peaceful, dawn yet to truly break as the sky still held traces of a beautiful night. There was a rustle of sheets as figure tossed and turned about the flowing silk, sweat clinging to the skin and hair fighting to escape from the loose braid.  
Sleep would seem never to be peaceful for Hadrian Potter, or Helias as his newly found mother insistently referred to him.  
Harry braced against the trees in the endless forest caged by lean muscled hands. Harry studied his jailer, a handsome face, tanned, with strong features and a broad smile complemented by light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.  
"You can't keep running from this you know?" the man spoke softly to his captured prey, in response Harry looked away from the enchanting eyes.  
"I'm not" Harry countered, still not looking at the man; that is until the man in question tilted Harry's chin to stare into sad emerald eyes.  
"You are, you can't keep fighting me, fighting us! Why won't you give in?" the man spoke desperately.  
"There is no us Seth!" Harry shouted pushing the man away angrily trying to make his way back to the temple. They had strayed long enough; the temple master would be most displeased with them. He did not get far before his hand was caught in a strong grip and pulled firmly against an equally strong body.  
"Seth…" Harry began softly but was gently hushed by the man.  
"When your given a chance of happiness you always seem to push it away; I know I am not the only one who feels this" a thumb caressed the soft cheek of a trembling Harry.  
"You don't know what I feel" Harry spoke softly before looking into blue eyes  
"You should stop, you're wasting your time…I don't love you" Harry said in finality pulling away from the man and walking away.  
He did not hear Seth's footsteps, it hurt him to break the man's heart but it must be done, there was no place for love in his life.  
"Look me in the eyes the next time you lie Harry! Maybe then I will believe you"  
Harry paused at the shouted words, heart clenching painfully so lost in emotion he was startled at the warm hand at his shoulder.  
"Harry…is it because of her, do you still…"Seth began only to be interrupted as Harry gentle shook his head.  
"It's not…I don't love her, but Seth I…" in a swift movement his lips were captured in a gently kiss that sent his heart racing, chest tightening with emotion as tears soon escaped. He pushed himself closer to the man he loved, gripping tightly to his shirt as if he would disappear should he let go.  
"I love you Harry" Seth whispered gentle wiping the tears away smiling hopefully, frowning as Harry gently pushed him away.  
"You love me…but I can't love you" Harry whispered voice cracking before fleeing from the man that held his heart.  
Harry woke with a gasp, hair plastered to his face as he tried in vain to stop his racing heart  
"Damn it!" Harry cursed as tears stung, forcing their way free as much as tried to stop them.  
"Damn it!" Harry's voice cracked chest hurting, as he pulled his knees to his chest, that was a memory he wished he could forget, plagued by regret and guilt for what soon followed the event.  
"Master Hadrian?" a voice startled Harry as he quickly wiped away the telling traces of tears from his face. He looked up to see the elderly man who had escorted him at his arrival to the Manor, he was Madeline's treasured butler Sinclair.  
"Are you well Master Hadrian" was the soft inquiry as he entered the room, closing the door behind him softly.  
"I am well Sinclair, it's nothing to worry about" Harry manged a smile that honestly was pained filled and obviously forced.  
"Nothing to worry about indeed" Sinclair frowned as he handed his white kerchief to the young heir.  
"And I'm sure it is the leak from the roof that has wet your face so if I'm not mistaken" Sinclair drawled as he moved to pull the drapes open completely.  
Harry laughed softly wiping his tears as he watched the butler step unto the balcony for a moment only to return to Harry's side.  
"Yes I do believe we must do something about that leak" Harry played along, managing to crack a true smile.  
"Indeed" Sinclair said grimly amusement shining from his eyes.  
"Well then since you are up, I can provide breakfast, a selection of hash browns perhaps?"  
Harry nodded in acceptance as he rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, after the initial meeting with Madeline she insisted he moved in and of course take the master bedroom that had never been touched even by her late father.  
"You have a fitting today as well young master your welcoming ball is after all tonight; I believe you've delayed it enough" Sinclair reprimanded in amusement.  
It had only been 2 weeks and already Sinclair was quite fond of the young master, a man of many faces he might be, but there was something quite enchanting and genuine about him.  
It saddened him to think that soon the burden of fixing this corrupted family would lie on his shoulders, a corruption he witnessed as the damn fool Henry Marques delivered his family on a silver platter to that fiend of a man R'as al Ghul.  
Oh yes, he knew all about that man and his dealings as much as he knew who the supposed Dark Knight of Gotham City was. Alfred severely underestimated his awareness and intelligence if he thought he could hide the connection by skilfully leading him astray whenever he queried the technology used by the Batman so similar to Wayne Enterprises' weaponry. They both haled from the same platoon back in the day after all, friends they may not be.  
The young heir faced many challenges ahead, but perhaps the knowledge he had would become of use and secure master Hadrian's safety.  
"I have not been avoiding it Sinclair!" Harry denied from the bathroom, the sound of water hitting the showers echoing.  
"Of course not merely tactical evasion I believe master Hadrian" Sinclair drawled a laugh escaping at his master's outraged shout.  
"Sinclair!"  
________________________________________  
Burton Vineyard Mansion, Gotham City: Receiving hall 7:00 pm  
________________________________________  
Bruce frowned heavily as he handed his golden ticket to the host of the night, the host in question doing a double take at the name.  
"W...wh...What a surprise Mr. Wayne, no one thought you would have…" catching himself the host cleared his throat before handing Bruce a platinum ticket.  
"To indicate your granted permission by the head of the family Madeline Marques, do enjoy your night…both of you" The host stumbled after finally noticing Bruce Wayne's if gossip was true adopted son.  
"Hn" was Bruce's cold reply as he walked towards the indicated ball room Richard instep with himself.  
"Well that could have gone better" Robin muttered as he watched his adoptive father's ever increasing scowl.  
"Richard this is not…" Bruce began but was rudely interrupted by Richard's snort  
"Yeah, yeah not the time and all that jazz, it's never the right time" He grumbled quickening his steps to put some distance between them.  
Tempted to role his eye Bruce merely sighed before entering the ball room himself.  
It was quite grand, he would give them that, from the sealing hung many crystal chandeliers, complemented by towering columns with intricate yet simple gold designs. The walls themselves were a soft peach colour and the floor a complementing marble.  
The room was quite crowded, elites from every end of the world anxious to meet the elusive heir, an heir that many believed never to had existed.  
"Lex Luther is here" Richard pointed out with a frown, taking note of the bald man among a group of business associates.  
"It's a given, it is the Marques we're dealing with its not strange they would have someone as unscrupulous as him in their ball court." Bruce muttered, watching with narrowed eyes as Lex Luther spotted the two, making his way over.  
"What a surprise Bruce Wayne!" Lex began as he approached the two, a suave smirk plastered on his face as the whispers started up at his proclamation.  
"Lex Luther" Bruce nodded not giving the man the satisfaction of a reaction, taking a glass of champagne from one of the many waiters.  
"I was quite disappointed when you refused the offer to collaborate on my new project, I guess providing better food stock for the less fortunate population was… beneath you". Lex smirked cruelly, noting the reporter mingling in the crowd acting as if he was not eavesdropping.  
"Yes quite unfortunate that, but Wayne Enterprises stands firm by the position to never endorse the use of genetic engineering and any such activity." Bruce began before smirking himself,  
"I'm sure you yourself are aware of the adverse effects of such crops, why it hasn't been a month since the entire population of the Metropolis State Orphanage suffered adverse effects from the consumption of your well-meaning donation."  
Lex Luther frowned, anger present in his eyes ready to deliver a scathing remark before he was interrupted.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please!" A strong voice called over a microphone, it was Madeline Marques dressed in a flowing blue gown that fit perfectly to a shapely body. For a woman in her fifties and sick at that she was quite a stunning image to behold.  
"My gratitude extends to all for gracing us with your presence this most important night I bid you all welcome my one and only son, heir to the Marques family, Helias Hadrian Marques!"  
At the introduction, double doors opened to reveal finally the elusive heir, there was a gasp of great surprise as many took in the form of young heir. As applause filled the air many eyes were filled with greed and lust, perceiving what they believed to be a new opportunity.  
Helias Marques was a man of great beauty, high cheek bones, fine features, tumbling curls let lose to reach beyond mid-back; he did not appear human. What truly entranced the members of the attentive audience were those eyes, luminous emerald that spoke of mischief and an inner darkness, an abyss for any poor soul to fall.  
"I thank-you for your welcome, please do enjoy your night" the heir spoke, smirk sharp as razor, ready to wreak havoc upon the masses.  
Bruce frowned at the shocked gasp from Richard beside him, it seemed Richard... or perhaps Robin had encountered the man before.  
________________________________________  
"You've seen him before" Bruce concluded as he watched the Helias move from quest to guest, leaving a mass of blushing ladies in his wake and entranced men.  
Richard hesitated before answering "Yes…when…when the team took a trip to familiarize Conner with the many cities that existed, he was approached by a man"  
"He…not the team?" Bruce frowned tensing as he made eye contact with emerald eyes so close to Talia’s yet by far very different.  
"Yes…we don't know what he told Conner but it seemed he lifted the heavy weight on his shoulders…I'm positive that is the man."  
"Who is the man?" an amused chuckled beside the pair, it was only Robin's training that prevented him from jumping in fright, and by the tensing of Bruce's shoulder it was the same for him.  
"It's bad manners to sneak up on a private conversation" Bruce glared at the man before him who had the audacity to smirk at his response.  
"It's bad manners to speak about a person when there not in your presence" Harry returned at the continued heated glare, Harry sighed before extending his hand, the one free from the red wine he had not too long procured after sneaking up on the two.  
"Helias Hadrian Marques…though I do prefer Hadrian, or just Harry, nice to meet you" there was an awkward silence as Bruce had yet to extend his hand in greeting. Harry laughed amused, before retracting his offer of greeting.  
"Petty, Petty, Petty Mr. Wayne" Harry mocked in a childish voice waving his finger, increasing the man's obvious furry.  
Harry turned amused eyes to Richard who flinched back at the mischief in those eyes.  
"Oh and you…airport boy, Mr. Wayne's charge I presume?"  
Hesitantly taking a quick glance at Bruce's ever darkening expression he took the plunge and extended his hand in greeting.  
"Yes…Richard Grayson, the ball is quite lovely" He complimented awkwardly  
Harry honest to God giggled at the proclamation shaking the young teen’s hand  
"Oh you think so? It's more pretentious to me but to each his own I guess" at that Richard blushed in embarrassment not quite believing the heir would say such a thing where everyone could hear and take offence.  
Harry looked at the still form of Bruce Wayne, a handsome man he could admit though already he could feel distaste building. Looking straight into the man's eyes he spoke to Richard amusement clear.  
"Richard do tell your ape of a guardian to have a wonderful night will you" Harry smiled beautifully as if he had not insulted the man and walked elegantly away. Before he got too far he stopped turning to view the enraged form of Bruce Wayne once more, dismissing him and turning to the child who it seemed was fighting laughter.  
"And Richard, be a dear and tell your friend I hope he is better will you" he finished before disappearing into the crowd.  
Bruce cursed under his breath, avoiding the curious bystanders an enthused reporter as he made his way to leave, Richard following dutifully behind him.  
"You will stay clear from that man do you understand" Bruce said firmly, voice dark with furry.  
"But he might be a chance to…" Richard protested  
"Do I make myself clear?!" Bruce interrupted the protest… that man wasn't as he seemed and obviously could not be trusted no matter the opportunity to shed more light on Cadmus.  
"Crystal!" Richard said bitterly, all amusement gone as he entered their limousine quietly, ignoring the man for the night.  
Bruce sighed in frustration looking up at the mansion to where there was a balcony, perched dangerously on the edge was the Marques heir, who at seeing him gave a dangerous smirk blowing a kiss mockingly before retreating inside.  
That man spelled trouble and he would be damned before he allowed him free reign in his city.


	8. Calculated risk and looming shadows

Mount Justice: Common Room, 9:00 pm

"He called the Batman an ape?!" Wally hollered, almost falling to the ground truly amused at the absurdity of the situation.

"To give him credit, Bruce was acting like an asshole" Robin muttered moodily as he took a seat next to the grinning Wally. The team had decided to bunk at HQ for yet another night, they didn't want Conner to feel left out, after all it was only him that truly remained at the cave.

Of course Superman was not comfortable with that, he wanted Conner under surveillance till he proved trust worthy. Honestly the man didn't seem to be able to get over himself and the justice league followed suite being overly cautious around the teen.

"You are positive that the Marques heir is the same man that made contact with Conner at the airport." Kal frowned in thought observing Robin for any hesitance, this was a serious matter, if the man was indeed the same as the heir of Marques the fact that he approached Conner was a matter of great concern.

"I'm positive, same features same walk, it is him" Robin confirmed yet again, looking over at Conner who had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

"It's safe to say he might know something about Cadmus, more specifically why they cloned Superman to begin with" Kal concluded frown still quite prominent.

"It's obvious they made Conner to be a weapon Kal, it's not really news" Wally spoke through a yawn before throwing his arms around the sofa back in a relaxed pose.

"A defective weapon" Connor spat bitterly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Conner…" Kal began but was soon interrupted,

"Don't Kaldur, we all know it's the truth! I'm defective in every sense of the word I can't even be good enough for the real thing to accept!" Conner shouted angrily clenching his fist tightly and almost piercing the flesh.

"Superman is an asshole!" Wally protested trying to console his friend, he did not like how quickly the effort they had made with the teen could be undermined by a scathing remark or two by the man that should have embraced the teen more than any other.

"A spandex wearing asshole!" Robin added only for silence to permeate the cave and soon after everyone erupted in laughter.

"I do believe we all wear some form of spandex Robin" Kal fought to keep the grin off his face, hard to do when even Conner had frozen at the proclamation and promptly began to hide his own laughter. That's what he liked to see, all of them happy and free if only a moment from the horrors of the world.

"So what's our next move?" Kal asked after the group calmed,

"You must admit that it's quite suspicious that he would approach Conner, having involvement with the Cadmus project." Kal finished

"We don't know if he's involved in the Cadmus project" Robin instantly rejected the theory, only to have both Kaldur and Wally frown at his almost too quick response. Conner strange enough didn't seem angered at the defense, instead he seemed contemplative.

"He's the Marques heir…" Kal began slowly

"Doesn't automatically link him to Cadmus Kaldu!r" Robin protested, not willing to look at the group. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't feel like Hadrian truly posed a risk to them or to Conner, underneath that mischief and mystery he almost had a maternal air about him.

At that Robin blushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat as his actions gathered even more stares from the team.

"Ahhh does Robypoo have a crush!" Wally teased unrepentant, forcing Robin into a headlock.

"It's not like that!" Robin protested embarrassed, he didn't even know the man and he was acting like a three year old with a mother complex.

"Robin…" Kaldur started seriously only to be interrupted by Conner who walked over to the group.

"He's right Kal…we can't just jump to conclusions, we don't know his true connection or intentions, besides at the airport…I didn't feel any ill intent from him"

"Ill intent…that's not something you can just feel Conner, for all we know he could be the head of the whole operation!" Kaldur protested, he didn't understand their sudden reluctance to view the man as a possible suspect.

"Look Kal we are not saying he's not suspect, honestly its strange how he approached Conner specifically, but it could also by coincidence…" Robin frowned before choosing his words wisely.

"He could be the opening we need to investigate Cadmus ourselves, he could shed light on what they wanted with Conner and why…"

"And why I don't have all the powers of the original Superman" Conner finished.

Kal sighed at the two, looking to Wally for some help but was only met with a resigned shrug.

"Alright I'll bite but how do you expect to get help from this man to begin with" Kaldur sighed, taking a seat on one of the free couches.

"Kal has a point you know we can't just go, hey Mr heir Marques sir but we are the young protégés of the justice league, you know the ones you saw at the airport, hope you don't mind forking over all the information you have on Cadmus" Wally spoke in a mock serious voice.

There was contemplative silence among the group before Robin spoke up hesitantly,

"There is a calculated risk that we could take…" Robin began but soon was interrupted by Wally.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?!" Wally's expression was quite serious as he stared down who he considered a little brother.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Conner asked in confusion and a bit of apprehension, an expression that was mirrored perfectly by Kaldur.

"Robin you can't be serious about revealing our identities!" Wally protested in outrage at that the whole team looked at Robin shocked at the implications.

"I know you and the Bat are at each other's throat at this point, but to disregard something…" Wally started shaking his head in clear shock.

"I didn't say anything about revealing our identities Wally!" Robin retorted angrily.

"But what you're suggesting might as well be doing that boy wonder!" Wally shouted.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Robin shouted

"Well you're acting quite stupid right now!" Wally raged equal parts frustrated and concerned for his little brother, did he even realize what he was suggesting?

"Maybe we should calm down and take a breath" Kaldur intervened when the tension seemed to rise, about to escalate into a fist fight.

"I'm the Wayne's heir, it would not be such an oddity that I would have access to important documents investigating the dealings of the Marques family, I could somehow express my concern to the Marques heir hinting at my connection with Conner" Robin spoke softly.

"And again it's a stupid idea you're thirteen what man is going to believe a regular child, would have access to such information much less prompt an investigation!" Wally raged as he noticed the contemplative faces of the rest of the team.

"It's a calculated risk but it has its merits" Kaldur conceded

"You can't be serious! Conner tell them this is stupid not to mention dangerous!" Wally protested.

"It's our best bet on finding something out on Cadmus, I want to go with you" Conner spoke seriously to Robin.

"Conner!" Wally shouted shocked.

"I as well will accompany you" Kaldur agreed, he would not allow Robin to take on such a dangerous task on his own, even if he disagreed, Robin would still attempt to make contact solo with the Marques heir.

Robin looked towards the conflicted speedster, watching as he clenched his hands tightly.

"Wally…" Robin began, but did not get far before Wally was sighing in defeat.

"I'm in, but Robin what guarantee will we have that should things go south we'll remain in control"

"I think I could help with that" a new voice startled the team we instantly went on the defensive, it was a girl with peculiar green skin and red hair. She in all honesty bore a great resemblance to Man Hunter if they were not mistaken.

"Who the hell are you?!" Conner scowled at the perceived intruder, said intruder giggled although she couldn't quite hide her nervousness at the hostile looks she received.

"Hi…awm, I'm M'gaan, niece of Man Hunter, I'm your new teammate" her nervous reply as she watched the four in sync raise their eyebrows perplexed.

Bells Diner, Metropolis: 10:45 pm

"It seems that already there is bad blood between the Marques heir and Bruce Wayne"

"More like sexual tension Cassidy, come now people you know we're all thinking it!"

"Marcus! come on Helias is what, twenty-three a strong grown man like Bruce Wayne needs an equally strong woman in his life!"

"And this here folks is where we lose Cassidy to fangirlism but come on it's the perfect chick flick moment! Strong strapping playboy male meets young mischievous little minx, hate each other at first then boom sparks fly and it's the couple of the centu…"

"Disgusting" Bruce muttered angrily at the new entertainment show that made it their business to twist and spin every action of celebrities did to fuel their own deluded propaganda. After the ball it seems his name couldn't be kept from the headlines, the masses weaving a fantasy story that would not exist as long as he lived.

"I'm not late am I?" Clark muttered as he took a seat in front of Bruce removing his jacket and placing it over the top of the booth seat.

"No right on time actually" Bruce commented as he waved the waiter over for their order,

"Saw the headlines…" Clark started hesitantly, pausing when the waiter brought steaming coffee for both of them.

"Haven't we all" Bruce drawled, taking a sip of the coffee before finally looking Clark in the eyes.

"Conner.. Clark you have to…" he began but soon Clark got up irritated and ready to leave.

"I'm not having this conversation Bruce, not now not ever!" Bruce frowned at his long-time friend, narrowing his eyes daring him to leave. With a sigh Clark sat once more under Bruce's scrutiny, something many Leaguers fell prey to if he was honest

"You're pushing the boy away Clark! He needs you, I believe the young team can vouch for his trustworthiness at this point, there is no need to punish him for something he had no part of."

"Can they now?" Clark asked skeptically, leaning back in a relaxed pose as if the air wasn't filled with tension.

"Clark…" Bruce began only to be interrupted yet again, the gig was getting old really and truly.

"You met the Marques heir" Clark stated taking a sip of his coffee noting how Bruce's expression darkened.

"Yes and I've concluded that there is definitely something not right with that man, something he takes great care to hide. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't knee deep in Cadmus project." Bruce glared at nothing in particular, hands clenching the coffee mug almost as if in an effort to break it.

"Is that Batman speaking or Bruce Wayne?" Clark frowned at his friend, he knew that there was a personal connection between Bruce Wayne and the Marques family, he just didn't know what the connection was.

Bruce ignored the question taking a look at his watch before draining the last of his coffee,

"I have paper work to do…but you should really think about Conner Clark" Bruce stood ready to leave before he was stopped by Clark's question.

"Helias Marques isn't to be trusted I presume?" was the serious query as Clark himself moved to leave.

"No, regardless of the show he puts on for the masses he is not a man to be trusted.

Lex Corp, Metropolis: 76th floor CEO Office, 11:20 pm

"I believe it quite an unexpected surprise to discover the existence of a son is it not…Ra's al Ghul?" Lex Luther smirked back turned to the man in question as he stared out at the brightly lit city of Metropolis. The office in contrast was bathed in darkness and only the sound of a printer echoed, the small green light blinking to indicate its progress.

"More unexpected than surprised if I may" was the rough baritone of a man that proved quite a formidable foe to the famed Batman and in connection the Justice League. He stepped away from the shadows moving to stand beside the man that for the past years had proved a most valuable ally, sly he may be.

"At Madeline's death it is he that will inherit the majority of the company shares, shares we need to gain a strong foothold in Gotham city." Lex continued as he moved away from the beautiful view to remove the printed image the printer had produced.

"A pity our reach fell short for Wayne enterprises at their deaths, it should have been relatively easy pickings."

"Thomas Wayne was an intelligent man" Ra's al Ghul praised before turning to face Lex,

"Yet all is not lost" he smirked cruelly taking the picture from Luther studying the man that was is son. A master piece if he had ever seen one, dark beauty with the right touch of darkness to wheel the masses in, it seemed Madeline Marques was good for something after all.

"Not lost you say?" Lex inquired curiously as he watched the man study the image of the young Marques heir.

"My daughter is quite fond of Bruce Wayne; it should be nothing for her to produce biological incentive don't you think" Ra's al Ghul muttered as he traced the smirking face of his son, and what a thrill that brought him.

"A child! Biological child of Bruce Wayne… and what of his charge?"

"Not as strong as the famed Dark Knight, shouldn't be hard to dispose of him, his death would be quite advantageous in our defeat of The Batman and in connection Bruce Wayne."

"And the saddened lover will be the only one fit to inherit the shares of Wayne enterprises as proxy to the biological heir"

"Correct in your assumptions" Ra's al Ghul agreed.

Lex Luther laughed as he made his way back to the glass windows of the skyscraper,

"And what plans do you have for your new found heir?"

"A young man such as him should be free from the heavy duties of controlling majority shares of that nature, its only best a father finds a worthy man to guide the young heir and keep him pliant out of harms way." Ra's al Ghul smirked cruelly as he handed the picture to Lex, who at the proclamation laughed quite coldly.

"It's only right I take a beautiful wife at my age don't you agree, after all when I retrieve my son he will need an appropriate mother figure and Lex Corp surely is need of more heirs" the cruel laughter carried off into the night, Ra's al Ghul disappearing into the shadows just a silently as he had arrived.

It seemed a lot was in store for the Helias Hadrian Marques and Bruce Wayne respectively, the only true question is if they were prepared to weather the storm.


	9. Bonds to find the self that was lost

Marques Manor, Gotham City: The Chrysalis Garden 6:30 am

For once it seemed the day would be clear from the constant gloom common to Gotham city as the sun slowly rose, spreading magnificent rays along what already seemed to be a lovely light blue sky. A light breeze joyously danced around the expanse of blue chrysalis flowers, deceptive in their beauty for who would believe a plant so beautiful would rob a strong woman of her life.

"You seem fond of this particular garden" Madeline commented as she sat quietly beside Harry who held a pile of documents in his lap, yet payed no heed to them.

He hummed in answer as he watched the sunrise lost in thought, hand caressing the pendant around his neck absentmindedly. Madeline took notice of the particular action, one she commonly saw when he lost himself to his thoughts.

"The show you put on at the ball was…something," she commented offhandedly glancing at him through the corner of her eye. She watched as his once blank expression morphed into a frown, hands tightly clenching the pendant as if to break it with brute force, before he sighed and closed the open documents.

"You didn't come out here to discuss a ball 4 nights pass, after all in your condition you should be in bed." Harry frowned, it seemed in an effort to know him Madeline saw it necessary to question his every move and actions. Even more so was her interest in his ever present face, it wasn't something he would ever discuss or try to explain. At his thoughts the deathly hallows pendant pulsed, warming briefly before once again adapting a lifeless feel.

No it wasn't something he would ever speak about, Madeline in return of his evasion frowned unhappy, before in defeat she picked up one of the many files that were summaries of Marques dealings.

"Magic…Magic is an odd existence don't you think?" she began softly as she returned the file and grasped the material of her light blue dress in her hand.

Harry paused at her comment almost unnoticeable before he placed the files to the side of the garden bench. He turned to face the woman that was his mother, he couldn't claim to know the woman in the short time that they had been together, but he could say there was a unique kindness about her he truly appreciated.

"You know…then you must realize that I might be able…" He began only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his cheek, they were always cold these days as she slowly wasted away.

"I remember vividly, it was storming that night and I was lost, on the run from my father in pursuit and you my child, you were so ready to enter the world." She looked Harry into his eyes smiling sadly before gripping his hand as firmly as she could.

"I don't know, but by some odd faith I ended up at this dingy little pub, fluid streaming down my thighs and into the arms of truly startled man and his wife." She laughed gently as she recalled the panicked man she had come to know as Lord James Potter.

"And soon in a hastily rented room you were brought into the world kicking and screaming at the injustice of it all." She sighed heavily as she let go of his hand to look at the harbinger of her death, an innocent blue flower, picking one she twirled the flower slowly.

"I knew then and there I could not keep you, not as long as that man lived, not as long as R'as al Ghul had a chance to know of your existence." Harry watched concerned as for the first time tears fell down her cheeks, and hesitantly he moved to wipe the tear away.

"So I gave you up to that young couple, they said they could make you their own with the blessing of mother magic should she wish it. It was then that you became Hadrian James Potter and the Marques heir was lost."

"I don't understand why your telling me this…" Harry frowned watching as she placed the blue flower in his hand.

"You're not Harry Potter, I say you are Helias Marques…but who are you truly? Which face is the real you?" She sighed before standing shakily watching her frowning son, the plant held lifelessly in his hand.

"A storm is coming Helias…maybe it's time you let go of masks to survive it, find that thing that will connect you to who you truly are, after all isn't that the reason you came?" with that said she silently walked away only for her soft amused voice to drift back to him upon the wind.

"That fellow Lex Luther was it? He seems quite taken with you, maybe you shouldn't ignore his letters hmm"

Harry chuckled at her obvious mockery of the man before he looked at the cursed flower contemplative.

"You pursue power to defeat the enemy but that soul of yours, that human soul of yours will fracture and who you are will be lost. Many faces you will wear until again your true self you find…such is one of the many burdens of the deathly hallows."

"That thing that connects you to who you truly are…" Harry said out loud as he took up the document that held all available information on something called the Cadmus project more specifically experiment 13 Kon-El and the strange link between the famous Super-man and Lex Luther.

Using a discarded highlighter Harry circled Kon-El with a dotted arrow leading to Lex Luther followed by a question mark.

"Believe me I'm getting there…" Harry cracked a small smile, pendant humming in response before going silent once more.

Undisclosed location: The Watch Tower, 12:30 am

"This just in, it seems not too long ago at 11:45 am to be exact, Madeline Marques was rushed to the Gotham General hospital where at current her condition is unknown. The Marques heir, Helias Marques, unfortunately was not available for questioning on the matter."

Madeline Marques within months had suddenly fallen ill, unwilling to shed light on what ailed her, the cause is still unknown."

"In light of recent events many well-wishers have come out in floods to show support to the Marques family.

"It's unfortunate the circumstances that has led to Madelin Marques' hospitalisation, and it must be such a difficult and saddening time for young Helias, as such I offer an extension of aid and support in any way I can to Helias Marques should he ever need it."

"Kind words issued by the famous Lex Luther CEO of Lex Corp."

The league stood surrounding the news feed imagery, silence telling of their thoughts.

"Lex Luther may have connections to the Cadmus projects alongside R'as al Ghul…the connection in question hard to find at this point." Canary spoke up as the feed was muted.

"Oddly convenient the appearance of the Marques heir as soon as Madeline Marques falls ill" Batman commented, eyes narrowed there was something he was missing from the whole ordeal. He in good faith believed Madeline's illness wasn't a natural one and it had something to do with the Cadmus project.

"Alright will someone tell me what's up?! You've been going on about the Marques heir for a while now…what do you have on him" Flash looked imploringly at the Batman, it wasn't hard to figure out something was going on. The ever present cloud of rage was easy to detect and he could bet all his hidden stash of fudge sticks it had nothing to do with the Marques heir calling him an ape. Honestly speaking that whole can a worms was hilarious to even imagine.

Supeman frowned as looked at Bruce almost pleadingly, "It's obvious whatever the situation it has brought some tension between you and Robin…Bruce we just want to help"

Flash snorted at Superman's words, the man was seriously not in the position to speak about tension and young protégés, as much as he denied it, Superboy was his protégé and that relationship was nowhere at the point of recovery.

Ignoring Flash, Wonder woman approached Batman without hesitation, "We are a team are we not?"

Batman frowned at the expectant faces of the league before turning away to face the glass walls that showed the spectacular view of outer space.

"I have reason to believe the Marques family were involved in the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne a homicide that until this day has not been solved."

"But isn't that?..."Superman started astonished only to quickly turn his attention to the smirking image of Helias Marques on the muted news feed.

With a great sigh Batman walked to stand beside Superman, "Yes, they are exactly who you think they are…the Madeline family is knee deep in corruption and the blood of innocent."

Batman zoomed in on a picture of the Marques heir stare direct in line with the camera yet obviously lost in thought.

"There are no conclusive leads to where the heir has been for those 23 years, his sudden appearance, Madeline's illness, the Cadmus project and its connection to Lex Luther and R'as al Ghul…it all comes into question."

Batman looked towards is team observing their serious faces, "Why is this man here and how much of a part does he play in this possible conspiracy." Batman ended voice void of emotion.

Black Canary frowned at the man before hesitantly approaching him, "You sound as if you already deem him guilty"

"Canary, Batman is right; this man bares monitoring the circumstances are a bit too convenient to ignore." Superman spoke with conviction eyeing the figure on the screen.

"Because he might have connections to Cadmus or because he is a Marques?" Black Canary questioned with a prominent frown. It was obvious that for once the Batman was ruled by emotions, and Superman wasn't any better he could now find someone to pin the blame for the production of his unwanted clone, someone seemingly in reach.

She received no answer from either and she took the chance to watch the frowning faces of the rest of the league, they too were not too sure of the situation.

"At any rate we should be wary of the man if only because he is a Marques a family who over the years have proved corrupt" Green Arrow finally agreed receiving nods of acceptance from the rest of the team.

Gotham General Hospital, Gotham City: Private ward B 33, 8:59 pm

"How can you be sure that it won't help you?!" Harry all but shouted as he tried to talk some sense into the woman. Madeline Marques lay deathly pale in the standard issue hospital gown, propped up by a few fluffy pillows for comfort, around them monitors beeped to a haunting rhythm, never fast yet never slow.

Madeline smiled sadly reaching out to her obviously frustrated and worried heir, "Because I can already feel my life slipping away Helias, your magic, it would not help a woman who has already accepted her fate in the grand scheme of things."

"I can't accept that! I won't!" Harry held her hand tightly, a tight tension present in his chest the pendant a constant hum in the back of his head.

Sinclair quietly excused himself to give the family privacy, it saddened him what had become of his mistress but he could see that she was ready to pass on, too tired to fight much longer.

Madeline smiled sadly "I believe it is now that I begin to see the true Harry, a pity it is for I would have loved to meet him."

"Why won't you let me help you?" Harry whispered softly eyes burning for reasons he could not explain ignoring her statement; he did not truly know the women yet his heart wept.

Madeline did not answer shaking her head a tear slipping free for the tears her own son would not shed. "As of this day, I relinquish all rights to the Marques family to you the shares are yours to use as you see fit…in your duty to redeem this broken family beware the shadows, beware the shadows Harry." For the first time she had called him by his given name and with that she allowed sleep to take her in its embrace.

Harry tightened his hold on her hand slow conviction creeping in before leaving the room, cloak billowing behind him, Sinclair at his side.

"I believe a call to our solicitors is warranted, it seems our work has begun" Harry muttered, hands clenched with resolve.

"As you wish Master Hadrian"

Sion Pharmaceuticals, Gotham city: Lobby, 9:30 am (2 weeks post Madeline's hospitalization)

"Are you sure this will even work?" Wally fidgeted with his tie, he hated dressy clothes! And that was exactly what he was forced to wear in order to follow through with Robin's ever so brilliant scheme. He obviously still had his reservations on the whole plot, never mind Ms. Martian's telepathy to back them up in a pinch.

If things went south she could subdue and wipe the memories of the Marques heir…well head of the Marque family now at any rate.

"Will you calm down! Things are more likely to go wrong with you losing your head over it" Robin elbowed Wally none to gently as he made his way to the receptionist. Sion tower was one of the jewels of Gotham city, a spiraling completely glass structure in design, it was certainly a statement piece. It was of course not as tall as Wayne tower, but then again not many structures were.

Clearing his throat, the receptionist finally acknowledged his presence, obviously startled and a bit confused.

"Yes… can I help you?" she asked hesitantly, studying the odd group of children especially the tall muscled one scowling dangerously. She watched as the red head male elbowed said boy, who then presented her with the most constipated smile she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"We have an appointment to see Mr. Marques" Robin spoke confidently not missing the skeptical look she sent the group.

"And you are?" she began hesitantly, scanning through the appointment schedule on her computer.

"Wayne…Richard Grayson-Wayne" at that the receptionist eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course go right ahead Mr. Wayne, you'll find Mr. Marques on the 69th floor he is expecting you." With that the team nodded before making there unto the elevator.

"Why did she respond like that to your name Robin" M'gann questioned truly curious, after introducing herself that faithful night the team had slowly began to warm up to her…well except Conner and at the thought of him she blushed lightly, he didn't seem to trust her much but she would work hard to change that.

"it's cause he's all rich and apart of the elite, our little birdy can have the masses eating out of his hand" Wally promptly began to ruffle Robin's hair who protested quite loudly at the treatment.

At M'gaan's confused expression Kaldur placed his hand on her shoulder "in time you'll understand" he smiled reassuringly, the elevator doors opening to an empty hall that led to steel double doors.

Conner was the first to reach the doors, studying them intently before they were suddenly opened with a soft hiss.

Cautiously the team entered looking at each other in concern, they noticed that a large leather chair was turned away from them, an elegant hand resting on the table tapping now and again.

Robin cleared his throat to which the chair slowly turned to reveal Helias Marques who looked at them in confusion before his features lit up with recognition.

"Ah airport boy! And what is this you brought broody along and the rest of your group…but you…you I don't know" Harry spoke amused pointing at the girl in question.

Said girl blushed in embarrassment before providing her name to what she already began to class as a strange man, observing Conner's deep scowl and Robin's own amusement.

Folding his hands under his chin in a relaxed pose, Harry watched the obviously tense children, many things had come to light after his subsequent rise as the head of the Marques family, one such issue the apparent cloning of Superman with the added genes of Lex Luther. A clone that bore a striking resemblance to one of the very children who stood before him.

With that he could honestly deduce who really stood in his office, it was none other than the collection of young heroes who for a time had made their presence known to the world.

"So airport boy, you requested the appointment, what can I do for you?"

Robin straightened his posture adapting a more serious look, greatly amusing Harry in the process who leaned back in the chair.

He placed a file on the table before beginning to speak,

"As you know I'm the Wayne heir and as such certain activities have come to light concerning your company Mr. Marques" at that the amused light slowly faded from Harry's face as the boy continued to speak, his expression causing the teens to fidget anxiously although they tried their best to hide the unease.

"The Marques company has donated and invested a great deal in the Cadmus projects, a project that created my friend…I'm…we're simply asking for your aid to possibly shed light on what are illegal operations and bring peace of mind to our friend for the true reason he was created." Robin finished.

Silence reigned in the office, Harry silently watching the teens face free of expression, he slowly stood moving around the table, the teens stepping back preparing for anything.

Harry sat at the edge of the table hands crossed against his chest, still no visible expression before he began to speak.

"It's strange that you approach me, believing me someone trustworthy" Harry smirked amused and voice dangerously low.

"That does takes some balls I must give you that and all for your friend too isn't that right…Robin, Kidflash,, Aqualad and of course Superboy"

"Now M'gann!" Kaldur shouted in haste to correct the situation before it could escalate, it was obvious they greatly miscalculated who this man was.

Before M'gann could even move she found herself suspended in the air grasping violently at her throat not able to breath.

"What are you doing let her go!" Conner shouted charging at the man still very much seated before they all found themselves paralyzed with a flick of Harry's hand.

"I really hate when people try to invade my mind" Harry frowned before letting M'gaan fall gently to the ground taking in much needed air.

Harry sighed before tucking the few loose strands of hair back into his messy bun, he released the teens with a wave of his hand, and turned to look at the view of Gotham city or rather the direction of the hospital.

"That was a risky move even for you lot, a week plot too, what would you have done if I was truly an enemy?" Harry questioned softly.

"And you're not?!" Conner shouted angrily, slowly recovering movement in his limbs, he brushed off Wall's restraining hand as he approached the man.

Harry turned to observe the outraged teen, "If I was you would be dead…I've learned that mercy isn't something I can afford the hard way"

Harry after punching in a password that revealed a secret compartment in his desk, Harry gently removed the file on Cadmus, more in depth than the compilation Robin had placed on his desk, placing it in Superboy's hand.

"All the information on Cadmus and the cloning process, unfortunately you won't find the reason for your creation or the aim of Cadmus to begin with." Harry smiled softly before moving to help M'gaan off the floor, the team tensing at his approach.

"You're just going to hand us the information just like that?" Wally questioned skeptically.

"Just like that" Harry agreed amused watching as the teens hesitantly lowered their guard a fraction.

"How do we know you can be trusted?" Robin asked cautiously

"You're not dead yet are you?" Harry laughed nonchalantly as if he hadn't just implied he would have killed the team.

"Look, my family…it has been poisoned from the inside out, it's my duty to correct the wrongs done by my predecessors, helping you is one step in that direction" Harry smiled hand twisting the pendant around his neck that pulsed almost as if accepting something. M'gaan noticed the odd energy around the object but made no movement to query.

"You will help us…" Robin asked hesitantly searching for words unsaid.

"There is definitely an awful echo in here, I believe that's what I just said" Harry smirked watching Robin flush in embarrassment.

Kaldur after listening to the man speak stepped forward, extending his hand

"Then we are glad to call you ally friend as long as you prove trustworthy" Harry smiled before accepting the hand watching the relaxed faces of the young team.

"Well now that or eminent deaths are over what was that thingy you did?! And did you really call Bruce Wayne an Ape!" wally fluttered around the man receiving a truly deep felt laugh.

Maybe finding that thing to reconnect would not be too hard and he could truly be himself without masks, were Harry's thoughts as he watched the beaming red head talk a mile per minute.

"Wally!" the team shouted at their friend's ridiculous excitement.


	10. See what you see...Trust who?

Gotham General Hospital, Gotham City: Private ward B 33, 7:09 am.

"The time draws closer, it seems Made…Mother has a knack for prediction, not a trait I've ever been fond of if I must admit." Harry sighed as he stood before the wide windows of the hospital room. Peach colored curtains were pulled back expertly to let in what should have been warm sunshine, but as usual the skies were filled with looming grey clouds.

"Mistress was never one to sugar coat anything master Hadrian" Sinclair cemented as he placed a tray of warm tea on the provided table in the room.

"She much preferred to get straight to the point and be done with it, of course her board were not much for agreeing on her stance" Sinclair smiled softly as he watched the sleeping form of his mistress. Her breaths were deep and heavy, aided by a strategically placed oxygen mask and her visage as pale as ever. The day of her admittance soon after speaking to Hadrian, she had slipped away in a never ending sleep for which she remained undisturbed to this very day.

Harry snorted as he took a seat at her bedside folding his hands under his chin as his elbows rested on the bed itself.

"They are not much fond of me either from what I gather, apparently I'm a good for nothing brat trying to play adult" Harry smirked in amusement, before relaxing in the seat completely attentively watching Madeline's heart monitor.

"Is that so" Sinclair smiled amused as he watched his young master take a sip of the imported earl grey. The young master did not show it, but he truly worried for the woman he had only began to know for a few weeks. He was justly angered by Madeline's refusal to accept help from Harry's magic, couldn't truly understand her refusal even, but that was the woman she was.

Willful, full of pride and stubborn to a fault.

"Yes…there have even been talks to convince me to relinquish control to someone more suited to the position, apparently I may be better suited to the role of trophy wife if anything"

"Fools the lot of them! Give them this company for a day and see how quickly stocks fall!" Sinclair said outraged.

"Sinclair I appreciate the outrage on my behalf, but I truly could care less what they think of me, at the end of the day what I say goes." Harry put down the now empty tea cup, a soft click as it touched the delicately designed saucer.

"But still young master maybe their words should concern you, simple vitriol such as that will greatly undermine any work you wish to achieve in the future. If I'm not mistaken you are expected to review a business proposal today with Bruce Wayne" Sinclair lectured softly placing a few biscuits on a plate that Harry quickly helped himself to.

Harry hummed in acceptance, a grimace of distaste very much apparent at the mentioned name,

"Yes, that man, I don't particularly expect anything fruitful to come from that venture, after all I'm the man that killed his family." Harry frowned at the thought.

Sighing at his young master fondly "To give the man credit,you did insult him in front of many of his peers, perhaps you should endeavor to not agitate him more than necessary?"

At that Harry frown deepened, his distaste of the man grew when he remembered the judging eyes he was greeted with, to both the bat and the man he was already guilty. Oh yes he knew of Batman, if young Richard din't prove a sufficient clue, Sinclair's willingness to depart information would.

Sinclair carefully pulled an envelope from the lapels of his suit placing it in front of Harry.

"A letter from Lex Luther I believe, quite persistent the man is… perhaps it's time you put an end to his misery?"

Harry frowned as he studied the letter, eyes narrowed before he slowly opened it, the first of many he had received after his introduction ball.

"It's not a matter of playing hard to get, it more along the lines of waiting for the opportune time" Harry said softly casting his gaze and the still form of Madeline, monitors beating rhythmically around them.

Sinclair frowned following the young master's gaze "Opportune time…I see" and with that silenced enveloped the two, the slowing beeps of the EKG monitor carrying them away to their endless thoughts.

Mount Justice: Monitoring room, 11:30 am

"You all did exceptionally well today and for that congratulations are in order" Superman smiled at the young team, the very smile slowly slipped from his face as he noticed Conner's stare, an uncomfortable lump settling in his throat before he promptly looked away.

"Where's batman?" Robin questioned, not seeing Bruce at the manor when he had awoken, Alfred wasn't much help in revealing Bruce's location either.

"If I'm not mistaken he should be in a meeting with Helias Marques" at that the young team visible stilled resulting a slight pause and suspicious stare from Superman.

"Is there something that the league should be aware of?" Superman questioned carefully listening to the slightly elevated heart rate of the young Martian the others though a little tense, showed no outward reaction, Conner himself exceptionally stoned faced.

"Our little birdy here just misses big daddy bats that's all!' Wally grinned ruffling Robin's hair, causing the short locks to spike up quite comically.

Robin of course scowled but didn't deny the proclamation, Kaldur sensing Wally's deflection quickly steeped in to reassure Superman that there was nothing that bore investigation.

"If there was anything worth telling the League would be the first to know"

Superman frowned at the group taking one last look at Conner who looked away, eyes glaring and hands clenched. Superman could not fight the small trace of guilt that gripped his chest fiercely, hesitantly he moved to say something before deciding against it. With the bright glow of the zeta beam Superman was gone just as quickly as he had come.

"He suspects something" Robin frowned in concern, turning to face his team imploringly. After their plan had spectacularly failed resulting oddly in a hesitant alliance with the mystery Marques heir, they were left with a lot to think about.

Kaldur sighed before making his way to the common area, the team following closely behind him after exchanging looks.

"If we are going to do this, investigate Cadmus behind their backs, then we must be more careful" Kaldur looked at them to impart the seriousness of the situation.

"Not to mention our so called ally, he's obviously not trusted by the league if the whispers are anything to go by, and it might be in good reason too" Wally frowned, hands crossed against his chest. He didn't know what to think, this man could be playing them for all they knew but looking at both Robin and Conner they were up to take any opportunity they could exploit.

"We can't automatically deem him guilty without all the facts and currently he's the only one that can provide insight on Cadmus" Robin frowned.

"We can't deem him innocent either Robin, I don't know what you have to prove! Conner's reluctance to cut association with this man I understand! Yours…yours I just don't get!" Wally shouted furiously.

There was silence among the group M'gaan biting her lip nervously, hesitantly reaching out to touch Wally's heaving shoulders, at the same time sneaking glances at Robin's who face was shadowed.

"Friends we are not here to argue among ourselves, we can't allow conflict like this to break us apart. We have one common goal do we not?" Kaldur spoke gently moving to place a hand on Robin's shoulder, who in return released a tense sigh before bringing up his holographic computer.

"In the file Helias Marque supplied, it referenced that Conner's biological makeup was a carefully crafted combination of both Superman and Lex Luther" At that Conner frowned, not willing to look at anyone. Wally let out a frustrated breath as he not too gently threw himself unto the empty coach.

"I was able to obtain a few DNA samples from Lex Luther in our previous encounters and took the time to cross examine them with Conner's own DNA." Robin sighed before looking at the team more specifically Conner who was looking at his feet angrily.

"Conner's DNA bares similar markers to Lex Luther…the information Helias gave is legit" At that Conner fist the wall next to him angrily, a good size hole forming, bits of rocks scattering around him.

"Then Superman is right to not trust me, if that man is…" Conner started angrily only for Robin to interrupt.

"Just because that man helped create you doesn't make you evil Conner! It's our actions that define us, not where we come from!" Robin said passionately.

"He's right Conner, we don't care that your part bald terminator your still our friend" Wally grinned receiving a small thankful smile from Robin, they would talk later.

"You know my secret and still accept me" M'gann said softly moving over to Superboy holding his hand gently and soothing the bruises that were already beginning to heal.

"They are all right Conner, we don't abandon friends" Kaldur smiled proudly at the group, watching as Conner looked up eyes showing gratitude for their kind words.

Conner gently took his hand away from M'gaan's more delicate one before standing before the projection of the results Robin had made.

"This proves the information Helias Marques gave us was truthful, the information we can trust, it's him we are not so clear about." Conner muttered.

"Not to mention those powers he had, he skilfully evaded that question when we queried…do you think he's perhaps a meta human, it could explain why he was so tight lipped?" Wally frowned.

"To give him credit, I don't think he actually trust us" Robin muttered

"The necklace he had on…" M'gann began hesitantly,

"I sensed a strange power from it, almost sentient…quite similar to the helmet of fate"

"Magic then…now that you mentioned it when he froze us for lack of better term, it had a similar feel to the mystic arts of Atlantis."

"Great so he's into that whole hocuspocus stuff too, but he didn't chant any words" Wally commented puzzled.

"Not all mystical arts are the same ,some more are even more powerful than others…M"gann you said it felt similar to Doctor fate, what of Klarion.?" They had encountered the witch boy a few times on missions especially if somehow Doctor fate got involved. The being strives on chaos and pain, a dish he dealt out quite frequently as it so pleased him.

"Now that you mentioned it…it was quite similar to him too, whatever he used had that dark edge to it but didn't truly feel malicious more neutral if anything."

"I don't like the sound of this" Wally muttered but said no more, he wasn't up for another argument among the group.

"Perhaps that symbol is what we need to investigate Helias Marques ourselves…it is truly then we shall see if he is trustworthy." At that the team nodded Conner wandering off with M'gann trailing behind.

Kaldur observed both Wally and Robin before sighing.

"I hope I'll find you both in one piece when I check in on you" and at that he walked out of the room leaving the two.

Wally sighed before looking at Robin who silently took a seat beside him "So are you going to tell me what's up with you?"

Wayne Enterprises, Gotham city: 78Th floor CEO's office, 3:00 pm

Silence enveloped the two as they watched a curious secretary crane her neck to possibly catch potential juicy gossip from the meeting their respective masters had entered.

A throat clearing resulted in her embarrassed squeak, blush rising to her cheeks as she watched who she had come to know as butlers belonging to the Wayne and Marques family.

"Perhaps I can help you retrieve what you have lost, it can't be healthy to be craning your neck like that" Sinclair spoke expression quite serious though if one truly knew the man they would see the amusement very much similar to the Marques heir.

"N..no I'm fine" she stuttered helplessly shuffling some papers before leaving her seat to take a much need 15-minute break.

"If you'll excuse me" she said softly not meeting either man's eye before all but scurrying off as if her tail was on fire.

Alfred turned to face his fellow butler once fellow soldier "Ah Sinclair I see you have accompanied the young Marques" Alfred spoke pleasantly.

"Indeed, and it seems you insist on accompanying Wayne, a little overprotective are we?" Sinclair drawled.

"Nonsense the eagle must watch vigilantly for the snake that enters it master's den" Alfred smiled pleasantly. Sinclair hummed in acceptance before a crooked smirk graced his own features.

"Perhaps the eagle shouldn't be so quick to agitate the snake, they become truly vicious when prodded too much."

Alfred hummed in acceptance as both butlers sipped a cup of tea simultaneously.

The air was tense as the two stared at each other unflinchingly, Harry ever present smile of mischief, and Bruce's stone cold countenance. Between them on the freshly polished oak table rested a contract that would guarantee a partnership on an anticipated project for a short while. It was the first of its kind, as Wayne Enterprises and Sion pharmaceuticals had never attempted or cared to work together for a common goal.

"Why should I sign this?" Bruce spoke voice free from any emotion as he leaned back in his leather seat, studying the Marques heir. His hair which seemed the be the trend was caught in a messy bun, features fine not overly womanly, but too soft to truly call him handsome. A pretty face with a soul that for all he knew was filled with deception. At that he clenched his fist almost unnoticeable before releasing a breath.

"Why would you not?" Harry countered, leaning forward with a smirk,

"Unless it would more suit your taste to let the young unfortunate children continue without proper health care and facilities to suit their unfortunate situation" Harry smirked before leaning back.

"You twist my words" Bruce frowned before reading over the contract, ignoring the man for the time been.

"I twist nothing; I just call it as I see it Mr. Brucey" Harry mocked watching in amusement man's body flared with anger only to be quickly squashed down much to his disappointment.

"And what do you hope to gain from this venture, I find it hard to believe you do this from the bottom of your heart" Bruce mocked staring into Harry's eyes, daring him to deny it.

Harry frowned at the man, amusement gone as he watched the judgment rise its head again, accusation clear in those unforgiving eyes. He hated people like this, and though under the circumstances Bruce's reaction were understandable, it did not prevent the budding resentment for the man. How dare he judge him! He had no idea who he was for all he considered himself an all seeing hero.

"Perhaps it's best you say what you need to say Mr. Wayne, talking in circles does not become you" Harry frowned mouth set in a thin line.

Bruce paused at the words, hands clenching too tightly at the contract allowing for it to partially crumple.

"What are you doing here Marques?" Bruce questioned evenly, noting the blank expression on the man's face.

"Why I thought it obvious Brucey! It seems the tabloids do greatly overestimate your intelligence" Harry smirked getting up.

"You know exactly what I mean Marques" Bruce spoke evenly he too standing, not rising to the obvious bate.

Harry sighed dramatically "whatever do you mean?", but at seeing Bruce's unamused expression Harry became serious.

"Maybe you should use that big head of yours and deduce it" he whispered and with that Harry turned to leave only for his arm to be caught in a strong unyielding grip.

"You play with fire Marques" Bruce spoke evenly pulling the man closer as he stared into un-intimidated emeralds, they could each feel the heat from the other, tension rising even more as each refused to back down. He noticed the silver pendant that swung lightly from the Marques' neck, a peculiar design with an odd energy he could detect though faint.

Noticing his stare Harry harshly pulled away from the man who thought he could intimidate him,

"And the darkness behind the man shows its face if only for a moment" Harry spoke evenly, the tension thicker than ever as Bruce stared at him unflinchingly, a man ready to tear apart whatever he deemed a taint to this world.

"Master Hadrian?" Sinclair questioned as he entered the office, strange enough it was as if their tension became a solid entity, as shivers raked his spine as he awaited Hadrian's exit. Concerned he at entered the office, followed closely by Alfred, to observe both men glaring fiercely at each other.

"You say I play with fire; the truth is I revel in it" Harry almost hissed as he made his exit a concerned Sinclair following dutifully.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned hesitantly.

"That man..." Bruce frowned smoothing out the contract that he still held in his grip, reading through the last few lines again. With swift motions he signed the document, handing it to Alfred. "Could you have Grace copy this once she has returned from her break, and make a call to our contractors…it seems we have a new project to embark on."

Alfred frowned but accepted the lightly crumpled contract, making his way out of the office, though not before giving Bruce one last concerned look.

Bruce turned to the scenery of Gotham city, watching as grey clouds lazily moved about the sky.

"Just who are you Helias Marques?"

The scent of sandal wood and spice a lingering fragrance in the air.


	11. When chess pieces begin to move

Mountain citadel, Egypt: Mountainous Desert, Undisclosed location 12:59 am

One extreme to the next, that clearly described the citadel hidden within the dangerous mountain desert of Egypt. When the sun dared to show its face, heat quickly took the opportunity to ravage the barren land of never ending sand, but it was nights like these where one questioned the cruelty of nature. Fog rolled in from unknown lands engulfing the citadel in thick white, a mere dull amber twinkling to signify life. The air was freezing, conditions almost hard to breathe and body parts numb as silent figures moved about the shadows.

The citadel was an unforgiving fortress, but was in truth quite suitable for Ra's al Ghul and his empire of blood thirsty assassins who would work to create the balance of the world he had always dreamed of.

"You understand your duty do you not?" Ra's al Ghul questioned without much emotion as he looked out at his citadel. A city he built with his own blood and sweat, a fortress to train his weapons that would act as an extension of himself, obedient weapons who would carry out his will. The sound of heels echoed as a beautiful woman revealed herself, leaving behind the cloak of shadow that would never fool the great man's senses.

The woman cut a striking picture, cloaked in a stunning grey coat with midnight blue fur lining, her body was wrapped in a tight fitted leather body suit deep brown hair flowing around her. She was beautiful and her eyes which captivated many, were so similar to the man that did not even glance in her direction.

"Seduce Bruce Wayne and bare his child" She spoke nonchalantly as she moved to stand beside her father, her body shivered noticeably as the cold wind whispered secrets of the night that only her father seemed to understand.

The man was silent, not flinching as the cold wind danced around him and his breath misted in the air.

"Funny things emotions are, so many find themselves ruled by them that it is almost pitiful" at his words Talia tensed swallowing nervously as her leather glad hands clenched the railings tightly before releasing.

Ra's al Ghul turned to the woman that was his daughter, his legacy, he had watched silently as she became consumed with the man that was his proven enemy…yet a man he could say he admired.

"Secrets don't stay too long in the shadows my dear, especially to the man that rules them" Again his voice carried little emotion, it was mostly nonchalant as if his daughter's actions did not faze him.

"Father…" she began hurriedly but was silenced as he finally made eye contact with her...cold emerald eyes, because they were so much more magnificent than her own light green, assessed her, unreadable and intimidating.

"You fancy yourself in love with the man, so in love that you would question your loyalty to your father. You would question your loyalty to me!" those eyes were not cold now, they shun with cool anger, the underlining threat brimming to the surface if only for a moment.

Talia hesitantly stepped back before taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, she would not show fear before him. She would not allow him the satisfaction of her weakness.

"My loyalty stays true father! I would do nothing to dishonour you or your reign." Her lips set in a firm line and eyes fierce with brimming emotion. There was silence between the two, his eyes staring unwavering into her own, before she was forced to look away.

Ra's al Ghul frowned almost unnoticeable before turning away from his daughter, stare far beyond the desert mountains.

"For what I perceive holds true, it is in the shadows that the true face is seen" He said simply to her declaration.

At the response Talia frowned before looking beyond the mountains herself, heart hammering as she thought of the man she admittedly loved.

He had forced her to choose between himself and her father and here she was… it was sad that she could not clearly identify who truly held her loyalty.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" A suave baritone broke the silence as Lex Luther made his presence known to the two.

"Not at all, I trust your flight was a pleasant one" Ra's al Ghul smirked as he moved to greet his ally.

"Talia" Lex smirked in greeting as his eyes trailed up her body before finally settling on her face.

Talia glared at the man before dismissing him "You should be careful of those eyes of yours, it would be a tragedy if the great Lex Luther lost his precious eyesight" She drawled mockingly.

Ra's al Ghul laughed in amusement at the two before turning his attention to Luther.

"I assume this not a regular friendly visit?"

"Indeed my friend, it is truly a tragedy how quickly Madeline Marque's health had declined, apparently doctors found her condition impossible to treat." Luther smirked, eyes shining cruelly.

At that Ra's al Ghul eyes gleamed in triumph before turning away from the man.

"Unfortunate news indeed, it seems the poor Marques heir is now on his own, a shame for someone so young." The smile on his face contrasted greatly with the words spoken.

"My thoughts exactly, maybe it's time we give our support to an heir in need?" Luther questioned as if he did not already know the answer.

"Yes…I do believe it's time young Helias becomes acquainted with his loving father who of course only wishes him the best" Ra's al Ghul commented pleasantly, studiously ignoring the dark glare present on his daughter's face and her clenching fist.

Gotham Cemetery, Gotham city: 4:58 pm

Above the congregation thunder rumbled ominously as around them the skies wept, the gentle patter echoed as drops slid across stark black nylon, the only shelter to be offered. The leafless trees swayed listlessly in the almost too gentle wind, a black crow peering at the gathering before flying away a loud caw.

"there is a time for everything, a time to be born and a time to die…

A time to plant and a time to uproot the plant…

A time to weep and a time to laugh…

A time to mourn and a time…"

The priest's voice was clear and loud among the subdued group, women could be heard sniffling quietly fighting tears, men's throats bobbed with suppressed emotion and among them all stood to the very front, Harry.

He was a man at first glance free of emotion, eyes dry and body still as he stared at the beautiful casket surrounded by Blue Chrysalis.

Oh the irony that Madeline Marques would be buried surrounded by the very plant that killed her, surrounded by people who cared nothing for her…

Harry did not even flinch as a woman bawled loudly, prostrating herself and eventually being pulled away by well-meaning persons to console the obviously distraught woman.

Then there were the whispers that were not quite low enough not to be heard by Harry

"I heard she got involved in some questionable activities…"

"I heard this was a murder…"

"Do you think the heir?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"…admittedly its plausible"

Harry was brought out of his thoughts at the gentle hand rested on his shoulder, looking up he was met with the soft stare of Sinclair.

"Master Hadrian, it is done" He spoke gently as he held the umbrella firmly, rain pouring heavily around them. Just like that everything was back in focus, the crying women, the cold rain, the heavy scent of wet soil and the single casket surrounded by Blue Chrysalis.

Madeline Marques was dead…

Madeline Marques is dead…

His mother…his mother was dead.

Looking once more at the lone casket Harry nodded his head "Yes…yes it is" and with that both walked towards the awaiting vehicle now and again being stopped by well-wishers and sympathizers.

Watchtower: Undisclosed location 6:01 pm

"On a somber note the late Madeline Marques was laid to rest at the Gotham city cemetery"

"It is not clear the cause of death, though for weeks her health seemingly declined until she was finally hospitalized."

"Helias Marques stands to inherit a sizable estate along with the majority shares of Sion pharmaceuticals."

"Madeline Marques is dead" Superman said softly as he muted the news feed.

"You didn't attend the funeral" he stated as he turned to assess his closest friend separate from Louis Lane.

Batman frowned before bringing up the holographic monitor "I believe that would be highly inappropriate given the circumstances"

Superman frowned but conceded to the point "There will be talk"

"There is always talk…you off all people should know that Mr. Reporter", before Superman could respond flash entered the room expression anxious.

"I believe they were…Cadmus…they were developing biological weapons" at that silence permeated the entire room.

"Are you certain?" Batman queried, tone serious as he awaited confirmation.

"Yes samples taken from the labs…they tested for high traces of anthrax, small pox but worst were the vials of cultured samples of disease long since extinct." Flash rubbed the top his head agitated when he thought about what he found and what were done to so many of the children they rescued from the facilities.

"The children admitted to emergency facilities tested positive for diseases like the Bubonic plague and it doesn't end there, these samples were in the process of intentional mutation."

Looking away Flash sighed "None of the children survived."

"So what's the plan Biological warfare?!" Superman questioned shocked.

"Does it seem like these experiments were anywhere near completion before the Cadmus fire?" Batman asked quickly as he swiftly ran through documents on the holograph computer.

"Honestly speaking I don't believe Cadmus was actually the real deal…the level of experimentation, no completions… I think it's just a preliminary facility… a tester for lack of better words." Flash finished.

"If you're correct and Cadmus is a preliminary facility then there is the possibility that there are more facilities such as Cadmus in existence…facilities that are the sites for major operations." Batman concluded.

"The Marques currently dominates the pharmaceutical industry…they own the most high-tech labs both onsite and offsite. Not to mention the ownership of a majority of patents for the distribution of various drugs." Superman began.

"And now Madeline Marques is dead, a woman who proved to be a non-participant in any unscrupulous activity…she actually made efforts to correct a majority of wrongs done by her company" Batman added without much emotion.

"Now majority of that company's shares now lay in the hands of her son…a virtual unknown." Flash concluded.

"Ra's al Ghul… it's almost his trademark to attack populations with biological weapons to achieve his vision of utopia a world in complete environmental balance." Batman stated as he brought up a file on the man in question.

"Not only that but he now seemingly has connections with a powerful pharmaceutical company who are more than capable of conducting such large scale research and experiments without a second glance from the government." At that Batman pulled up a picture of Helias Marques.

"Neither can we forget Lex Luther who does nothing without some kind of gain to increase his reach of power" three files were now on the screen linked by red lines, though a question mark was placed beside Helias Marques.

"We have to find out how much Helias Marques knows and his possible involvement with the whole process." Batman finished as he faced the two.

"Honestly you're in the best position to scope him out running in the same circles an all" Flash muttered.

"The young team, I believe there in contact with the Marques heir" Superman frowned as he thought about the previous interactions with the group.

"What?!" Batman almost growled hands clenched tight, that if they were visible they would be bleach white.

"They are still obviously investigating Cadmus despite our warnings" Superman muttered a flash of guilt consuming him for a while as he pictured the angry eyes of the clo…of Conner.

"Actually…this may be an opportunity, if the kids can somehow gain the trust of Helias Marques…"

"No!" Bruce immediately objected.

"Come on Bats its actually a brilliant…" Flash began to argue angered.

"Not until we deem the Marques heir a non-threat, then we can allow them to conduct covert missions" Batman growled before stalking away, he had a team to speak to.

"I understand this is personal, but how long will he allow this to cloud his judgment" Flash spoke in a soft serious tone.

"His judgment isn't impaired, he has a right to be cautious of the man, after all Cadmus with aid from Marques could clone me…imagine them getting their hands on our young protégés" Superman spoke with an undertone of anger before following Batman.

"Of course you would agree with him after all you both can never be wrong" Flash muttered as he looked at the image of Helias Marques, an enigma.

He quickly pulled out his phone dialing a number quickly.

"Hey Wally heads up Bats and Sups know you guys have had contact with Helias Marques"

He wouldn't allow unfounded judgment to cloud his vision.

Marques Manor, Gotham City: Master bathroom, 8:57 pm

A light steam filled the bathroom as Harry relaxed completely in sunken dark blue bathtub which had candles strategically placed around it. The candles were of the herbal variety, which would greatly aid in calming his nerves and relaxing his mind.

Harry's hair was messily pinned, quite a few strands of curls that had become even more chaotic in steam filled bathroom, escaping and plastered themselves upon his neck and shoulders. Harry leaned back completely body emerged to his neck with water filled with scented oils. One leg dangled in the air as he twirled a blue chrysalis flower between his fingers.

"No cure they say…" Harry studied the plant before letting it fall to the floor carelessly, he didn't look up as the bathroom door was opened to reveal Sinclair.

"Master Hadrian you've been inside for a while now" As he moved to replace towels with fresh ones.

Sighing Harry looked towards the concerned butler before smiling "You don't have to check up on me you know... I'm fine"

"Nevertheless it settles my mind to know you are not seeking to drown yourself in which might i add is in no way glamorous" Sinclair cracked a smile.

At that Harry laughed lightly before cupping some water in his hand and pouring it over his dangling leg.

"You needed something Sinclair?" Harry questioned amused, shifting to face the man, the action allowing his hair to become unpinned falling around him and getting wet in the process.

Harry huffed in exasperation but made no move to re-pin the hair, at the almost childish pout Sinclair couldn't help but laugh softly before addressing Harry.

"Lex Luther has become even more persistent if it is even possible" Sinclair commented annoyed as he pulled out another envelope.

"Mother has just been buried and he still pushes" Harry snorted inelegantly.

"It is truly getting ridiculous at this point perhaps you should throw a dog a bone as they say it?"

Reclining once more in the bathtub Harry closed his eyes "Dinner at Freya's, two weeks from now Friday at 8:00 pm sharp"

"I'll inform Lex Luther of your plans, and do get out of the water before you become an unsightly prune!" Sinclair scolded as he left, managing to receive another laugh from Harry.

He was soon left to his thoughts as the water rippled the moment he moved his foot.

"Beware the shadows Harry"

"Throw a dog a bone indeed" Harry frowned eyes once again focused on the Blue Chrysalis that began to wilt in the heat of the room.


	12. Deceit moves

Mount Justice: Meeting room 9:30 pm

"You went against specific orders and continue to investigate Cadmus despite several warnings!" Batman spoke furiously without raising the tone of his ever so composed voice.

"Not only that you made contact with a man who is still under investigation by the League! A man that could very well pose a threat to not only your lives, but the lives of innocent civilians!" He was now glaring at the gathered teen heroes, M'gaan fidgeting nervously to the side a sense of guilt about her, while Robin's fist was clenched tightly as he looked away. Conner wasn't much better, a deep scowl quite prominent as he glared back just as fiercely as the Batman, Kaldur said not a word, stoic in his disposition.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Batman demanded as he studied the team, silence reigned Robin obviously holding back his words, Wally placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before remaining just as silent.

"This behaviour is not acceptable if you cannot follow simple orders, then perhaps our evaluation was flawed…you are not ready" Batman concluded.

At that there was a loud outcry from the team,

"You can't do that!" Wally shouted outrage clear on his face as he stepped forward, key members of the League surrounded the team. Batman had stormed the cave followed closely by superman as if on a war path, he had immediately called the League to attention and now here they were.

"You have no right to do this!" Robin shouted furiously, he could honestly say he felt a sense of betrayal from his mentor's actions.

"We have completed a series of missions more dangerous than a simple investigation in Cadmus, more dangerous than making contact with what could be the closest link in revealing plots attempted by the unknown enemy! Do you not see with a decision like that you greatly undermine our purpose, or is it that we should forever remain the lapdogs!' Kaldur shouted furiously for once losing his unshakeable calm.

"You'll find that we are very much in our right to disband this team, especially if you partake in rash…" Superman began temper rising before he was quickly interrupted.

"No! We could care less about what you think; we will continue to investigate with or without your permission!" Conner growled out, stepping forward brushing off the M'gaan's hand that tried to hold him back.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Superman growled back just as furious glaring don at his clone.

"He's right it doesn't matter what you decide here, we'll continue our investigations, we'll continue to get involved and collectively we'll solve the problem" Robin stepped forward garnering nods of convictions from the team, though M'gaan looked more hesitant.

"Maybe it's best we listen to them, they've never stared us wrong before" She questioned softly, flinching away from the unforgiving glare they were being given by both Batman and Superman.

"This is ridiculous! They have a right to continue investigations as they see fit!" Flash spoke up as he stood beside them, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder to show he could back down momentarily.

"You only have a problem with this because of the people involved, if it were anyone else can you honestly say you would behave this way?" Flash said with force not willing to be bullied to accept a decision that was obviously made through personal reasoning.

"I'm with Batman on this if they can so easily dismiss orders…" Wonder woman began

"Of course you would agree with them!" Black Canary muttered as she moved towards the young heroes.

"Canary…" Arrow began but quickly shut up at the fierce glare he received from the blond.

"You're either with us or against us!" Conner glared folding his hands over his chest dismissing Superman's stare as he studied the Batman.

Without a word Batman spun away from the group cloak billowing as the Zeta tube carried him away.

"It seems you leave us no choice…just, please consider Batman is weary for a reason" Superman said softly.

"He thought me not to let my emotions or personal afflictions interfere with missions, perhaps it's his time to follow through with his words." Robin said almost bitterly, at that Flash placed a hand on Robin's shoulder in comfort, Conner almost out of character doing the same.

Superman frowned as he thought over Robin's words nodding his head in reluctant acceptance as he too walked away.

He would soon talk to Bruce, it seemed his relationship with Richard suffered greatly through his actions.

Freya's South Metropolitan, Metropolis: VIP floor, 8:05 pm

The sound of classical jazz filled the air, lights dimmed and room beautifully decorated in its simplicity, Freya's truly stood up to its reputation. The hum of soft conversation could be heard, every now and again a loud rumbling laugh from one of the many business men who were sufficiently entertained by their flavour of the night.

Harry gently dismissed the waiter as he approached to offer a refill of the starter drink of the night, a simple glass of fine champagne.

Taking a sip of his barely touched glass Harry looked out at the city of Metropolis, it was vastly different from Gotham filled with sparkling lights and clear skies. It was beautiful…but not him, the darkness of Gotham it called to him like a siren at sea.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a smooth baritone interrupted his musings

Harry turned slightly to see a tall man, well built, clean shaven head, he was obviously no stranger to a gym for sure.

"Lex Luther… it's distasteful to keep a man waiting" Harry drawled as he took another sip of his champagne before giving the man his full attention.

Luther smirked before removing his coat and taking a seat,

"I do apologize for that my dear, though I did send word that I would be momentarily held up, a man does have his duties"

Harry placed his champagne down as he relaxed with a smirk, "Of that I have no doubt…it's funny you make this seem a favour on your part."

There was silence between the two before Luther relaxed himself before a disarming smile graced his features

"You are not what I expected, I must admit"

"Oh?" Harry commented simply as he studied the man before him, it was clear that the person before him was simply a well-crafted mask, what lay behind was a dangerous mind.

"You play the part of the young flirty heir well, one who cares for nothing but the riches offered…almost trophy material one would even dare to say" Luther smirked as he signalled the waiter over.

"And what makes you think I'm not exactly what you say?" Harry questioned amused as Luther seemingly took control of their dinner, the waiter accepting the order diligently.

"And twos slice of the house special of the day for dessert if you would" Luther smirked eyes never leaving Harry's own emerald.

"I hope you don't mind that I've ordered for us both Helias, it's just that I've been here quite a few times…"

"What is it that you want Mr. Luther?" Harry said asked nonchalantly as he circled the rim of the glass with a delicate finger.

"Please do call me Lex, Mr. Luther was…is my father" Luther smiled pleasantly, which slowly faded as he was met with raised eyebrow for his efforts.

Sighing as if disappointed Luther took a sip of his wine before adapting a more serious expression.

"It's quite unfortunate what happened to your late mother, I wish to offer my condolences"

"Condolences accepted but I'm sure that's not exactly why you insisted we meet; you were a bit too persistent in your pursuit for something as simple as that" Harry drawled.

"A parent's death is no small thing Helias…" Luther said gently grasping gently at Harry's hand, holding it firmly in his larger one.

"It's unfortunate that you knew her for only such a short time…" a throat cleared as the waiter stood with the first meal of the night. He was pointedly staring at Harry's hand held firmly in Luther's grip, a thumb caressing the skin.

"Your order sirs" the waiter spoke hesitantly, noticing the displeased glare from Lex Luther,

Harry slowly removed his hand from Luther's, he would not act like a child who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

As soon as the meal was placed before them Harry resumed speaking, "You assume much about the level of contact I had with my mother"

"Not so much assumption but true knowledge dear" Luther smirked as he took a bite of his meal, steaming hot and quite appetizing.

"I am quite a close family friend and ally to the Marques, a friendship I now extend to you as you endeavour to lead your family to greatness."

"And yet you were not at her funeral…some friend you must be" Harry smirked as he took a bite himself, he had to admit the choice lightly dressed parmesan chicken was divine as simple as it was.

Luther laughed at the response before taking a sip of his wine, noticing the curious stares of the restaurant patrons, housewife gossiping among themselves casting theirs gaze on the beauty before him. And oh what a beauty, innocent even to an extent, he would have no problem moulding Helias Marques to fulfil his needs.

"I must admit we had a falling out of sorts…an argument involving your father" at that Luther looked up to stare at Harry who did not even flinch as he took another bite.

"She did inform you of your father's identity I presume?" Luther spoke in concern as if it were not a line he had thrown to catch his prey.

Swallowing slowly, Harry took another sip of wine before answering,

"I'm afraid not…it wasn't something that ever came up in our conversations" Harry made sure to appear hesitant to reveal such information, a touch of vulnerability in his voice before seemingly composing himself.

"A shame really, in our last conversation I insisted she reveal your father's identity, if I'm not mistaken it was even I who had convinced her that you've been away too long and should resume your rightful place among us" Luther spoke softly eyes sincere.

"I am your friend Helias whether you accept it or not, I will only ever look out for your best interest."

There was a silence between the two as Harry looked away and at the city yet again

"Ah… my very own valiant hero come to life aren't you Mr. Luther" Harry mocked ever so slightly

"Helias…"

"The way you speak…you know my father personally." Harry stated

"You speak truth" Luther confirmed.

"And should I wish to meet him?" Harry asked curiously only to quickly pay his attention to the man before him as yet again his hand was gripped in a firm one a gently kiss from warm lips placed on his knuckles.

The action brought about startled and excited gasps from their audience who tried to act as if they were not intruding on a private conversation.

"I would deny you nothing" Luther smirked roguishly voice a deep baritone that for anyone else would send shivers up their spines, like so many of the swooning ladies who were clearly not eavesdropping.

"No…I don't believe you would Lex" it went unnoticed the dark glint in Harry's eyes, a scream from the woman beside them echoing as her glass shattered unexpectedly.

Wayne Enterprises, Gotham city: 78Th floor CEO's office, 11:45 pm

A gasp echoed as Talia found herself pushed up against the cold glass of Bruce's office, legs wrapped around his waist, breath heavy and wanting as he captured her lips with his own, a battle of dominance that he easily won as she melted in his embrace.

In a rush the buttons of her shirt were torn from her damp blouse, revealing a deep red lacy bra that enhanced her already ample breast, her skirt hiked up to teasingly reveal a matching pair of panties as his fingers brushed against the edges.

She ached for him, was almost desperate, heart racing a mile a minute as he attacked her neck and finally his strong fingers slipped to where she needed it most.

She gripped his hair tightly, hips grinding harshly to perfected rhythm, thighs moist from the never ending pleasure.

"B…Bruce, pl..ea.., Bruce !" the moan caught in her throat as she quickly tore at his shirt, nails raking done a defined chest. A sheen of sweat covered her body, the clothes feeling uncomfortable as he reached deeper, block dots filling her vison, thighs tightening around him.

Breaths were deep and heaving, heart pumping away furiously as he captured her lips yet again muffling her moans.

The sudden shrill ring of a phone tore through the moment like a sharp knife, Bruce freezing in action before pulling away slowly, releasing Talia from his hold as she steadied her trembling legs.

"Bruce…" she began, but frowned as he began to button his shirt quickly,

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Bruce spoke softly

"Bruce!" Talia protested as she reached for him but he quickly stepped away,

"This isn't supposed to happen Talia!" Bruce shouted, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yet it did! You can't tell me you did not feel the bond between us!" she glared as she pulled down her hiked up skirt in frustration.

"Talia…" Bruce began but was soon interrupted

"You tore at my clothes, had your hands over my body Bruce, had your tongue…"

"Enough Talia!" Bruce shouted as he looked away from the tempting woman, the very woman he wished to forget as long as she was loyal to Ra's al Ghul.

"You love me" Talia said softly as she touched his cheek, the phone began to ring again and just like that he pulled away.

"We've discussed this Talia, nothing can come of this." Bruce said finally, it happened so fast now that thought about it. One minute he was brooding about the young protégés' refusal to back down, even worst their decision to continue contact with Marques, then there she was, his temptress who quickly wheeled him in like a starving man.

"We discussed nothing! You gave an ultimatum and left me no choice before you ran off like some coward!" she screamed in fury.

At that Bruce shoved the table harshly, the wood scraping against hard floors with a punishing screech, papers scattering across the floor, Talia flinched at the action ever so slightly.

"Coward?" Bruce spoke harshly though his voice was soft.

"You know exactly what I mean Bruce" she whispered before taking up one of the scattered papers, the familiar face of Heilas Marques staring back at her mockingly. She clenched the paper tightly slamming it down on the table before walking out.

For a moment she stopped at the door to look back at the man who leaned against the glass walls, looking out at Gotham city.

"For the record…I choose you Bruce, the love I have for you is worth more than the life Ra's al Ghul wishes of me." she whispered before finally leaving.

Bruce said nothing as he finally answered the ringing phone.

"Wayne" he answered

"Master Bruce, it seems young Richard will not be joining us tonight after all, perhaps an intervention is at hand?" Alfred cultured voice carried through.

"He's less likely to listen to me these days" Bruce muttered as he turned away from the glass walls to sit at his desk. He took up the picture of Helias Marques and placed it among the rather thin folder that held all the gathered information he could find on the man.

"Perhaps Master Bruce, you should evaluate how much your anger has clouded your judgment,"

"Alfred…" Bruce began before he sighed tired from his raging emotions.

"Perhaps it's time you get your wits about you and be the true detective you are Master Bruce" and with that the call ended.

Sighing Bruce rested his head on the leather seat eyes closed.

"Perhaps…Perhaps I'm being ruled to closely by emotions, he hasn't done anything wrong yet…yet" Bruce muttered.


	13. Accepting you were wrong: Reveal

Marques Manor, Gotham City: Master bed room, 6:45 am

"Running a bit late aren't you Master Hadrian, the trip to the construction site will take approximately 2 hours, at this rate you won't arrive at your desired time" Sinclair commented as he placed a tray of steaming hot tea.

Harry smiled lightly as he adjusted the collar of his deep green shirt, that was neatly tucked in into a well-tailored black pants, that fit to his form quite well.

"Not if you drive Sinclair I'm sure to arrive half an hour early"

"Be that as it may Master Hadrian, you do have a reputation to keep up, arriving late will endear you to no one, more so Bruce Wayne who at this point is your major partner in this project" Sinclair scolded as he pulled out a beautiful black cloak and a matching set of gloves placing them and the made bed.

"Odd how he suddenly decided to help after he makes it quite clear how much he detest me, as far as he's concerned I killed his parents" Harry frowned angrily before allowing Sinclair to slide the black cloak over his shoulders.

"Is it hypocritical of me that I hate him purely on that principle…because he judges me because he's the all-knowing hero who stands for good?" Harry muttered as he pulled the leather gloves over his hands.

"It's human nature to fall to prejudgment at times Master Hadrian, I do not agree with his stance on things, but you must admit it is understandable. Haven't you personally carry hate for someone that has done you wrong?"

"And there lies the difference between me and him, I've done nothing wrong" Harry spoke softly as he took up his tea and sat on the be.

"But our family has Master Hadrian, and therein lies our problem" Sinclair challenged, not willing to allow the man he had become quite fond of the chance to lose himself in emotions that would greatly cloud his judgment.

Harry hummed in agreement but made no further move to continue the conversation, resulting in a fond sigh from Sinclair.

"I presume the dinner with Lex Luther went well?"

Harry snorted at that quite inelegantly, placing his cup on the provided saucer

"The man views me an easy target that he can win with suave words and a roguish smirk, even painted himself as a man who cared for nothing than what was in my best interest."

"He went as far as to state that it was his close relationship with mother that allowed me to return"

At that Sinclair snorted lacking any elegance "Pity he hasn't realized that Madeline had nothing to do with your return, it was solely your prerogative."

"He went as far as to throw the father card in… I will be meeting him soon you know. Speaking of which I'm to visit one of his off shore factories today, he of course insists." Harry spoke but soon amusement faded from his face as he studied the stiffening figure of Sinclair.

"Master Hadrian isn't it a bit…" Sinclair began but was interrupted by a shake of Harry's head.

Standing from the bed Harry placed a gentle hand on Sinclair's own weathered ones

"I know what you're going to say and I agree, but this is my chance to see what they have planned, to understand why mother had to die and what truly is our families involvement." Squeezing Sinclair's hand gently Harry steeped away.

"Once I have that information I'll turn it over to the young team, I trust they will solve the problem and the Marques will suffer no ill effect in the process. It would truly be a tragedy should our family fall under the curious eye of the Justice League and the pathetic people who idolize them" Harry spoke firmly.

"A means to an end then?" Sinclair queried, studying the features of Hadrian

"Nothing more nothing less Sinclair, I'm no hero and as soon as whatever this is, is over all ties will be cut…now come I do believe I've wasted enough time" Harry smiled before leaving the room.

Sinclair sighed as he took up the discarded scarf Hadrian would surely need, if the weather forecast was correct, heavy rains, windy conditions with rapidly decreasing temperatures.

"Young Hadrian you say that so simply, but you're not a person who simply use and discards, you'll become invested in those young heroes' lives. Even when this is done you'll still be linked to them, you're not a hero you say but I beg to differ."

Mount Justice: Meeting room 9:30 am

"We've ran checks on the movements of Lex Luther for the past few days, there has been noting of note except perhaps a seemingly private dinner with Helias Marques, the night before." Robin commented as he brought up the holograph computer.

"He did seemingly take a trip to Egypt for no particular reason, perhaps pleasure for which I greatly doubt, Lex Luther does nothing without gain." Robin finished as he looked at his team, both Flash and Black Canary were present, willfully providing the information the League had procured.

"There are rumors that the two might be…romantically involved" Flash spoke uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

"Way to make a guy sick Flash! Ewwww, he's like what…60!" Wally blanched, gagging comically.

"What? That's what I've heard!' Flash defended, laughing at his protégé's reaction.

"More like it's what you read in those woman's weekly columns you think no one knows you collect" Black Canary snorted amused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Flash spluttered

"Left corner, highest shelf between the two chemistry books" Black Canary grinned unrepentant,watching Flash fidget uncomfortably.

"Looks like you're not the proclaimed ladies' man you proclaim to be", Wally snickered.

"What were you doing in my room anyway!" Flash pointed accusingly at Black Canary who had the decency to blush before looking away and promptly clearing her throat.

"To your previous question Kid Flash he's actually 45 or somewhere around there." She deflected, pointedly looking away from Flash.

"Do you have anything to do with my missing underwear?" Flash questioned with narrowed eyes, watching as Black Canary promptly turned red spluttering in embarrassment.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, there have truly been whispers of Luther's perusal of Helias Marques apparently he bombarded him with request that Marques couldn't hope to refuse." Robin said raising an eyebrow at the duo who blushed embarrassed, in that instant looking so similar to Batman.

"Not to mention the sudden interest so soon after Madeline Marques' death" Kaldur commented, shaking his head lightly to dispel the momentary distraction the two Leaguers presented.

"We need to talk to him again." Conner commented as he walked towards the group, he had been out on investigations with M'gaan to gather any other information they could on the man in question.

"You found something" Black Canary stated seriously as she studied the teen and M'gann who walked slightly behind.

"The pendant around his neck came to our attention the first time we met, it gave off a strange energy close to the helmet of faith and Klarion" M'gaan began as she handed Robin a chip with information to display before the group.

The symbol was projected, with the inner circle spinning every now and again, surrounded by what looked like ancient writings, they couldn't quite place.

"If I'm not mistaken those are runes aren't they?" Kaldur spoke entranced as he moved closer to inspect the image.

"The Deathly Hallows…it's called The Deathly Hallows, according to Celtic folklore it represents a collection of magical artifacts that should make one the Master of death" M'gaan spoke clear and firm.

"I consulted Zatara and he traced the artifact to ancient Egyptian times, the Celtic folklore does not represent the true story behind the Hallows" Conner commented as Robin switched the image to that of hieroglyphs that showed a figure with the pendant around its neck, bathed in what they assumed represented blood surrounded by bodies of warriors.

"Apparently acquiring the deathly hallows does not make one the master of death, instead your granted a boon upon completing a ritual of great sacrifice. A ritual of bloodshed and death" Conner glared.

At that silence descended on the group,

"You said Lex Luther was in Egypt, then he had a dinner with Marques" M'gaan spoke hesitantly.

"At the same time we can't jump to conclusions, you're right we must speak to Marques as soon as possible, he will either speak truth or lies then we will know if he can be trusted." Flash spoke firmly garnering a nod from the team.

"And if he's not trustworthy?" Conner asked seriously

"Then we do what we are meant to do and move from there" Black Canary spoke up.

"He's at a construction site in inner Gotham City, apparently he has aligned himself in a partnership with Wayne Enterprises to build health care facilities for the unfortunate children of Gotham" Robin commented

"Perhaps it is the distraction we need to corner him, with his focus on that project we can move in" Wally commented

At that Robin turned on the news feed

"Today both Bruce Wayne and Helias Marques announced their partnership in the development of charity facilities to aid in children health care and protection, aptly dubbed the Child health Care project"

"It seems whatever bad blood between the two will be put aside to moved forward on the very much anticipated project"

"Lex Luther's involvement was noticeable non-existent, the head of Marques unwilling to comment on the issue"

Mark bay, Gotham city: Donated lands of Wayne Enterprises Construction site 10:30 am

Cameras flashed brightly, as reporters crowded the two who stood on the provided platform for quick interviews and live news feeds.

"Marques! Why build facilities such as this when they will be no monetary gain?" a reporter shouted out as she pushed a recorder in his face, fighting against the crowd that shoved her harshly.

"It's simple I care not for monetary gain, what I strive for is the care of our young children, they deserve that much consideration don't they?" Harry smile pleasantly as he pulled his scarf a bit closer to his body. There was a noticeable slight drizzle of rain as ominously dark clouds rolled in.

"One could argue that you're simply trying to win points with the masses in an attempt to establish yourself among the elite!" Clark Kent steeped forward pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he held a recorder.

"Ah Clark Kent respectable reporter of the Daily Prophet I believe, Metropolis?" Harry smirked as he studied the man, taking note at the shift in Bruce's posture as he answered the reporters who questioned him.

"I must admit to many it would appear so, but I have no need to establish myself and that is not arrogance speaking, it's just fact, what will come will come what care for are children who are seemingly left to suffer for something they could not control" Harry spoke pleasantly.

"You speak confidently as if it is a given this project will succeed?" Clark argued

"And you think it won't, such of lack faith Mr. Kent, do you truly doubt my capabilities or let me rephrase that you doubt the capabilities of Bruce Wayne?" At that Harry smirked, Bruce stiffening beside him before he placed a hand at the base of Harry's spine leaning over to address Clark.

"I assure you there is nothing to be concerned about Mr. Kent, we both are perfectly capable of ensuing the success of this project, and are both equally invested in this endeavor."

At the action whispered echoed around them, tabloids running high with new content as they made note of the strategic placement of Bruce's hand.

"Marques is it true that you're in a relationship with multi billionaire Lex Luther!" a reporter shouted out as soon as Clark backed down.

"I believe the focus here is the CHC project" Harry smiled not showing his discomfort at the hand still present at the base of his spine as Bruce continued to conduct interviews.

"You both were spotted at Freya's last night in a seemingly intimate conversation!'

"Will there be news on the new relationship anytime soon?!"

"Does the age gap not concern you should you represent the best interest of children?"

"Do you believe you're setting a good example to the younger generation?!" the vultures descended and throughout it all Harry smiled eyes glittering coldly. This was a stark reminder why he at times greatly despised humanity, scampering over gossip instead of focusing on the bigger picture.

"I believe the time for questioning is over, do you not agree Mr. Wayne?" Harry spoke lightly sufficiently silencing the masses.

"Yes I'm afraid we do have other commitments to meet" Bruce agreed, and with that the crowd reluctantly dispersed.

"Take your hands off me" Harry spoke simply as if discussing the weather as he watched as Clark Kent retreated to his awaiting vehicle, glancing at the duo only once.

"Trust me it would be my pleasure" Bruce spoke coldly as he removed the hand in question, turning to face Marques.

"Of course you would" Harry dismissed nonchalantly, Bruce frowned at the response before speaking

"Peculiar company you keep…Lex Luther?"

"Why Brucey I didn't know you kept up with the woman's weekly!" Harry mocked

"Your act doesn't fool me" Bruce glared ignoring the obvious attempt to get a rise out of him.

At that Harry looked away from the man, eyes staring at the spot Clark Kent had momentarily stood "It's peculiar you know? It's obvious yet they don't see"

"What?" Bruce questioned puzzled as Harry adapted a contemplative look.

"Nothing!" Harry chirped as he moved to leave, foot slipping but was quickly steadied by Bruce who on instinct gripped the delicate hand, pulling Harry towards his body, hand around a narrowed waist.

"Prejudgment is a terrible thing Mr. Wayne, and I truly don't believe you a fool even if I dislike you" Harry spoke softly before pulling away from the heat of the man, a furnace in their cold surroundings, with that he made his exit.

Bruce frowned at the retreating back, still feeling the slight impression of Helias Marques, his hair soft when it brushed the underside of his chin.

Lex Corp Factory: Undisclosed location, 9:00 pm

There was a cry of pain as M'gaan was thrown and promptly collided with Conner both crumbling against the unforgiving wall of the underground factory. Wally speed around their attacker but was promptly tripped, fist sent flying, the sound of delicate bones breaking as yelled in pain.

"Kf!" Robin shouted concern flipping over the giant, using a wire cord to wrap around the enemy's neck, hoping Kaldur would be able to trip it in an attempt to subdue.

They had scouted the factory when Arrow, after being coerced by Black Canary admitted there were series of suspicious shipments on route.

They had promptly infiltrated the factory, learning Lex Luther had been present for most of the day with an unnamed guest, and had left at 7:00 pm.

Robin held back a scream of pain as his efforts where undermined, body propelled through the air, back colliding with a sharp piece of metal the pierced the skin deeply.

"Robin!' Kaldur shouted dodging out of the way as the giant crushed the very spot he stood, concrete breaking, ground shaking with such force the roof creaked.

With a roar Conner threw a slab of concrete that the giant caught returning it with baffling speed and force that Conner couldn't hope to dodge his body becoming trapped under the weight, struggling to push it free.

"Don't worry about me just stop him!" Robin shouted as Kid flash helped his struggling form.

"Nox" a gentle voice carried through the factory, everyone plunged into darkness.

"What the hell is going on!" Conner shouted as he heard the outraged roar of the giant

"Confringo" and with that there was a loud explosion that echoed with a loud whoosh of air, and suddenly a spontaneous combustion of roaring fire, that raged before dissipating in burning amber.

"It seems you find yourself in a bit of trouble airport boy…Lumos" and with that there was suddenly light, Helias Marques revealing himself from the shadows, eyes glinting mischievously as he kicked at the fading embers.

"A colossal bit of trouble I dare say" Harry laughed grinding out the red hot ashes, a peculiar test tube gently held in his hand.

Marques Manor, Gotham City: Living room, 9:30 pm

Robin hissed as Harry gently wiped away the crusting blood from his skin, dipping the cloth in a pan of cool water filled with healing herbs.

"Hold still airport boy don't' want my hand to slip now and get into your wound" Harry muttered as pat gently around the corners.

"It's Robin, or Richard I mostly go by Dick" Robin muttered as he looked around at his fellow team. Harry's butler was attending Wally's broken nose, snapping it into place with a quick movement.

"Oww! Easy old man this is the lady killer's face!" Wally shouted

"Remind me again why I'm caring for these ruffians Master Hadrian, I thought I've sufficiently deterred you from bringing home strays" Sinclair muttered, though amusement shun brightly.

"Are you guys alright?!" a voice suddenly shouted bursting through the living room doors.

It was a concerned Flash and Black Canary who were instantly on guard as they noticed Hadrian

"And you have finally arrived Barry Allen, Dinah Lance" Harry muttered as he poked at the wound at Robin's back, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone except Sinclair who snorted with a shake of his head.

"Some tea I believe is in order…probably something stronger for the adults" and with that he promptly left.

"Sanabit" Harry muttered a light blue light appearing under his hand as Robin's wound began to nit itself together slowly but effectively.

"You're a magic user" Black Canary spoke carefully, not releasing her guard one bit.

"If that's what you call it" Harry spoke softly as he removed his hand to reveal smooth skin, breath a bit labored.

"There you go airport boy" Harry smiled as he stood, he was unsteady and swiftly Kaldur aided him to a seat.

Seeing the concern on Robin's face Harry smiled before closing his eyes "For a person such as myself healing spells are quite difficult and taxing"

"You mean for a person surrounded by death!" Conner growled out, at that there was a sudden tension before Harry laughed lightly grasping the pendant around his neck.

"You know" Harry said simply

"We know for you to acquire The Deathly Hallows you would have to partake…"

"In a ritual of murder and sacrifice" Harry interrupted Wally, smiling at the stillness of the room, the only sound was the soft clinking of crockery as Sinclair returned with tea and serving of alcohol.

"That's what any research you've done will tell you at any point" Harry muttered as he took up a steaming cup of tea staring into its dark dept.

"And it is not the truth?" Flash asked, eyes narrowed as he studied Harry features.

At the question they all watched him carefully, Sinclair moving to stand behind Harry, placing a hand of support on his shoulder.

"Now that…that I didn't say Barry Allen" at that the team became guarded, reading for a fight should it come.

Finally looking up, Harry made eye contact with them all

"This story begins with one simple statement…I was a fool."


	14. Are you Monster?

"This story begins with one simple statement…I was a fool."

Godric's Hallow, West Country England: Godric's Hallow cemetery 6:00 pm

The sky was a complicated mixture of grey and burning orange as the sun slowly set, in the distance the flock of white birds made the long trip home, fading caws as they went along.

The air was noticeably cold, the smell of wet soil prominent, rain had fallen only moments before and with it a slow fog rolled into the village.

"It wasn't supposed to be them, never them" Harry whispered helplessly as he looked at the black marble grave markers, the only remainder of the woman he saw as a second mother and the child that was all but his son. His hands trembled noticeable as he pulled his coat closer for the bit of warmth he could muster.

"Harry…" Hermione spoke softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, it was unfair how much he had to lose for a war that only he seemed to be fighting. Everyone was content to hide their heads in the sand and depend on a battered young man to save them. At one point both she and Ron were guilty of the same thoughts, but now she had awoken, if only Ron could as well.

"It's my fault you know, if they hadn't…" Harry began turning away from the graves,

"It's not Harry, it's not" Hermione spoke with tears in her eyes as she pulled his resisting body into a hug.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Scotland: Headmaster's office 7:00 pm

"He left this letter for you Harry, Dumbledore was adamant that you receive it at the opportune time…" Minerva began before hesitating at the dark look on Harry's face. He was almost unrecognizable these days, rarely smiling, there was a darkness about him that in truth she feared.

"Opportune time, you mean when I've lost everything, or was it at the perfect moment when Severus Snape revealed that within me was a horcrux" Harry glared at Minerva before turning away.

"Harry... Dumbledore did what he thought best you must understand" Minerva spoke carefully before placing a letter in his hand.

"Please accept it Harry, it most have been awfully important for him to leave a letter in case of his death."

Harry sighed before opening the letter at Minerva's departure,

"Dear boy I must start this letter with an apology, I have wronged you if only for the greater good, and for that I am truly sorry. I do not hope that you will understand the significance of such a sacrifice…the one I have made off your life but you must understand it had to be done for the survival of our world, for the survival of those you love dearly my boy."

"If you are reading this, then I'm afraid I've departed to next adventure dear Harry and have left you alone to face a man who has lost all his humanity. By now you will know of his many horcrux and the one within you. It is with regret that i reveal that destroying them will no longer spell defeat to the man, has he has put in efforts to reabsorb them."

"I had thought with the prophecy, that you would be able to use his horcrux against him, but it seemed from that very night of Halloween the prophecy had been fulfilled. Be that as it may you are the only one who stands in the way of Lord Voldemort and with this I must lead to where you may seek the means to defeat him"

"I wonder dear boy have you ever heard the wizarding tale of the Deathly Hallows?"

Bahariya Oasis, Egypt: Undisclosed mountainous desert 12:00 pm

"Dumbledore said you would be the one to aid me in this pursuit" Harry said firmly as he studied the elderly man before him. He had made his way to a sacred temple not many could hope to find. The old man was the high priest patron to the god Osisris, a man who somehow found himself in debt to Dumbledore of all people.

Humming the man unfolded his legs, standing before Harry before turning away from him to poor some water into a clear risen bowl.

"You carry much hate and pain in your heart, a taint on this holy temple…what aid do you seek?" The wizened voice questioned softly.

"The Deathly Hallows" Harry spoke clearly with not much expression, as the old man turned to face Harry.

"The Deathly hallows a dangerous pursuit, it is not a silly bed time story you Europeans give at night to your children. Master of death they say what fools!" the old man scoffed before turning away.

"It is the only chance I have of defeating Lord Voldemort Smehnkar! You would be a fool to think that after he has concurred Britain that he will stop there!"

"You dare to carry the burden of Death's gift, a true sacrifice for those you may not even truly care for" a strong aged voice mocked the pitiful form of a child who knew nothing but sacrifice.

"Don't you dare patronize me! I do what I must to save this world, you will either help me or get out of my way!" Harry spoke with dangerous conviction, not willing to end his journey when he had come so far.

"You know not what you ask boy, you deign yourself a hero…soon enough you'll come to realize heroes don't exist but by then you would have paid too great a price." Smehnkar hissed in anger.

Bahariya Oasis, Egypt: Undisclosed mountainous desert 4:00 pm

"High priest Smehnkar seems angry with you" Seth spoke softly as took a seat beside Harry who wore stark white robes, a foot gentle playing in the cool water of the natural pool.

"Isn't he always" Harry smiled bitterly before Seth gently pulled Harry's face towards him, their faces inches away"

"He cares for you, perhaps you should listen…is Britain truly worthy of your time?"

Harry frowned before standing swiftly "If you deigned to ask, then perhaps you do not know me as much as you believe you do"

"Harry" Seth called out standing himself to follow behind the retreating man, pulling his resisting body to his firm chest.

Turning Harry around he kissed him for all he was worth, gripping Harry's white robes as if to prevent his escape.

Harry pulled away angrily, stepping away from the man,

"You wish for me to abandon my world to their fate, for me to live with you and have a family…I already told you there is no place in my life for love." Harry looked away from the piercing gaze of blue eyes, not noticing the clenched fist and trembling shoulders as Seth held back frustration.

"There is only duty and nothing else, you should love someone who will love as hard as you do, besides High priest Smehnkar disapproves…as his son perhaps you should listen." With that Harry walked away to complete his meditation session.

Bahariya Oasis, Egypt: Undisclosed Temple of rituals 6:00 pm

A cold wind chilled the bones of all who were present, a multitude of priest and patrons of the god Oasis. This night would be the night of awakening all parts of the deathly hallows finally gathered from which they were scattered across the world.

One by one torches were lit as the sun slowly began to set, Smehnkar dressed in black flowing robes moved in sync with his son Seth as they sprinkled the ashes of long dead ancestors to form a large symbol of the deathly hallows.

"Place the items at each point" Smehnkar instructed three young priest, directing Harry to enter the very center of the pattern.

"It is now or never young one, once the last piece has been put in place you may no longer change your fate." Smehnkar said softly, concern for the very first time touching his stone cold face as he gripped Harry's delicate hand.

Harry looked towards Seth, who looked away glaring at the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of the man who would always be his only love.

"I am ready…and thank-you" Harry spoke softly fire erupting around him as the last artifact was placed.

For a moment it was as if all senses were taken from him, he could not see, feel, hear or even touch. Body almost lost in a void before the temperatures dropped significantly, and Harry found himself lost in dark depts.

"You dear summon me!" a voice hissed, echoing around Harry who could see nothing, heart hammering loudly in his ear, he steadied himself…this was the moment of truth.

"As it is written in your own hand, whoever unites the hallows of your being will be granted a boon as per his reward." Harry spoke with conviction, never to show an ounce of the fear he felt for the being he could not see. The fear he had for the embodiment of Death itself.

"Oh? And you think yourself worthy mortal?" Was the mocking laugh that echoed, a cold breath upon Harry's neck as the being's presence materialized behind him.

Harry remained still refusing to turn around and be lost in the existence of Death, he was not it equal but he would not cower coming this far.

"You gave your word! Honor your oath" Harry glared into space, feeling the frigid hands of death upon his body, a mocking caress that stopped where his heart beat.

"Honor my oath he says, and what pray tell would you have of me mortal?" The hissing voice whispered into his ear, a cold wet tongue moving against it leaving a cold trail.

Swallowing Harry closed his eyes for a moment before, clenching his sweating hands,

"There is a man…no he's less than a man, Voldemort is his name, who thinks himself greater than death. I want him dead and all that he stands for" Harry spoke in a whisper anger bubbling to the surface as he thought of all he had lost to the man.

With that a mocking laugh erupted, the vibrations strong, the volume thunderous as death pulled away from the silly mortal.

"Who are you to demand death of any being! It seems that is now you who wishes to play god, I will not complete your duty for you!" Death snarled grasping the throat of the stupid boy, watching a she struggled for air.

"T…Then give me the power to do so!" Harry shouted, falling to the floor as he took in the much needed breath. There was silence that stretched on for minutes before the sound of footsteps echoed, a tattered cloak brushing against the floor as the being stood before Harry.

Looking up emerald eyes met a tall figure with a large consuming hood that only revealed the fierce half mask of a jackal's skull, the revealed skin was grey, lips black and shine.

"Foolish little boy, I could almost feel sorrow for you…you pursue power to defeat the enemy but that soul of yours, that soul of yours will fracture and who you are will be lost. Many faces you will wear until again your true self you find…such is one of the many burdens of the deathly hallows."

A skeletal hand gripped Harry's chin harshly,black nails long and sharp, a thumb running over soft lips almost lovingly if not for the mockery of a smirk upon deaths face.

"I will grant you your power but in return a tribute of blood and pain will be paid" Was the ominous hiss as the being faded into darkness

"Wha.." before Harry could finish his sentence he found himself suddenly back at the ritual temple, but it was not as he had left scent of heavy metal filled the air, the scent sticking to the back of one's throat insistently. Around him lay scattered bodies of dead priest, blood running like river from the quickly cooling bodies, expression of horror frozen upon their faces.

Gasping in horror Harry stumbled falling to the ground, only to see that his body was covered in blood, hair plastered with it, hands caked up to his elbows.

"what…no, no…I" Harry trembled as realization came to him, hearing a pained gasp harry turned to see Seth, throat carved out brutality, leaving shred flesh in its wake.

"Seth!" Harry cried out, stumbling towards the man he loved, clambering to stop the bleeding at his neck.

Seth gurgled, blood pooling in his mouth as he fought for breath, trying desperately to convey his message to Harry. He raised a trembling hand to Harry's neck where a pulsing pendant materialized, blood smearing the silver pendant.

"I..s, is it what you wanted?" Seth gasped out, eyes dimming before his hand fell limp.

"Seth?" Harry whispered fearfully, grabbing at lifeless hand, holding it to his heart.

Tears pooled at his eyes, burning fiercely as he let lose a strangled sob throwing himself over the dead body of his lover.

"Seth!" the heart wrenching scream echoed in the temple of death, tearing at the soul of Smehnkar who sobbed silently in the shadows, for the destruction that he helped unleash on his people, his son and a lost boy looking for an end to it all.

"I killed them all, including the man I loved and in return I was cursed with the power to complete my duty." Harry spoke softly hands gentle touching the pulsing pendant the seemingly mourned with him.

He looked away from the team of heroes, the firm hand of Sinclair his anchor as he spoke

"To meddle in the realm of the supernatural, there is always a price to pay, and pay it I did, to save a people who I know I could care less for…to save a people who I wished were dead"

There was an uncomfortable silence among the group as Harry took one last sip of his now cold tea. He slowly stood accepting the help from Sinclair as they moved to leave the room.

"You are welcomed to stay the night or to leave it is your choice to make" Harry said without much emotion, eyes unreadable, words meaning more than what was said, with that he left to pursue some much needed sleep.

"Wasn't quite expecting that" Wally frowned.

It seemed they would have a lot to think about before the night ended.


	15. Reasoning: They move

Marques Manor, Gotham city: Blue Chrysalis Garden, 8:00 am

"This garden it's quite beautiful, what flower is this?" Black Canary asked softly as she gently brushed a finger over a delicate petal. The day was one of those rare mornings, where the sky was a beautiful blue, sparse clouds and luminous sun. The air wasn't even chilled as it was a day ago, the weather taking a turn for the worst in the night with loud thunderstorms and heavy winds.

Harry pulled his robe closer to his body as he took another sip of his tea, he honestly did not expect to find the young team in his home after last night, so it was a surprise to find the shapely blond in his gardens taking a morning stroll.

"Blue Chrysalis, a rare plant whose origins lay within the Amazon rain forest if I'm not mistaken." Harry responded noticing the slight pause in Black Canary's movements.

"Beautiful things tend to be quite dangerous if one isn't careful, don't you agree Helias or would you rather Hadrian, the name seems more to your taste" Black Canary said seriously as she pulled her hand away from the plant to study the man.

Harry didn't answer her, he merely placed his cup down before folding his hands over his chest.

"You're still here... honestly speaking I didn't expect it" Harry spoke nonchalantly, watching as the woman took a seat on the garden bench.

"Oh? Think we would run for the hills because we think you murdered a couple of people, or is it the part where you openly admitted you wish a whole society of people dead" Black Canary drawled with a tilt of her head.

Harry chuckled at her deadpan expression before taking a seat beside her, looking up at the bright sky. He felt strange at ease with the woman despite her being a complete stranger, he could sense a strong will about her, a person who stood for what she believed but was not too consumed in those beliefs.

"I must admit I would think you all the judgmental type, especially towards a person like me that views this world a bit different." Harry muttered.

"Well you know what they say about prejudgment…" Black Canary said simply as she braced back on her arms, smiling as the warm sun touched her skin.

"We are not fools you know, you aren't quite the star picture of the squeaky clean individual we endorse, there is a darkness about you, and honestly you might not be even remotely trust worthy" Black Canary began, a sigh escaped her lips as she turned to face Harry.

"Be that as it may there is something about you I can understand, and this is not pity speaking, you are a character of circumstances, you are only human whatever you did does not define you." She finished her expression serious, blue eyes shining with conviction.

"Psychoanalyzing Ms. Lance, for all you know I have some unscrupulous plan set out, and I'm just trying to worm my way into the vulnerable minds of your protégés."

"Don't get me wrong I don't agree with your casual disregard for a society no matter how much they have wronged you, call it naive if you will but I won't stand for that, Conner perhaps but not the others." Black Canary frowned.

"And the kids they can handle themselves, something the League doesn't seem to comprehend at times, but I see the potential in you for a good ally even though honestly your using us to achieve your own goals…it can't stand well for your family to be so blatantly linked with less than legal activities now can it." With that she smirked amused, watching as Harry's face lit up with amusement a carefree laugh erupting from his lithe frame.

"Ah so you caught me, although honestly it wasn't something I was hiding, I don't care for your hero work but I do care for a quick way to wipe my family's slate clean." Harry spoke as he ran his hand through the loose pony tail he had put it his hair in.

"Many of the leaguers wouldn't quite be able to accept your way of thinking you know" Black Canary commented.

"Good thing I don't care what they think in that case" Harry snorted.

"Not even what Batman thinks?" Black Canary asked innocently though she was fooling anyone, Harry frowned at her before scoffing.

"Not even what the world's precious Dark Knight of Gotham thinks Ms. Lance, I hope you're not one to follow gossip columns in the Woman's weekly" Harry drawled.

At that Black Canary laughed before shaking her head "I'm afraid not, cannot say the same for Flash though as much as he denies it"

They fell into a lapse of silence as the cool wind fluttered around them, playing with a few loose curls both blonde and black.

"I dare say we haven't been properly introduced, Dinah Lance otherwise known as Black Canary though you already knew that" Black Canary spoke as she extended her hand.

Laughing lightly Harry accepted the offered hand gently "Helias Hadrian Marques, though I do prefer Hadrian or Harry, nice to meet you"

Wayne Manor, Gotham City: Dining room, 8:15 am

Richard sighed as he took a sip of the steaming coffee that was left in the kitchen, it seemed Alfred wasn't at the manor more or less out on an official business for Bruce. He had sneaked in not too long ago after leaving Marques manor with the team, and was hoping he could avoid Bruce for the rest of the morning.

"Bruce have you seen…" was the shout that slowly trailed off upon seeing Richard quite comfortable at the dining room table. Looking up Richard was met with the sight of a young woman with flowing brown hair and green eyes. She was wrapped in only a bed sheet holding it closely to her spilling cleavage, her hair a mess and noticeable red marks on her neck. Raising an eyebrow, Richard carefully put down his coffee waiting for the woman to speak.

"Oh I thought you were Bruce… excuse my rudeness Talia, Talia Tate" the woman extended her hand with a beautiful smile.

Richard looked at the offered hand then at the woman who was hardly in a state of dress, her neck decorated with vivid red bruises a memento of the night previous.

Studying her expectant gaze, he looked away taking another sip of his coffee with a frown, it had a peculiar taste, a far cry from what he was used to with Alfred.

Talia scowled at the obvious dismissal form the impertinent brat, he obviously was given too much leeway by Bruce himself as much as he appeared strict. Soon enough he wouldn't matter though and with that her smile brightened with a more sinister glint.

"Do you like the coffee? Alfred had to make a quick run on an errand, I even prepared breakfast if you're interested." Talia projected the image of a kind, concerned mother.

"I've had better…and you can stop the act you know, I already don't like you and that fact isn't about to change"

"Richard!" came the reprimanding voice of Bruce as he entered the dining room, fasten the cuff links of his stark white shirt.

"I'm only speaking the truth, I have had better and maybe you should tell your new girlfriend to put on some clothes before she trapezes around someone's home" Richard muttered pushing away the cup of coffee and making his way out of the dining room.

"I'm not done speaking to you!" Bruce glared not amused by Richard's immature behavior, but the boy continued off as if he had not said a word.

"You should probably go after him; I have to leave at any rate…or if you want me to stay?" Talia spoke softly eyes imploring. Bruce frowned not looking at the woman before answering,

"Yes, I should go after him" not willing to acknowledge the displeased frown on Talia's face.

"Mind explaining what that was a minute ago!" Bruce glared leaning against the door jamb of Richard's room.

"It wasn't…just forget it!" Richard scowled tuning away from the man, not willing to see the disappointed gaze.

"Richard!" Bruce began but was interrupted by Richard

"You never seem to acknowledge me these days, almost as if you can only see the sidekick Robin! I could accept that but when you go as far as to ignore my presence and disregard my attempt to help…" Richard trailed off.

Bruce frowned, heaving a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, he slowly approached Richard sitting beside the teen who refused to look up.

"I've been a horrible mentor this past month haven't I…I just got so lost trying to incriminate a man who in all truth I know had nothing to do with my parent's death, his family non-withstanding." Pulling his hand through his hair again, Bruce shook his head lightly before turning to face Richard.

"Not only that, but I haven't been much of a father either, sometimes I forget that as independent and strong as you are, you're still for the most part a 13 year old, boy"

"Is that an apology?" Richard teased lightly a tinge a sadness still there but a hopeful smile made its way on his face.

Bruce smirked but didn't answer, instead he pulled Richard into a headlock ruffling raven locks, protesting loudly Richard pushed away the insistent hand a large grin on his face before he settled for a moment of childish vulnerability.

He seemingly curled himself in the embrace of his adopted father, the scent of spice a familiar comfort to him.

"So that woman…she your girlfriend?" Richard said after a moment of silence cringing at how childish he sounded. Noticing the cringe Bruce cracked a small smile before frowning at the question, running a hand through Richards straight hair.

"It's…It's complicated"

"So a no then?" Richard looked up at the non-answer,

"Why so curious? By the way shouldn't you be at school" Bruce frowned

Ignoring the question Richard pushed on " Sooo no love triangle between You, Helias Marques and Lex Luther" Robin grinned unrepentant.

Raising an eyebrow at the grinning boy Bruce frowned "Woman's weekly?"

"Woman's weekly" Richard laughed amused at the tick that developed in Bruce's eye

Lex Luther private island: Undisclosed location production factory, 4:30 pm

"I'm glad you agreed to accompany me Helias, I dare say today might be a surprise" Luther smiled charmingly as he kissed Harry's hand.

Harry smiled amused as he looked around the giant structure that was the production factory, all around machines moved loudly directed by obviously tired workers as large canisters and chemical tanks were packed together. It was noted that many of the canisters were accompanied by the symbol for toxic and danger.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is all of this" Harry questioned as he walked closer to the railing hands resting upon the cold iron.

Lex watched the beautiful man frown as he looked about, yet his thoughts couldn't be deciphered.

Walking behind Harry he rested his arms around him to rest on the railing himself, caging harry between the railing and his own larger body.

"Tell me Helias what are your thoughts on society at present?" Luther whispered against the delicate ear. Smirking Harry turned to face the man, hands trailing up the dark suit of Luther before grasping the stark red tie around his neck.

"I would say they are a bunch of insignificant pests that the world could do without" Harry whispered, straightening Luther's tie before pushing the man away. Smirking, Luther chuckled darkly allowing the distance between the two but not before he ran his eyes down the length of Harry's body.

"Such harsh words from the budding humanitarian, that project of yours with Bruce Wayne quite a selfless endeavor"

"It gets them on my side does it not?" Harry commented flippantly as he turned away once more from the man.

"You didn't answer my question Lex, what is happening here?"

"We've grown tired of society's sheepish behavior, blatant hero worshiping the destruction of a world with so much potential…" Luther began

"They allow themselves to stagnate and throw the ultimate balance this world can achieve off course" a deep voice interrupted.

Harry quickly turned around to see a man emerge from a shadowed corner, he was handsome though obviously in age. His hair was a peculiar mixture of dark brown, almost black with grey streaks to the bottom. Eyebrows wild, a strange long mustache did not detract from his regal figure, a large green cloak with gold buttons obscuring his otherwise full black suit.

"Ah Helias, I would like to introduce one of my close business associates, an associate of your grandfather and briefly your mother, Ra's al Ghul…but you, you my dear would call him father."

Harry froze at the revelation if only briefly as he studied the man closely, he could admit he couldn't get a read on the man like he could Lex Luther. It didn't matter though for he had no true interest in knowing the man much less to be wheeled into his schemes.

"Helias it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I must admit back then when I learnt your mother had robbed me the chance of knowing you it was if my heart had broken" Ra's al Ghul spoke softly eyes expressing great sadness and hopefulness.

"I admit I am at a lost as to what to say" Harry spoke softly looking away, hands clenching, his hard exterior breaking for a moment as his shoulders shook.

Looking up at the soft touch to his face Harry's breath caught in his throat at the kind eyes "You have my eyes, more beautiful on you than me I must admit" Ra's al commented, at the clearing of a throat the moment was broken.

"You asked earlier what was happening here, this is our revolution to take back and reshape the world into what it was meant to be" Lex began placing a possessive hand on Harry's back as they led him further into the factory.

"These are biologically engineered weapons, diseases long since extinct with a touch of something else" Lex commented as he took up a vial with shimmering blue liquid.

"Blue Chrysalis…you might be familiar with it?" Ra's al Ghul approached Harry as Luther placed the vial in Harry's hand.

"Yes a flower that strives in its very own garden at the manor" Harry spoke handing it back to Lex Luther, noting the firm hand of Ra's al Ghul's hand on his shoulder.

"It's so much more than a flower little one, it's unique property will ensure our success in the future, question is…are you willing to help?" Ra's al Ghul's hand tightened on Harry's shoulder.

There was a tense silence, Harry stepping away from the men looking down at the workers slaving away. At the corner of his eye he noticed the steel dagger expertly hiding in the folds of Ra's al Ghul's cloak, ready should Harry prove a threat. At that Harry smirked to himself, they didn't know how much of a threat he could be even with his back turned to the two.

"Help…and how do you believe I can help you?"

"The Marques family is the owner of one of the most advanced and independent pharmaceutical companies. It's almost if not completely untouchable and uninfluenced by the government and any other such sector." Lex Luther began

"You Helias hold the major shares in that company, with your help we can further produce and distribute the weapons discreetly into society. When it has taken effect, society riddled with seemingly untreatable disease will look for a ray of hope. Hope you will provide by distributing the cure at a price of course." Ra's al Ghul finished.

"And let me guess, being so grateful they'll fall over themselves to meet your every demand"

"That is the gist of it yes" Luther agreed approaching Harry, caressing a curly lock of raven hair.

"And what of the Justice League, wouldn't they pose a threat to this grand plan of yours?" Harry asked softly gentle removing Luther's hand from his hair only for the hand to be captured in a strong hand.

"I have a son…" Lex Luther said out of the blue catching Harry momentarily off guard, even managing a raised eyebrow from Ra's al Ghul.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked hesitantly, questioning the man's sanity.

"A clone of both my DNA and that of Superman's, we ensured that he would be discovered and of course assimilated into the team of heroes." Lex supplied amused at Harry's seemingly confused expression.

"I don't think I quite follow you…" Harry blushed seemingly embarrassed looking away

"That's alright love you don't need to understand it…" Lex smirked

"What he means little one is that the clone is a plant, unknowingly mind you and when he has sufficiently integrated himself into the team of heroes, he will be activated to destroy them from the inside out and that does include the Justice League" Ra's al Ghul supplied with a shark like smile.

"He's but one boy even if he has the DNA of Superman" Harry frowned

"You'd be surprised at what one man could do" Lex Luther drawled suggestively, to which Harry laughed amused.

"A bit forward aren't you Lex, brazen even for you to be so suggestive in front of my new found father"

"Don't mind me little one I don't mind at all, besides if you should pursue a relationship with him it may prove to be quite fruitful" Ra's al Ghul smirked

"Oh? An avid advocate daddy dearest is, do you hear Lex" before there was a response Harry phone went off, shocking them out of the moment.

"It seems I'm needed on official business; would you care to escort me off your island Lex"

"It would be my pleasure, but you have yet to give us a response…will you extend your aid?" Lex queried no one could mistake the cold glint in the man's eyes or the readied stance of attack by Ra's al Ghul.

"I dare say I never had a choice, but to put your mind at ease I'm willing to follow your lead dear Lex" Harry spoke coyly looping his hand around Luther's arm receiving a satisfied smirk from the man.

With that the two walked away not before Harry casually addressed Ra's al Ghul

"It was nice meeting you father I hope to get to know you more" and with that they were gone.

At their exit Ra's al Ghul adapted a cold expression turning to a shadowed corner as Talia in her full leather suit revealed herself.

"You should smile more father, it's almost as if you cared" Talia smirked an expression that quickly slipped from her face as she met the unforgiving stare of the man.

"Forgive me, I forget myself" she spoke quickly bowing her head in submission.

Humming lightly Ra's al Ghul moved over to the railings "What do you think of him?"

Frowning Talia looked away in distaste "Pretty I guess, intelligent enough but obviously a child playing at a big man's game, he can't hope to understand what you wish to achieve father"

"With the right training he will Lex Luther will ensure that" Ra's al Ghul muttered.

"And what you'll make him your heir" Talia spat out only to be backhanded across the face a surprised pain fill gasp almost echoing in the loud factory.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner!" Ra's al Ghul glared at the trembling woman

"Forgive me father" Talia glared at the floor not making eye contact.

"You have always been my heir; you've proven yourself that much child" Ra's al Ghul spoke softly caressing the bruised cheek apologetically before turning away

"Father?" Talia questioned softly, hope shining in her eyes at the acknowledgment.

"Did you administer the poison?" He hanged the topic completely.

Straighten her shoulders Talia moved to stand beside the man

"Robin ingested the first dose, the brat will soon be feeling quite ill, a second dose should prove lethal"

"And the heir?"

"Bruce Wayne is a careful man, hardly ever consumed by alcohol, and he doesn't forget protection even in a fit of passion" Talia frowned.

"Perhaps you do not entice him as much as you think you do" he commented coldly before walking away.

"Tic toc Talia , tic toc"

With that he was gone leaving fiercely glaring Talia in his wake "I hold his heart, I know it! It's simply to get him to lose that control for once!"


	16. A Spark, Gasoline we catch fire

Drip…,Drip..., Drip…the sound of water in the distance, a rhythm, an echo, a song in the ever consuming darkness. Then black waters still, and in the center a luminous light shining down on that still lake, a lone figure bare as the day he was born, knees pulled his chest head bowed and encircling arms for comfort.

"Give yourself, give it all…take a chance, take a leap, I wonder…" the hissing baritone, loud in the consuming silence. With those words it was time stopped a descending drop of water frozen in mid-air and just like that the scene warped.

Now in its place was a wide murky lake, water reaching the waist of the now standing figure, surrounded by floating dark purple lotus flowers almost black. There was a horizon, the sun large and red, the skies a soothing burnt orange as the sum slowly sank to unknown depts.

"You wonder what?" Harry's voice was naught but a whisper among the calming scene as the sound off wading water steadily became louder the entity moving to stand behind Harry's still form.

The entity known as death simply hummed before finally standing beside Harry, long black nails brushing against the delicate petal of the purple lotus before holding it in its hand.

Slowly the color of the lotus began to change to a glowing blue, a beacon as the sun finally bid the world farewell.

"A change in the cycle of your existence… I wonder what will you do when change comes?" Death hissed placing the blue lotus in Harry's hand. Harry frowned at the flower before looking around as one by one the lotus changed from deep purple to glowing blue.

"Life is quite peculiar isn't it…I don't like change Harry" the venomous hiss, an expression of anger before the being simply vanished from existence.

Looking up at the night sky Harry froze, for in that sky the deathly hallows bled angry red, the symbol once whole now bore cracks in its perfection and around him blue lotus shines bright.

Mount Justice: Meeting Room, 10:00 pm

"Well this is different" Harry commented amused as Batman guided his blindfolded form into the meeting room. It had been three weeks since Lex Luther had revealed his plans to him, three weeks since he tried to establish contact with the young team, three weeks and here he was now been escorted blindfolded to meet said team.

"It is a necessity" was Batman's only response before they were finally at their destination, Harry could feel the repressed strength in the mans' hands as he removed the blind fold from his face.

Squinting at the bright light, Harry blinked for a few times before the room came into focus, it wasn't truly anything spectacular or amazing excluding the technology. It seemed that not only Batman would be a part of this meeting key members of the league was also present, Superman's displeased frown quite prominent.

Smiling to himself Harry focused on Batman who stepped away from him,

"Why Brucey if I knew you were into bondage I would have agreed to go out with you a long time ago" Harry grinned, receiving chocked surprised from those present, Green Arrow noticeably amused as he let lose a raucous laugh, receiving an elbow in the stomach for his troubles courtesy of Black Canary.

"I like this guy!" Green Arrow grinned as he evaded yet another jab from Black Canary's elbow.

Batman only raised an eye brow at Harry, before giving Robin a look as he quietly snickered among his team, even Conner cracked a smile.

"You have information that would prove useful?" Superman spoke with a disapproving frown as he studied the man known as Helias Marques. He didn't trust the man one bit and he was sure as hell not in agreement with Batman to bring the man to Mount Justice. There was something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way and those eyes, he couldn't help but find them familiar and not in a good way.

"Wow tough crowd… by the way you don't mind me asking a question do you, why are you all wearing your underwear outside your clothes, that must be quite uncomfortable not to mention its bad taste, those poor innocent young minds" Harry frowned his expression serious enough that unless you noticed the glint in his eyes you would not recognize the amusement.

"Harry…please" Black Canary implored softly watching as the amusement faded from Harry's eyes.

"I much prefer to speak to the young heroes than these buffoons that surround me" Harry drawled.

"You would do well to not antagonize the League Marques" Superman spoke with narrowed eyes, receiving an unimpressed stare for his efforts.

"The young team is an extension of the League; whatever information you would impart to them would find its way to us" Wonder Woman frowned.

"An extension" Harry scoffed before looking at the young team, they nodded understanding that it was truly them that Harry recognized as far as heroes went. Narrowing his eyes Harry took a closer look at Robin, noting the pale complexion, far from its healthy glow, almost unnoticeable labored breaths and a slight waver in his stance.

Batman too noticed Harry's focus, promising to have a talk with Robin when this was over, the apparent flu had been ongoing for three weeks now.

"They want to establish a new order for this world, one more to the design of their sense of balance and growth." Harry began handing a chip to Batman, their fingers brushing momentarily before Batman uploaded the chip to the holograph computer.

"You are aware of the production of biological weapons, if you have garnered any information from Cadmus you'll know there are many more facilities" Harry spoke as he walked closer to the projected map with red dots.

"You'll find facilities in in each of the major countries, partnerships been made with every pharmaceutical company that will lend an ear, Helix , Tetra, Core Head…and Sion Pharmaceuticals to name a few."

"Sion Pharmaceuticals, your own company… you're admitting to an involvement in this plot" Hawk Woman frowned.

"In due time the biologically modified diseases will be released discreetly into society, it is my duty to provide the cure and an avenue for the dispersal of the disease itself." Harry commented as he faced the League.

"The same can be said for the other pharmaceutical companies as they ultimately follow my lead"

"They move through your influence" Superman glared, stepping forward only to be held back by a well-placed hand from Batman.

"What can I say I have gained friends in high places, as far as Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul are concerned, I am merely completing the duty given to me" Harry smirked as he watched the accusation in Superman's eyes.

"But you're not dancing to their tune" Conner commented stepping a bit closer to Harry

"Lex Luther will soon find that this particular avenue isn't as open as he thought once he moves forward with his plan, we will not dispense these diseases, it is up to you to close his other avenues"

"Food production facilities and Water treatment plants" Kid flash muttered as he watched Robin type away furiously on his holograph computer bringing up a few companies of notice.

"I assume you're willing to provide all available reference and research if not the cures themselves to the Justice League" Superman spoke daring Harry to deny the not so much request but demand.

At the demand a mocking smirk slowly made its way to Harry's face as he turned to face the so called heroes of all heroes.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"What do you get out of this" Batman questioned already knowing the answer in truth.

"Why Brucey you don't know me at all if you must ask"

"Be that as it may we would prefer a confirmation on your part" Manhunter spoke up as he stepped forward.

"We didn't agree to this!" Black Canary spat angrily as she watched her fellow Leaguers, when Harry had made contact with her, she made the decision to inform the league and ultimately allow them their first true meeting with the man.

It was stupid of her to not think they would go as far as to perform a mind meld on Harry to see if he was trust worthy, she was beginning to think of Harry as a friend getting to know him a little more over the past weeks.

"Didn't agree to what?" The young team almost spoke in unison even M'gaan who was wary of the man.

"They want to perform a mind meld on Harry" Flash spoke angrily stepping away from the Leaguers at their actions.

"You can't do that!" Wally shouted angrily, he didn't out right trust the man but a mind meld was a great intrusion on anyone's privacy. All of who you were and are would be laid bare before the telepath as the victim in question was forced to live through their past and present, it was a given that the league would demand every single detail of Harry's life.

"We won't allow this!" Kaldur shouted angrily, the team moving to block Harry from the Leauger's view.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Conner growled, Robin nodding in agreement reading his staff should a fight come.

"We have every right…" Superman began furiously only to be interrupted by Harry himself.

"No, you really don't" at that Harry moved from behind the team, gently pushing away Robin's weapon of choice giving boy an appreciative smile before his expression became stone cold.

"You're all quite the arrogant bunch, that much I've gathered, I don't fit your mold so you must break me apart to find the faults." At that Harry turned his gaze to Batman.

"My mind isn't a place for the likes of many to venture, I'm sure you agree with me…Nabu" with that Doctor faith stepped from the team garnering surprised stares and a narrowed gaze from Batman as he took notice of the pendant around Harry's neck.

He had done some research himself not to mention the information the young team had provided, looking at Doctor fate he couldn't help but think that there was more to the story Helias had provided.

Two weeks ago Zatara fell victim to Doctor fate in an attempt to spare his daughter the sacrifice of becoming Nabu's vessel. It was a great loss but the league had to move on, Zatara's daughter due to the loss decided to lay low for the time being, to rediscover herself and perhaps one day return to the fold of heroes.

"He holds you in his grasp, possessive of what he sees as his…you're not a vessel for he needs none, but you are the soul cursed to become his everlasting companion." Were the strong words of Doctor fate.

"It would not be in your best interest to delve into a mind already claimed, you'll find you may not return if you dare trespass on a soul courted by death as this vessel is courted by fate." And with that Doctor fate left, the bright light of zeta beam almost blinding at the departure.

With that proclamation a silence descended upon the group before Wonder Woman steeped forward

"I cannot in truth say that we trust you but we appreciate your aid in the attempt to stop these men, we'll keep in touch" with those words one by one the league left, Superman throwing one last glare for which Harry returned with a cheeky smile and a wave of his fingers.

"Well that went well" Flash snorted as he moved towards Black Canary who opted to remain behind.

"Harry I want to…" Black Canary began, but stopped when harry put up his hand.

"There is no need to apologize, Brucey already informed me they would attempt a mind meld before he brought me here." Harry spoke amused as he watched the obvious displeasure role off the man.

The team all turned to Bruce astonished before Flash grinned punching Batman in the arm

"You had me there for a moment Brucey!" in response Batman glared at the nuisance that was flash in a mood, before moving towards the holograph computer, studying the map closely.

"There was something else you had to say" Bruce commented turning in time to see Harry placing a hand on Robin's forehead before stepping away with a frown.

"Yes…but tell me Richard how long have you been ill?" Harry frowned, the boy was running a high fever, pale complexion taking on an almost bluish tint if you had a good eye.

Momentarily taken off guard by the use of his real name, Robin stumbled over his words before answering.

"It's just the flu Harry…"

"He's been sick for three weeks now" M'gann spoke softly in concern for her teammate.

Humming to himself Harry stepped away with a frown almost colliding with Batman who stood directly behind him.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" Batman commented in a dry tone, garnering a frown from Harry.

"You said there was something else?" Black Canary interrupted the two with a smirk, the young teens more so Wally and Robin grinning from ear to ear at the interaction.

"I'm afraid it's not good news, but knowing it now you'll be able to correct the situation before something comes of it." Harry began garnering the attention of the team at his serious tone.

"Lex Luther would predict possible interference from the League once his plans move forward, he has insurance for that" Harry faced Conner

"You were meant to be found Conner, inside your head somewhere you're programmed to destroy the league from the inside out at a simple command" Harry finished, he watched the astonished faces of the team and Conner's clenched fist.

"You are sure of this" Batman spoke seriously, standing beside Harry, studying the shorter man.

"With Lex Luther you cannot be sure of anything, but its best you have it checked out, you'll have to allow someone in your head"

"I want you to do it" Conner said firmly looking into Harry's eyes without flinching.

"Conner I don't believe that is the best…" M'gann began softly

"You can do it can't you? I want you to do it" Conner spoke firmly not willing to be denied

"I can give you a million reasons why that's a bad idea, number one is that we don't have that deep of a trust between us Conner" Harry spoke firmly.

"It would be best for someone, M'gaan…"

"I want you!" Conner shouted only to blush at how his words sounded, garnering a snicker from Wally who Robin promptly elbowed.

"Awfully forward, what is it with me and forward men" Harry snorted, before standing directly in front of the teen.

"Let me make you a deal, I'll do it but perhaps its best I bring someone along with me just to make sure I'm not being naughty" Harry smirked throwing a mocking glance to the Batman garnering a glare from the man.

"I will go with you" Wally volunteered before Robin could, garnering a mildly annoyed look from the teen.

"That's nice of you Wally but a telepath would be more likely to predict if I was messing around in Conner's head…M'gaan?" Harry queried holding out a hand.

M'gaan bit her lip softly taking a glance at Conner who scowled but didn't object before she took the offered hand. She felt an energy cloak her body, her mind muddled before just as quickly there was clarity.

It was as if she was looking at the scene outside her body, time seemingly stopped, Harry holding Conner's unwavering gaze.

"Breathe…lose yourself along the waves, let me in if only for a moment" Harry's voice a soothing whisper and just like that the scene changed to a stark white lab a loan toddler sitting in the center with a torn stuffed animal, Superman's symbol ruined and grey.

Harry's form appeared beside her hands outstretched to the child, who tilted his head cutely before grasping the offered hand.

"Are you my mommy?" the child asked cutely a thumb placed in his mouth, wide blue eyes consuming.

Laughing lightly Harry put the child on his hip, the little head resting on his shoulder,

"No dear I don't believe I am"

"But you're pretty like one" the child protested for which Harry gently hushed the child,

"I believe we have work to do Ms. M'gaan" and with that the man began to walk away M'gaan having no choice than to follow swiftly behind the man.

Parcas, Metropolis: Bibbo's Dinner, 6:00 pm

"One devil's food and one cherry pie as requested gentlemen" Bibbo spoke gruffly as he placed the dishes before the two men who frequented his dinner regularly, whenever possible.

"Thanks Bibbo" Clark grinned at his friend who nodded his head before leaving the two to their talk.

"You wanted to talk, so talk" Bruce started as he took a sip of his water, watching the slight frown on his friend's face.

"It's Conner…does he seem different to you?" Clark asked hesitantly

"Why so curious all of a sudden, you didn't seem to care when he actively sought your attention and now that he's given that up for a lost cause you show concern" Bruce frowned.

Gripping the fork tightly the poor utensil bent out of shape looked accusingly at Clark, who sighed in defeat.

"I'm worried alright, two weeks ago he was very much still…"

"Interested in knowing you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the man before taking another sip of his water.

"After that meeting with Marques he changed, and all of a sudden their buddy buddy…did you know he invited him to their school football match! He shouldn't even be playing football with his unpredictable powers."

"Ah so jealousy" Batman concluded pushing away his unfinished cake he really didn't have an appetite for it.

Clark frowned at the response before leaning back, eyes narrowed at his friend

"Not to mention your peculiar change of attitude to Marques, all of a sudden you can stand the man after not so long ago you were in the running to crucify him"

"I sense an accusation there" Bruce spoke coldly, leaning back himself preparing for what he knew was coming.

"You have an alarming trend Bruce...Selina Kyle aka Cat woman, Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's daughter and just as competent in the crime syndicate. Come to think of it she's still very much still here isn't she." Clark glared.

"There is nothing between me and Helias Marques, perhaps I'm simply trying to look beyond my ego for just a minute and realize his uses as far as our mission is concerned."

"Throwing words now" Clark frowned at the man as he watched him retrieve his jacket and stand to leave.

"Stating fact Clark, if you'll excuse me there is somewhere I need to be" and with that the man left.

"Trouble in paradise" Bibbo questioned as he moved to clear the plates.

Sighing in frustration, Clark took another sip of his water before looking out the window

"He says I have a hard head; I believe out of anyone it's he who has the hard head it's always an uphill battle when you point out his faults" Clark spoke bitterly.

"A little like you then, two peas in a pod" Bibbo commented with an exasperated glance as he walked away.

Clark froze at the declaration before sighing helplessly "Two peas in a pod."

Crest Hotel, Star City: Opera Whimsy Ball, 11:30 pm

Music flowed all around them, beautiful crystal chandeliers dimmed as bodies twirled to a beautiful waltz. The dress was quite whimsical, many draped in fine robes and overly exaggerated petty coats. Tonight was a night for whimsical madness among the elite.

"I've heard rumors love, Bruce Wayne I dare say you break my heart" Luther drawled with a smirk as he tightened his arm around Harry. Harry had decided to humor Lex Luther and attend the Whimsy ball, dressed in a flowing Black kimono with gold trims and lotus designs. It was split on both sides to his waist where a beautiful gold obi wrapped around his waist, legs covered by equally dark silk pants. His hair was done in an intricate style, gold tassels chiming softly at his movements.

"I didn't believe you one to follow gossip Lex" Harry responded with an equal drawl as the man twirled him around, a few dancers smiling at the two, women giggling knowingly or as knowingly with pure speculation.

"Well you have been seen in his company more often than late, your father does not approve you know" At that Harry smirked before placing a hand on Lex's cheek.

"I dare say he does not" and with that Harry allowed himself to be swept away in another man's arms as the tempo changed, amusement shining true as Luther frowned as he twirled the woman with long brown hair around the room.

"You play a dangerous game with Lex Luther" Bruce commented as he adjusted his grip for the shorter man, his date been much taller, as the two slowly lost themselves in the crowd of people.

Bruce expertly twirled Harry away until they were out on a secluded balcony, the sound of waltz quite muffled as the night breeze sang to its own tune.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were concerned for me Brucey" Harry smirked only for it to be quickly wiped from his face, Bruce pushing him against the cream columns a gasp escaping his lips.

"Stop calling me that" Bruce growled out in a whisper a breath away from Harry as he caged him against the wall. The air around the two was tense, the smell of sandal wood an spice heavy between the two with a slight hint of Jasmine.

"Brucey" Harry whispered with a smirk, eyes dilating as Bruce acme closer warm breath brushing his lips.

"Bruce?" and with that the moment was broken, Bruce moving away from Harry in swift movement as a woman made her way unto the balcony.

"Talia" Bruce spoke accepting the glass of wine the woman provided as she her green eyes narrowed on Harry's form that casually removed himself from the column.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Bruce?" Talia spoke almost pleasantly if not for her tight grip on her own glass of wine.

"Talia Tate, Helias Marques" Bruce drawled as the woman stepped forward extending her hand elegantly.

"I must say you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen Helias, I can call you Helias can't I?" she commented looking for the slightest sign of weakness, none that would be given by the man in question.

Harry smirked before taking the offered hand "Just as beautiful as your own I could say, it seems Bruce has refined taste"

"If only, the man seems unwilling to commit though it is only a matter of time" Talia smiled before turning to Bruce.

"Isn't that right dear" she trailed a possessive hand over the man's chest receiving a frown in return.

At the response Harry laughed before walking pass the two, "It would be remiss of me to leave my date for so long, I am glad we had this talk Bruce" almost making it to the glass doors that lead to the ball room, Harry was stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

"You dropped something" Bruce spoke as he handed Harry a gold tassel, one of the many tiny adornments for his sophisticated up do. With one last glance at Talia Harry smirked mockingly before losing himself in the crowd of elite.

"Life is quite peculiar isn't it…"

"What was that?" Talia frowned as she watched the man lean over the balcony, sipping on his wine.

"It's not your concern Talia" Bruce spoke in a monotone looking out the wide expanse of Star City.

"It's my concern if…" Talia began furiously but stopped short when Bruce levelled her with a glare.

"I didn't ask you to come here, we're not in a relationship Talia… I don't believe we ever were, do send my regards to Matthew Hagen" and with that the man left silently leaving a shocked woman behind who's expression slowly morphed to anger the wine glass cracking at her strong grip.

Crest Hotel, Star City: Penthouse Suit, 3:00 am

"Interesting night" Harry commented as he closed the door left ajar, a brown docket in his hand, tassels chiming ever so slightly as he moved towards the still figure leaning over the balcony. Bruce had removed his jacket, white sleeves rolled up to his elbow, tie removed with the first few buttons of the shirt open.

"What are you doing here Marques" Bruce didn't even turn to face the man as he took a sip of his whiskey, he was not one for too much alcohol, but honestly he has had one hell of a week.

"Don't be like that Brucey, I wanted to give you something before I left for my flight tomorrow"

Turning around slowly Bruce studied the man eyes trailing down the lithe body wrapped in fine silk, still dressed for the whimsy ball.

"Pleasure?" Bruce queried as he took another sip putting the glass down as he walked towards the smirking figure, standing so close to him that they both could feel the radiating heat of the other.

"Business, my company is not going to run itself you know" and with that Harry pushed the docket unto Bruce's chest, stepping closer soft lips brushing against the man's ear

"There making their move in two months, you better prepare the chariots Brucey it seems we'll soon be out of time."

"And the docket?" Bruce's voice was deep and husky, the baritone vibrating through Harry's smaller frame, the smell of sandal wood and a touch of whiskey reaching through Harry's senses, mouth becoming dry.

"Best left for the morning" Harry whispered lips brushing against thinner ones, hands tightening around the thin fabric of Bruce's shirt.

His lips descend on his, raging fire consuming them both, the docket falling to the floor as Bruce lifted Harry off his feet, Harry in response wrapping his legs around the man. Tassel chimed in protest as they fell to the floor, strong arms gripping him tightly as he pulled on the dark hair of the man.

It must have been painful but instead it seemed to stroke the fire in the man, Bruce harshly pulled Harry's now loose hair forcing his neck back as he kissed down the slender neck, biting the juncture of the delicate neck wringing a pleasure filled gasp from Harry.

"Why Brucey you're quite a vicious man" Harry gasped as he was dropped unto the large bed covered in silk sheets, the large man looming over him as his lips were taken in yet another bruising kiss.

"Perhaps you need me teach you what it means to be dominated by me, if that's what you consider vicious." Bruce smirked as he watched the emerald eyes consumed by wide blown pupils.

"Then teach me Brucey" Harry smirked brushing his fingers against the man's sculpted features.

Moans spilled from Harry's lips as his body arched into the strong muscled one that moved above him, skin sweaty and overheated as they became consumed in the raging fire.

Skin slapped against skin, a steady rhythm that echoed in the hotel room as the bodies writhed in pleasure. Harry's hand grasped at the silk sheets, biting his lips as his body was pushed further and further up the bed, Bruce's thrust deep striking true each time, Harry's toes curling in pleasure, thighs clamping around the man's waist tightening around the pulsing length that was so deep.

Bruce cursed as Harry tightened around him, pulling the unresisting form into his lap, sliding deeper than before, the heat almost unbearable as Harry's hands found themselves in Bruce's hair yet again, teeth biting in to his shoulder as he tried to stifle his cries of pleasure.

He was too full, it was too much, the tempo increased, hearts racing skin slick and the grip on his ass unforgiving, the coil ever winding snapping with quick force. Harry's body seized, muscles contracting around the too hot length, nails digging into Bruce's scalp as his hips jerked uncontrollable from his release, thighs clamping around the man, chest heaving.

At the dark chuckle Harry momentarily woke from his daze, breaths laboured as he looked into eyes filled with fire, length still hard pulsing within his now over sensitized body as he grinds into the deepest reaches of pleasure.

"I told you I would teach you what it meant to be dominated by me" Bruce growled swooping down to capture the still smirking lips, swallowing the mocking laugh, wringing a sweet moan from those abused lips as he plunged into heated depths once more.

The city slept as the two came down from their high, sweat slicked bodies cooling, a slender leg wrapped around a trim waist, long raven locks of hair strewn over a muscled chest. Breaths became less laboured and more even, racing hearts calming as they slipped into sweet oblivion.

What they did wasn't a matter of love, it was lust and even just once every man would fall to it, be consumed by it.

All it took was a spark, gasoline and we catch fire... love, hate, they did not exist here, not in that moment, never in that moment.

"…I don't like change Harry"


	17. Crash and Burn

A light wind blew, cold, almost silent if not for the low hum as it caressed long strands of curly black hair. Upon that slightly rippling lake glowing blue lotus spun lazily, drifting around the lone figure who sat in the middle of a dark purple lotus legs folded in meditation.

His hands were cupped upwards a delicate blue lotus in bloom resting in his palms, tiny vines wrapping around his fingers extending to his wrist.

"Pathetic! Your acceptance of it disgust me" Death hissed, black lips drawn into a sneer as he watched the stupid mortal caress a delicate petal.

Harry brought the small lotus to his chest the flower pulsing brightly before he spoke to the looming presence of death.

"You are simply upset that I'm breaking free from your established order…you are losing Osiris" Harry's voice was calm without any show of weakness. This being was outwardly and not one to be challenged, he knew when to choose his battles.

Smirking cruelly the being grasped Harry's chin long black nails digging into the soft skin, the being tilted his head mockingly black lips too close to Harry's face.

Always cruel reveling in the hold he had over the young soul, a soul fool enough to sacrifice himself and so many others in the end. The young one who will only ever experience pain as long as his soul remained trapped in deaths hold.

"You dare" the entity mocked as it gazed into fierce green eyes that burnt bright,

"Forgive me" Harry spoke bitterly, glaring at the being who represented his past, his future…his mistake.

Laughing with dark amusement death touched the delicate blue petal with a pointed black nail watching as it seemingly shied away from his touch, trembling...almost afraid.

"You'll lose it you know; whatever you think you have gained you have not…" With that death stepped away from the silent figure.

"What will be more important to you in the end?" And with that the being walked away blue lotus parting from his presence.

"I'll fight you in the end no matter the cost" Harry vowed as he caressed the blue petal that seemingly glowed in response.

Crest Hotel, Star City: Penthouse Suite, 8:31 am

The thin curtains of the open balcony fluttered gently in the wind, the smell of fresh fallen rain wafting in. The gentle pitter patter of rain drops on the balcony railing was soothing as the heavens threatened to burst open once again, dark heavy clouds rolling in.

Harry shifted in his sleep, the cool air chilling his exposed skin, in attempt to get warm he burrowed his way into the radiating heat of the bed…the bed that was moving. A bed which seemingly had a muscled arm wrapped around his waist.

Opening a single eye Harry looked at the chest he was resting on before looking up at the chiseled face of a sleeping Bruce. Sinclair was going to kill him was Harry's amused thought as he slowly sat up, wincing at the sting in his ass and the uncomfortable feeling of wetness trailing down his thighs.

Spotting his ripped clothing carelessly strewn around the room, and broken golden tassels glaring accusingly Harry couldn't help but smirk.

Yes, Sinclair was definitely going to kill him.

Glancing at the time almost as an afterthought Harry sighed before pulling Bruce's arm from around his waist. Moving towards the end of the bed Harry snatched up Bruce's white shirt not sparing his own clothes a second glance, they were a lost cause at any point. Humming to himself Harry buttoned the shirt watching amused as the sleeve slid down his shoulder pitifully, if only woman's weekly could see him now, or better yet the self-righteous Superman.

Getting ready to leave and hopefully make his was to his own suite before Sinclair's arrival, Harry stopped at the deep amused voice.

"Running away?" Harry turned to see Bruce smirking at him eye trailing down his partially clothed figure.

"From you Brucey?... You flatter yourself besides isn't this the part you should be bemoaning the fact that you slept with the enemy." Harry mocked as he stood from the bed ignoring the obvious discomfort as he watched the man relax casually in the bed before siting up.

"I should bemoan the fact that I slept with the most infuriating child on this planet" Bruce drawled.

"Aw you hurt my feelings Brucey and here I thought we were just becoming friends after last night" Harry smirked picking up the discarded tassels, only to be met with a solid chest when he stood.

Gasping Harry felt his heart race when he was pulled into that solid body.

"I told you be more aware of your surroundings" Bruce's voice was a husky growl against his delicate ear as strong hands trailed up his thigh to grasp at rounded cheeks.

Harry winced at the hold, the twinge of pain running up his spine should have never awakened such intense arousal.

"A one-night stand is supposed to leave before their partner in crime wakes Brucey, at the moment you seem to be stalling my progress" Harry trailed a finger up the muscled chest, grin ever mocking when he felt the twitch of the man's arousal against his heated skin.

"I didn't give you permission to leave" Bruce's voice was low as he backed the unprotesting man unto the bed, white shirt disheveled and wild hair strewn upon silk sheets. He painted a tempting picture, rich skin painted with the marks of his possession the night before, chest heaving ever so slightly, a pink nipple exposed to the cold air, thighs parted slightly bearing traces of the loss of his control that had nothing to do with the alcohol he consumed.

He would wonder about that loss of control, almost too easy the loss till he saw that ever mocking smile and eyes full of mischief. This man loved playing games, stroking the ever growing fire within him inciting a primitive urge to take control and bend the lithe frame to his will, wipe that mockery from his face.

"An here I was under the assumption I was a free man" Harry smirked at the burning gaze of the man he roughly pulled his thighs a part settling between them.

Bruce didn't answer as he captured those soft lips in a dominating kiss, smirking at the muffled moaned as he squeezed the firm mounds in his hand.

"Another thing to add to your education then... assumptions" Bruce smirked against the heated skin as he kissed down the column of a slender neck pausing to take a dusky nipple between his teeth. Harry gasped arching into the heated mouth a wet tongue circling around a now erect nipple, thighs shaking and arousal building at every nip, every pull every suck before the man bit into his plump lips, tongue invading a moist cavern as they fought for dominance.

Harry pulled away with a mischievous smirk, hands reaching up to caress the strong jawline of the man who sought to dominate his every being.

"I'm going to miss my flight" Harry whispered the buzzing of his cell phone threatening to break the mood.

"You can take my jet" Bruce whispered huskily lifting long legs around his waist rolling his hips, grinding his arousal into the man, eyes gleaming with amusement. In a swift movement their positions where switched Harry now straddling strong thighs, the thick length resting between his cheeks, center pulsing in anticipation.

"I have my own jet" Harry whispered breathlessly, pushing down ever so slightly the tip of Bruce's length catching on his still swore rim, slick from the night before.

Bruce rolled his hips forward length breaching the hot channel slowly, hands resting on slender hips as he pulled the man into a heated kiss.

"Then there isn't much of a problem" Bruce growled out as he plunged into heated depts an answering laugh for his efforts.

The counter of the elevator steadily rose as the most annoying music rang out in for what was for the most part an elegant space. Sinclair frowned adjusting the articles of clothing he had brought along for the young master.

A young master that was not only running late but was not in his assigned room.

"Pleasant morning we're having" Alfred commented having been silent for most of their trip in an elevator that seemed to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He too had clothes strewn over his arm a set of keys in the other as he stood primly, as if the implications of their destination did not bother him.

"Yes I dare say if one is fond of raging storms and heavy winds that is" Sinclair sniffed voice just as prim as he glanced at Alfred Pennyworth from the corner of his eyes.

Of course the man was as unaffected as ever, going as far as to seemingly brush non-existent lint from his shoulders.

"I see your charge is not where he should be, one must keep keen eye on the young ones they do have a penchant for trouble they can't handle" Alfred straightened his shoulders as the elevator dinged. They both walked into the halls of the penthouse suite entering through the door that was left ajar.

Loud moans reached the two, with the distinct slapping of skin and creak of a wooden bed frame against the not so thick walls of the suite.

A loud slap echoed through the room followed by a too amused laugh, a laugh familiar to Sinclair with vivid clarity.

"Perhaps it is you that should keep a leash on that ruffian of man you call master" Sinclair growled bursting through the double doors of the bedroom.

Harry smirked at the glare he received for his actions, tightening around the man who honest to god growled at him as he thrust with more force than before pulling slender legs over broad shoulder chasing after their release. Tearing at the silk sheets Harry bit his lips to contain embarrassing sounds the man wrung from his body when suddenly the room doors flew open.

Looking up Harry was met with the obviously unamused Sinclair who seemingly tried to vaporize Bruce with his glare. At the clearing of a throat Harry realized the man was not alone and an amused Alfred stood behind the man eyes twinkling.

"I would say this is not what it looks like…but it's exactly what it looks like" Harry grinned unrepentantly, Bruce all but groaning in his shoulder as he pulled away from Harry who pulled the sheets around his body that still thrummed with pleasure.

"Do freshen up Master Hadrian you have a flight to catch in less than 30 minutes there is no time to waste with this hoodlum." Sinclair sniffed glaring at the amused smirk he received from said hoodlum, making his retreat into the provided kitchen to brew some well needed tea.

"Hoodlum… why Brucey I don't think Sinclair likes you at all" Harry tilted his head innocently fooling no one as Alfred finally laughed out at the amusing fellow, Bruce rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

Star City Airport, Star City: Starlink Airlines, First class cabin 9: 05 am

Harry blew on the steaming cup of tea wincing as he shifted in the seat to look out on the runway, it really wasn't much to see with the pouring rain.

Clearing his throat Sinclair sought to get his young Master's attention,

"You and Bruce Wayne seem awfully cozy this morning" Sinclair frowned, as he sat in the sofa like seat before his charge.

"I would say it was more than cozy but if that's what you want to call it" Harry drawled amused finally taking a sip of the scalding tea, it was lemony and not quite his taste but it would have to do.

The frown on Sinclair's face deepened concern for Harry's apparent disregard of the situation, he spoke as if he didn't care as he slowly got entangled in chains that could restrict his freedom. Bruce Wayne wasn't a good man as much as he would preach otherwise he was broken and could easily hurt those that got too close…but then again so was Harry.

Sighing in defeat Sinclair pulled a small clear bag from his pocket removing a single white pill and placing it in Harry's hand who looked on curiously.

"I've grown quite fond of you Master Hadrian…Bruce Wayne, well I won't continue that train of thought…just be more careful will you"

Harry looked at the single white pill in the palm of his hand, slowly placing it in his mouth swallowing it dry. It scrapped against the lining of his throat almost resisting before it was released to hopefully complete its job.

He was a fool not to consider the possibilities.

"Between myself and Bruce it is only lust, he has a lover as much as he rejects her now ,and I my priorities there cannot be anything more." Harry spoke for once not joking around in light of Sinclair's sincere concern, taking a sip of his tea before looking out the window.

Sinclair frowned before looking out the window himself

"Cannot Master Hadrian…not that it will not"

New Troy District, Metropolis: Centennial Park 2:45 pm

Conner frowned as he looked up at the large statue of Superman, hands akimbo with an eagle on his outstretched arm. It cut an impressive image just as the real life version did, a man who stood for justice and fair treatment…a man who didn't extend the same courtesy to his technical son.

"I didn't think you would come" Clark spoke up as Conner turned to face him.

He almost flinched looking into those too familiar eyes and deep frown that was more Bruce than himself who on a normal basis was a laid back kind of guy.

"You said it was important" Conner commented not quite hiding his dislike of the situation, it was unfair his treatment... for a long while despite the acceptance of his team and their comforting words, he couldn't help but think he would never be good enough for the superman.

It was like he was a stain on the man's perfect image cold disdain brimming when they revealed to the league the other half of his paternity…Superman outright ignored his entire existence.

Clark sighed putting his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the imposing structure, a frown at how pretentious it all seemed now…as if he was not one of the people.

"I haven't been fair to you super…Conner" Clark stumbled over the teens given name.

"You didn't deserve the type of treatment I subjected you to" Clark looked over at the frowning teen who's head was down, hands clenched.

"No I didn't and it took a while before I finally understood that…it took a complete stranger for me to understand that your issues weren't mine and I didn't need your approval" Conner glared at his would be father.

"That sounds like Marques speaking" Clark frowned at the teen.

"Maybe your disdain and disregard was warranted because I was a plant after all" Clark scoffed at the man.

'What?! Why wasn't I…" Clark began furiously before he was interrupted.

"After the league left Hadrian revealed that I was a plant, I was programmed by Lex Luther at the right trigger to destroy the league from inside out…and do you know what that trigger was?" Conner glared fiercely yet still pain shining through over the raging emotions.

"You were that trigger... the moment you would ultimately reject me for whatever mistake I would ultimately make, the moment I would continue to fail never living in up to your legacy, a legacy you refuse to teach me! Instead you rather shove me off on your colleges Bruce one of the many to name a few!"

Superman was shocked at the outburst before reacting just as angrily "What did you expect me to do, bend over backwards for what was my surprise my very own clone courtesy of Lex Luther!"

"Was I supposed to welcome you with open arms like everything was ok when in reality it's not! I can't even understand how you could allow Marques into your head of all people the man…" Superman raged only to be interrupted.

"Has nothing to do with this!" Conner shouted

"I don't even know why I bothered, some part of me still hoped, it's naive now that I think about it…you're not my father…and perhaps its best that way" Conner muttered turning his back to the man before walking away.

Clark cursed in frustration running a hand down his face before releasing a deep sigh,

"Seems like things aren't going so great for you" a sultry voice disrupted his angry musings, looking up a shapely woman in a tight fitted dress and clicking heels all but sashayed towards him.

"Talia al Ghul… what do you want?" Clark glared at the woman who so effortlessly captured his friend in a tight web of deceit and lust he would go as far as to say dark love, for that was all it was in the end.

"He seems to just worm his way in every corner and crevice doesn't he" Talia spoke bitterly gazing off into the apparent direction of Gotham City.

"Again what do you want" Clark frowned at the woman, standing straight anticipating any underhanded stunt she could pull in this secluded area of Centennial Park.

"I'm simply here to help out a friend Clark, after all any friend of Bruce is a friend of my heart" at the unimpressed gaze she received from the man she couldn't help but laugh before finally becoming serious.

"Helias Marques I believe you know of him…I believe there is something you need to know, something you and the League will find interesting."

2 months later/ Marques Manor, Gotham City: Master Bathroom 6:59 pm

Harry stumbled over to the sink, curly hair obstructing his view as he fought the need to heave everything he had eaten for the last year. Taking a deep needed breath, he steadied himself ignoring the cramping in his abdomen as he looked over at the thin white stick made for rare but still possible situations like this. At the very tip a drop of blood, his blood, seeped through the provided grooves…in a few minutes he would know.

"Damnit!" Harry cursed as another wave hit him, abdomen cramping worse than before then quickly passing.

"It's peculiar you know…the penchant for my children to believe they have the ability to fool me"

Harry froze at the deep voice turning to see Ra's al Ghul standing casually at the bathroom door hands folded behind his back.

"I must say I bought your act the first couple of times, the young clueless heir really doesn't suit you Helias" Ra's al Ghul smirked before stepping completely into the room.

Harry didn't hesitate before throwing the sharpened scissors with surprising accuracy, dogging out of the way as it was blocked and sent hurling back at him. Glass shattered at the impact Harry putting up a shield quickly before rolling out of the way into a low crouch Ra's al Ghul brandishing razor sharp daggers at his attack.

"That's another thing, that magic of yours, I would be a fool to not sense the power that roles off you in waves…though it's a bit muted now isn't it" Ra's al Ghul smirked at the fierce glare he was thrown, black fire erupting from Harry's hand as he readied for an attack, the flame though black appearing sickly as the marble floor slowly melted away when dripped to floor… liquid fire.

Surprisingly Ra's al Ghul made no move to attack, slowly sheathing his blades, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you knew all along why wait now to make a move" Harry questioned, slowly moving from his crouch, flames still readied as he assessed his enemy.

"Lex Luther is a fool, too full of pride and arrogance, he can't see what is right in front of him not the best partner to work with" Ra's al Ghul drawled moving closer to the thin white stick innocently lying on the counter top.

"You tire of him…and what will you do now that you know I am working against you" Harry carefully watched the mans every movement as he picked up the white stick, his blood completely gone from the grooved end.

"The detective will make a good heir for my empire when I do decide to step down, and it seems you've already secured his reign…you could say I have abandoned this route for another more to my gain."

Placing the stick down Ra's al Ghul turned to face his only male child,

"You have after all undermined quite a majority of our conceived plans even beating Talia at her own game, but in the end you will still prove useful… as useful as your mother was to me" Ra's al Ghul smirked.

Before he could respond the soft call of his name interrupted the two

"Do take care of my grandchild Helias, I look forward to you all joining the family very soon...7 months I believe" and in a blink of an eye the man was gone leaving behind a simple brown folder.

Marques Manner, Gotham City: Grand living room 11:45 pm

"A man after my own heart" Wally crowed as Harry came bearing multiple boxes of pizza followed by Conner who held the drink ,Sinclair frowning at the crowd of teens in their living room.

"Careful Wally people might get jealous" Richard laughed sending a mischievous smirk to Bruce who frowned before leaving the room.

"Careful airport boy big bad Brucey might just punish you for your lip…have you gotten any better?" Harry asked testing the boy temperature once more, frowning at what he felt.

"The league medics says for all purposes nothing is wrong with him, just a prolonged flu" Kaldur frowned not truly believing that diagnosis.

"Guy's it's no big deal it's just the flu like the doctors says no need to overthink it" Richard almost whined before powerful coughs shook his body.

"At any rate you should get some rest, you'll be taking Lex Luther down in a few days time." Harry spoke before turning to leave whispering to Flash out of ear shot Conner notwithstanding.

"Did you run tests with the sample I provided?"

Flash frowned as he watched Richard's weak movements as much as he tried to hide it, this wasn't flu no matter what the doctor test confirmed.

"It's still undergoing analysis" Flash replied moving to the join the teens shaking his head as Wally as usual made a fool of himself.

"Nice view" Bruce commented as Harry stood beside him offering up a cup of brandy to the man. They stood in the middle of the Chrysalis garden out in the distance city lights sparkling beautifully.

"This is the point I'd offer up some comment that would probably annoy you for the heck of it but for once I'll behave" Harry's eyes shun with mischief.

Bruce snorted at the comment "Childish as ever" as he took a sip of the well-aged brandy.

"Richard's under the impression there's something between us you know" Harry began nonchalantly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Dick see's what he wants to see and for some odd reason he likes you, I can't understand why" Bruce smirked at Harry who snorted in reply.

"You're worried…he's strong, couldn't be anything but strong with you as a father as much as I loathe to give you complements." Mischief shun brightly in emerald eyes as Bruce stepped closer their breaths mingling a warm hand grasping Harry's chin.

"Seems you're losing your touch Harry that was almost kind of you"

"For the record Brucey I still very much hate you" Harry whispered hands clenching in Bruce's black shirt

"For the record…the feelings mutual" Bruce spoke smirked in amusement wrapping his hand around the small waist before capturing the warm lips in a too intimate kiss.

It was soft, almost sweet, out of character with their previous encounters.

Pulling away from the kiss gently, Harry's lips tingled pleasantly, heart racing ever so slightly at the lingering scent of sandalwood.

"Sinclair's glaring at you from the balcony" Harry smirked up at Bruce still in his hold, and indeed Sinclair was glaring at Bruce quite fiercely.

Bruce didn't respond as he captured the soft moist lips in another kiss

"Sinclair shouldn't be worried about anything, we hate each other remember" and with that Bruce released his hold leaving Harry to his thoughts in the Chrysalis garden.

"You should tell him you know…I don't think he would be opposed to the idea" Black Canary spoke gently as she revealed herself.

"You speak as if I've decided to keep it Dinah" Harry commented turning to look out at the city lights.

"You say there is nothing between you and Bruce, with what I just saw I beg to differ you just won't admit it…and that child the fact that were even speaking about it is all the answer I need"

Humming lightly Harry did not answer, opting to stare out at the garden the ringing laughter of the young team bringing a strange peace of mind.

Perhaps she was right, Harry wouldn't dare identify the feeling that fluttered about his chest in that moment.

Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City: CEO office, 9:30 pm

Thunder rumbled ominously as lightning streaked across the sky painting horror filled images, the storm was rolling into Gotham city, it was only matter of time before the heavens would weep.

Harry took a deep breath clenching the white stick in his hand before making his way through the deserted halls of the CEO floor, he would follow Dinah's advice...the man deserved to know.

It was odd the closer he got the louder the thunder became, portraits trembling from where they were hung lightning blindingly bright in the dark night.

Standing before the ajar double doors that would lead to Bruce's office Harry hesitated, he didn't know why, he just did and looking through the small space between the double doors he received his answer.

There warped in Bruce's embrace was beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair, dress askew, long legs wrapped around his waist both locked in a fierce kiss as the shapely body arched into Bruce's heated touch. The man's eyes were alight with dark fire, barely holding on to his control as the woman whispered into his ear.

"You see Bruce we can't escape it…there will always be this passion between us…this love nothing will change that, no one will change that" Talia spoke breathlessly capturing Bruce's lips in a sweet kiss.

It was familiar the the passion, the lust the underling emotion no one would name as he consumed her every being...a master in the making...a master already established.

Harry silently stepped away from the door, black cloak billowing silently as he quickly made his way down the hall hands gripping the delicate stick so tightly that it cracked in his hand.

Reaching outside heavy rain poured down, dark clouds rolling in blocking out what little light there was to Gotham, ice cold water ran down his form a parody of tears that would never fall from those cold eyes, soaking his body, clothes sticking ever so close.

Exhaling deeply his breath was a thin mist upon the air as the sky bled into the blood red symbol of the deathly hallows, taunting with its crimson gaze…

"You'll lose it you know; whatever you think you have gained you have not…"

The white stick fell with a dull crack on soaked ground as Harry walked away shadows trailing behind him, glass windows breaking in a distance as the the storm raged.

You fool


	18. Back to our Reality

"You see Bruce we can't escape it…there will always be this passion between us…this love nothing will change that" Talia whispered breathlessly.

Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City: CEO Office, 9:35 pm

As the storm raged, rain so heavy it almost echoed in the dark tower of Wayne Enterprises, Talia smirked in accomplishment as Bruce's heated hands caressed her wanton body. He was ensnared in her grasp, consuming her with an obsession she herself felt for the man who would be her only love, who is her only love.

His silence did not phase her, the tenseness in his movement unimportant as she listened to his deepened breaths, he would finally lose that control, a control he held religiously whenever they were lost in passion.

She had won, no matter what Bruce thought he felt for the pretty heir, no matter what grew in his womb and yes she knew about the parasite, Bruce was hers and through her Ra's al Ghul.

Through her musing she did not take note of the once glazed eyes regaining focus or the hand that innocently trailed up her neck. She could hardly react, in a split moment she was forced down unto the hard oak a strong grip around her delicate neck, gasping as she tried to pull away from the man whose eyes burned with unholy retribution.

Bruce glared down at the woman who struggled beneath his grip, the woman who he once thought he loved…to an extent still did, the woman who sought to drug him for her own gain.

"Maka… indigenous to South America, with a special touch from Pamela Isley, unfortunately for you I have somewhat of an immunity" Bruce growled as he harshly pulled away from the struggling woman.

Gasping for air Talia coughed eyes watering from the strain as she touched her bruised neck, it seemed she had not only incited his lust but also his rage.

She slowly straightened her back as she stared at the glaring man, with the lightning flashing and thunder roaring in the not so distance he presented a force to be reckoned with.

"Bruce…" She began softly eyes appearing sad and contrite as she reached out to the man who evaded her reach, glare steadfast.

"I'll give you one choice, leave…leave Gotham, leave the states even and never look back" Bruce tone was cold and unwavering.

"Beloved you don't mean that" Talia spoke cautiously hesitantly stepping forward,

"This…I was desperate, you were pulling away and I couldn't…"

"And drugging me was your solution?" Bruce glared, he would not condone that, he could not! Such of breach of trust, an integral part of his makeup…he could not forgive her dishonesty…her lies.

Taila clenched her fist tightly, eyes glaring fiercely as she took a step back,

"It's because of him isn't it…that whore has you…" She spat angrily.

"This has nothing to do with him Talia, it has everything to do with you and what you stand for" Bruce frowned, chest tensing if only a small fraction at the look of betrayal she gave him. As if she was the one who was wronged, as if he had shattered her hopes and dreams…in retrospect he had.

"What I stand for? You don't even know do you… you should probably question what your innocent Helias stands for" She smiled bitterly a cruel edge tainting the expression.

At Bruce's frown Talia pushed on smirking as she held his attention trailing a finger up his chest which he stopped with a strong grip.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce spoke willing all emotion from his face as the woman pulled away with a cruel smirk turning to leave his office.

"Ra's al Ghul has chosen you to be the heir of his empire, your dalliances with your oh so good willed Marques has provided the perfect opportunity…after all he is Ra's al Ghul most precious son."

Turning to face the man once more Talia feigned surprise placing a hand over her chest for added theatrics.

"Oh…he didn't tell you? Then it is not a far stretch that you don't know of their plans, you're a strong willed man Bruce, Ra's al Ghul would not expect you to simply bend to his will…but with a biological incentive…"

"What?" Bruce voice held restrained rage, Helias…he had been played…

"That's right, he's pregnant and the child is definitely not Lex Luther's…it seems congratulations are in order Bruce, you've given Ra's al Ghul all that he has ever wanted, it's a shame you will lose something equally as precious in the end on principle."

Talia smirked as she watched the carefully concealed conflict on the man's face, he didn't trust her words but with proof all the pieces would fall into place.

"Marques is awfully close to your little Robin isn't he? It's a pity Ra's al Ghul only sees the need for you to have one true heir." and with that the woman was gone leaving behind a deathly still Bruce with shadowed eyes and tightly clenched hands.

Metropolis Water Treatment Plant: East Metropolis 10:33 pm (2 days later)

The sound of rushing water was loud yet not loud enough to cover the sounds of explosions as the young team moved in. Lex Luthor had made his move, personally supervising the distribution of the biological weapons in the main pipe line.

After lying in wait the team had quickly moved to subdue Luther's men, moving quickly enough to stop the distribution before it could reach the main lines.

"This is the end of the line Luthor! The gig is up!" Kid Flash shouted as they moved to corner the man who slowly backed away, confidant smirk on his face as his trusty body guard moved in front of him.

"Look what the cat dragged in, do you really think a bunch of teenage hero brats could really stop me" Luthor smirked even as he inched slowly away from the gathered group.

"We know all about your plans Luthor, as we speak the League is intercepting every access point you have procured for your disease distribution" Kaldur.

"It's like Kid Flash said the gig's up!" Conner growled getting ready to apprehend the man. With a sudden movement of Luther's hand shots rained down at the team.

"M'gaan!" Robin shouted as they all dogged for cover, Conner racing forward to catch the retreating form of Luther who was quickly making his way to the oh so convenient escape helicopter hovering ever so slightly of the grounds of the treatment plant.

"I'm on it!" M'gann shouted eyes glowing green as she worked to bring the helicopter down and cut off Luther's escape route. It was easier said than done as shots zoomed passed her vulnerable figure as she fought to retain her focus. In response the rest of the team moved quickly efficiently taking out the hidden shooters, providing cover for M'gaan and hoping desperately Conner would stop Luther in time.

It was almost akin to a domino effect the way it happened, M'gann had succeeded in bringing down the chopper, a loud explosion momentarily knocking them off their feet as the machinery went up in blazing flames, the same time Luther was tackled to the floor Conner holding him in a joint lock, the mangled remains of the cyborg body guard a testament to Conner's will to stop him.

"Wooohoo! Nice one Conner seems those football games paid off!" Kid Flash shouted, fist pumping as the team approached the subdued Luther.

"I can take it from here Conner" M'gaan spoke in her usual soft voice as she moved a steel bar to wrap around the struggling frame of Lex Luthor.

"You might think you have me now but it will take more than this to ever stop me!" Luthor spat out as he glared at the insufferable teens fiercely.

"Trust me you won't be getting away anytime soon" at the new voice the teens turned to see Superman and a few other leaguers descending from the sky.

"We'll take it from here…and good work" Superman spoke hesitating a fraction as his eyes caught Conner who for once did not look away but appeared quite indifferent to his presence.

"Where's…" Robin began but in a swift movement a dart whizzed through the air striking him directly in the neck. The league was immediately on guard superman moving to catch Robin as he staggered, skin becoming heated perspiration visible as immediately his temperature shot through the roof.

Voices morphed together as his head spun, it was as if he was under water, his teammates voices muffled as if in a far distance chest tightening. He couldn't breathe, his blood was on fire but why couldn't he breathe. Heart hammering as if to burst from his chest, Robin gasped out fighting in vain to remain conscious, a fight he was losing as his racing heart echoed among the muffled voices.

"Quickly inform the team we're coming in! And someone contact Batman!" Superman shouted furiously as he took off with the limp form of Robin in his hand. At the corner of his eye he couldn't help but notice the retreating figure, long brown hair fading into the shadow.

Undisclosed location: League Medical bay 11:01pm

"Hold him down!" the medics shouted as they forced Robin's seizing body unto the standard issue gurney. All around medics ran around frantically trying to subdue the teen, at the same time ordering the young team to leave as they frantically tried to save the boy's life.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave!" the medic spoke seriously as he tried to direct the young teens outside of the medic bay.

"But!" Wally protested before heaving a defeated sigh as the medic finally pushed them outside of the room, a large glass window was their only view to the world inside, and even that was denied to them as the medic pulled the thick drapes a worried frown on his face.

Wally clenched his fist in frustration, his friend was inside fighting for his life and he couldn't do a thing, all he could do was wait.

Sighing he stepped away from the window, around them the leaguers were noticeably worried, taking cautious glance at the stoic form of Batman.

The man hadn't said a word as he had gentle taken Robin from Superman hands, a silent conversation between the two, his eyes narrowing. He didn't say a word when Robin began to scream bloody murder, body seizing and contorting in painful positions as they strapped him down to the gurney. He didn't say a word when the screams that tore at everyone's heart went deathly silent and nothing could be heard.

He just stood there, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes once cold burned with unquestionable rage.

It was understandable, it was his son on that bed, not his protégé…his son, and for that someone should pay.

It happened so fast that even he could truly explain what happened, the medic bay doors burst opened and soon as it was Harry was propelled through the air, pinned to the neighboring wall by Man hunter.

"Harry!" Black Canary shouted, she was right behind him when they had rushed in, Green Arrow quickly grabbed the woman by the waist pulling her away from Harry who was obviously struggling to free himself. Every time he moved an inch he was forcibly pinned to the wall said surface cracking just to tell the obvious force it took to keep him pinned.

"What the hell are you doing!" Black Canary shouted angrily

"Now Man hunter!" Batman shouted angrily glaring into equally furious emeralds, said emeralds went blank Harry's body slumping forward as his mind was invaded.

"Let go off him!" Conner shouted ready to tackle Man Hunter but was quickly intercepted by Superman.

"Conner calm down! You don't know the truth behind this man, he can't be trusted!"

"Can't be trusted my ass it's you guys who can't be trusted!" Wally shouted furiously

"He could be the reason why Robin is now fighting for his life!" Batman growled at the teen, watching as Harry's hands twitched ever so slightly, he was fighting the invasion.

"And what oh so enlightened news could give you that idea!" Black Canary spat as she pushed away from Green Arrow who stumbled at the harsh actions.

Before anyone could answer they watched as Man hunter was flung harshly across the room, colliding with the glass window, the lights were flickering ominously as the slumped form of Harry slowly stood, eyes shadowed.

"I hope you found what you were looking for" Harry's voice held a hissing quality to it, belaying the rage he tried to keep contained.

The League was instantly on guard ready to eliminate the obvious threat

"You think you're all so smart…all so full of righteous justice, you haven't a clue!" Harry looked up burning anger in his eyes, sclera black slowly fading to its original white, the pendant around his neck ringing in his ear.

"You think this is a game don't you, that we'll all fall into place at your beck and call! My son is fighting for his life and every avenue points to you!" Batman growled stepping into Harry's personal space.

Harry smiled bitterly at the man who again was judging him, he could see the awareness in his eyes, the disgust as if he had betrayed him as if they were lovers and he had committed the ultimate crime.

"And so the Dark Knight said so it was done" Harry mocked the man before him burying the traitorous emotions that threatened to escape, he was a fool to ever let his guard down, to let it in.

"You're Ra's al Ghul's son!" Batman growled

"And you're sleeping with his daughter!" Harry glared just as furiously, silence permeated the room at the proclamation desperate eyes of unbelieving leaguer's seeking out Batman's eyes that remained trained on Harry who would not back down.

The moment was broken when Flash came baring a test tube filled with familiar blue liquid.

"Oh good you're here, you were right… Robin has been poisoned with Blue Chrysalis, that dart seemed to contain a modified strain and as a result has increased the process… he has 24 hours at the most." Flash spoke gravely.

"If you'll excuse me…" Harry spoke coldly as he pushed Batman out of his way, the league seemingly getting out of their shock moved to intercept him but stopped at the solemn words of Man Hunter who had managed to stand.

"Don't…he's not our enemy, I don't believe he ever was"

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up it only took you mind raping him to figure it out" Black Canary glared eyes narrowing as she studied Batman's emotionless visage. She couldn't get a read on the man but at this point she really wasn't interested in figuring him out.

She was followed closely by the young teens none of which would look at the league, even the kind M'gaan.

"For the record we already knew…he told us himself" Conner glared at the league taking one last look at both Batman and Superman before following behind his team mates.

"Richard I need you to open your eyes" Harry spoke softly as he brushed a hand through the boy's damp hair. He ignored the people around him more specifically Bruce who stood opposite him at Robin's side.

Focusing, feeling the strong pull on his magical core and bone tiredness that set in almost immediately a blue glow slowly formed under his palms as he moved them about the still form.

"Come on airport boy you're stronger than this…" Harry muttered to himself, the glow intensifying.

They watched as Robin twisted as if in pain, brows scrunching up as tired eyes peeked open

"M..Mom?"

Harry almost laughed in relief, brushing a gentle hand through the teens hair for once he couldn't be bothered with those around him seeing his true face.

"It seems if men aren't overly forward they call me their mother, woe is me" Harry smirked before standing he made eye contact with Bruce as the young heroes crowded around Robin.

A silent conversation passed between the two as Harry silently exited the room followed closely by Bruce and Clark.

"You did not heal him completely" Bruce stated noticing how pale Harry was and the slight tremor he took measures to hide.

"Oh? You're not accusing me of poisoning him myself?", receiving only a frown in response, Harry sighed a tired a hand subconsciously caressing his still flat abdomen.

The action garnered a contemplative look from Clark who then glanced at Bruce with a frown, seeing the silent conversation his actions garnered he stopped before turning away from the two.

"I need to see Lex Luthor" Harry spoke as he watched the teens joke around with an obviously exhausted Robin.

"Why would you need to see Lex Luthor?" Superman questioned being careful not to appear overly suspicious, so far that route hadn't worked for him.

"Because I love him and he'll soon be put behind bars for his oh so heinous acts" Harry spoke with a straight face the sarcasm dripping.

"Harry" Bruce frowned at the man not up for his usual games.

"The poison…. Its known to have no cure and just as it had done my mother it will ravage his body before the night ends. I bought him more time but unfortunately it is inevitable what will happen."

"What do you mean? It's impossible to help him?!" Bruce stepped forward brushing of the concerned hand of Superman.

"I didn't say that…as far as anyone is concerned Blue Chrysalis has no cure, but I know for a fact Lex Luthor has developed one for it, it's simply a matter of retrieving it in time" Harry frowned.

"Then we'll take you to him" Clark spoke expression serious.

The three were silent as they walked through the halls of the constructed League holding cells, Superman did not comment on the obvious tension between Batman and Harry, or how Harry studiously ignored their presence.

"Ahh the Calvary has come to see me I should be honored" Luthor drawled at the sound of footsteps stopping directly before his holding cell.

"Luthor" Superman spoke with a frown as he studied the man, nothing was out of place it was if he wasn't being held for serious crimes.

"I do hope you realize that you have no right to hold me here as far as any ones concerned I've done nothing wrong…a talk with my attorney will clear that up." Luther smirked at the glaring men only to frown when Harry stepped forward.

"Lex dear quite a bit of trouble you've found yourself in I gather" Harry smirked as Batman unlocked the cell allowing him entrance.

"Helias…I should have known" Luthor frowned as he studied the approaching figure, Batman noticeably close behind.

"Ah don't be so surprised love I am after all that man's son… what did you expect?" the words though callous obviously struck a chord with the two men who stood behind him.

At that Luther smirked cruelly crossing his feet leaning back regally as if a king overseeing his kingdom.

"How cruel little one though petty…how may I help you dear?" at that Harry took a seat at Luthor's words the man's eyes trailing up his body as he too sat relaxed.

"The cure Lex, and please don't pretend as if you haven't a clue what I'm talking about"

"Now tell me why would I help you… what's in it for me should I comply love? You after all demand much" Luthor smirked raising a challenging brow at Batman's clenched fist.

Harry smirk was almost cruel as he slowly stood leaning to whisper into Lutor's ear a hand trailing up the man's thigh and creeping up his chest.

"It is a shame what will ultimately be the end result of your company, loss of status, liquidation…and as you are incarcerated and with the right words and deep pockets, find yourself on death row it will be as if Lex Luthor never existed. All you stand for wiped away as if only a bad memory." Harry leaned away from the man tipping his face up to look into his cold eyes.

"You can do this the easy way give me the cure and I protect what is left of your legacy or the hard way where I simple rip through your mind, and leave you vulnerable to the whiles of vindictive men… you'll be a shadow of what you once were, humanity is cruel like that." Harry smiled at the man that inner darkness for once so close to the surface those around him could feel it, shadows flickering around them.

Superman frowned at the words moving to stop Harry but Batman pulled him back shaking his head as he studied Luthor's amused expression.

"I know there was a reason I liked you…we could have been great, you on my arm and the world at our feet. Instead you allow the unworthy to touch your perfection… tainted really" Luther spoke mockingly.

"28-85-16 you know where it is and love… I do expect you to honor your word I won't give you such a hard time because I'm confident that regardless of what you and the freak show of heroes cook up I'll still come out on top." Luthor drawled, his smirk a testament to his conceived superiority.

Harry only smirked in amusement before turning to leave

"And Helias love…I believe congratulations or in order that's if you even keep it" Luthor smirked staring straight into Batman's eyes enjoying the obviously restrained emotion.

Harry didn't answer as he left the cell the two men following silently behind him, the heavy stare of Bruce uncomfortable with the emotions that were awakened within him.

"The antidote will be quite helpful in controlling his condition by the end of the week he should be fully treated and perhaps a few more weeks for monitoring purposes and rehabilitation…I can't thank you enough" the medic smiled with relief at the man who had the league puzzled and wary.

Harry smiled softly catching the man off guard with the beauty behind it such deep emotion that not many could witness from the man. The young heroes were happy fluttering around their friend who would survive the night and more to come.

Conner looked up sending Harry a grateful smile almost constipated really that Harry had to fight to hold back laughter, he made a move as if to leave the room to approach him but with a gentle shake of the head Harry stopped him receiving a concerned frown in reply.

Harry took one more glance at the happy team before walking away the cool wind from outside pleasant against his too hot skin.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…I was supposed to escape… get away from it all" Harry smiled bitterly looking out at the night sky.

"Harry…" Bruce began emerging from the shadows where he had lain in wait,

"Don't" Harry spoke firmly not reacting as the man stood directly behind him, the heat between them just adding to the tension of words unsaid or unwilling to be spoken.

"The thing is I don't quite understand how we got here" Harry frowned in contemplation, Bruce opting to remain silent for Harry's need to speak.

"It was a game really…you use me I use you, play along just for the heck of it and then we got here…and somehow..." Harry stopped himself, realizing he was laying himself bare…he was definitely off his game tonight.

Turning to face the Bruce, Harry looked up at the imposing man, handsome, strong and a touch of danger about him. His expression didn't give anything away but for some reason Harry saw beyond those cold eyes, noticed the slight twitch of his hand.

It wasn't supposed to happen…but it did.

It was time he walked away because somehow he got too close, too fast, and in this darkness only one thing mattered now.

"It doesn't even matter, we're nothing to each other I'm just Ra's al Ghul's son who so happens to be carrying your child" Harry spoke bitterly turning away as Black Canary signaled that his transport was ready.

Bruce grabbed at Harry's arm stopping him in his tracks

"You don't get to decide what I want!" Bruce almost growled willing Harry to look at him, he was unwilling to name the emotion that tore at his chest now that his rage had pass. He refused to admit such a weakness because if he did…all his actions the pass month…they would be unfounded…hypocritical.

Harry pulled away harshly glaring at the man before turning away his voice cold an attempt to detach himself once more.

"You don't know what you want!"


	19. Don't say you love me

The night was young, moon bright in the sky casting a soft glow upon the darkened land, trees dancing to a beautiful tune, swaying hypnotized as little crickets chirped ever so softly.

The night was still young.

A soft tired moan escaped the red lips of the smaller body entwined with one much larger, it was beautiful the image, fragile in its simplicity.

Another moan escaped red lips clenched between white teeth, breaths once calm deepened, calloused hand strong, firm… leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

The hand moved higher now dipping between parted thighs caressing the sensitive skin, teasing blood rushing and those breaths became uneven heart hammering ever so slightly as arousal set in.

Yes, the night was still young.

"B..Bruce what are you…" glazed emerald eyes opened ever so slightly as warm lips gently brushed against the delicate skin of his neck. Again he couldn't help but bite the now bruised lips, eyes fluttering closed as his heated body arched into the muscled body so close behind him.

Bruce smirked at the reaction hands sneaking inside the parted robe his lover had downed for bed tweaking at the dusky nipple ever so sensitive of late. Like clockwork sweat moans sang from plump lips, a delicate hand reaching for his low cut hair, fingers clenching ever so tight. It should have been painful yet only served to ignite the fire within him.

Uncontrolled fire, blazing ever so hot never to die out even if those flames should fade to warm embers.

Bruce carefully moved his body, hovering over the lithe figure emerald eyes peeking out, glowing with the ever present mischief, a gentle hand caressing his jaw line, for once he has met his true enchanting siren.

"It's only right I worship the body of the one who is to be the mother of my child" Bruce voice was a husky whisper as he captured those tempting lips with his own. Soft, moist, warm and purely for his own taking.

Yes… he had found his true siren

"Oh…is that so" Harry smirked teasingly whispering against his lover's lips as a he trailed his foot ever so slowly up strong thighs before curling them around Bruce's waist.

Bruce only smirked as he held unto that firm thigh surging forward for a heated kiss, carefully thrusting into the warm depts of his lover.

Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped, limbs already trembling as passion took over his frame. The thrusts were powerful, steady, too hot, yet not enough never enough as a calloused hand held his own pinning it to the bed as he arched into the man, moans muffled he was pulled into a dominating kiss.

Above him the muscles of Bruce's back rippled sweat glistening as the steady slap of skin echoed, slow, hard, so deep.

Harry gasped, thighs clenching as Bruce lifted his trembling leg unto his shoulder, he was deeper now and as they moved to a rhythm of lust and passion Harry cried out into the still night.

Pulling his hand from the strong grip harry pushed his lover unto his back, Bruce eyes burning fire as he rolled his hips ever so slowly, grinding unto that spot that made him see stars, head thrown back in ecstasy. Damp hair falling about his overheated body as Bruce brought him to pleasurable death, a slow grind, as he raised his hips the heat cooling before it burnt once more his lover snapping his hips forward.

It was tightening whatever it was, pulling, stretching twisting inside as his heart raced, skin burning, eyes rolling lips bitten so hard they almost bled as his body jerked with such force seizing toes curled, breath held in that moment.

Strong hands gripped tightly at his hips, oversensitive body pushed to its limit thick heat brushing against tender walls, hot liquid fire spilling within him as he fell almost limp against a heaving chest.

Bruce looked down at the beautiful creature, skin glistening with sweat, hair beautiful chaos as tresses scattered about them. He couldn't help but run a gentle hand through the fine silk of raven hair, satisfaction filling his being at the soft sigh that escaped the tired body.

"What will we name him?" Bruce spoke softly lifting Harry's chin to look into his eyes as he wrapped a possessive arm around his lover hand caressing rounded cheeks a gentle squeeze as he was tempted to consume the being once more.

Harry tilted his head to side in mock puzzlement eyes once tired sharpened to awareness lips pulled in signature mockery "Name him?...but Bruce…you don't know what you want remember…after all we don't belong to you."

Bruce eyes shot open at the vivid dream, images replaying again and again refusing to be discarded.

"You don't know what you want remember…after all we don't belong to you"

"Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned softly as he entered master Richards room, Bruce had remained vigilant over their young charge after the medics had given him a clean bill recommending a period of bed rest before continuing regular life much less hero work.

"It's nothing Alfred" Bruce muttered as he stood from the chair he had placed at the side of Richard's bed. He frowned as he pulled the blanket up to his Richard's shoulder noticing a slight shiver as the thirteen year old shifted in the bed.

Sighing almost in frustration Alfred went about preparing a cup of strong coffee, none of his charges could appreciate a good cup of true English tea. In cases like these Sinclair was truly one lucky butler the trouble Helias would get himself into non withstanding.

"Young Richard has been asking for Helias Marques you know, apparently he hasn't been in contact with the teens since…"

"Alfred" Bruce warned with a half-hearted glare

"You cannot avoid the situation Master Bruce and with a child on the way…"

"There're not mine!" Bruce almost shouted in frustration before composing himself.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred began concerned, sparing a cautious glance at the sleeping teen when he shifted ever so slightly.

"I became the Batman to bring about justice, to stand true to my morals, and honor my parents who made the ultimate sacrifice." Bruce began voice steady as he walked towards the wide bay windows drapes drawn to reveal dawn that had yet to be broken.

"I trained, I went through trials that not many men could hope to understand…I learned it was a necessity to gain control, to always think logically to not allow emotions to cloud my judgment."

"And you have done remarkably well Master Bruce…I dare say your parents would have been proud of you" Alfred said simply placing a hand on a strong shoulder.

"Have I Alfred? These past months have proven otherwise…years even, I preach high and mighty yet I allow emotions to cloud my judgment…Talia was…"

"You are only human as much as you would like that suit of yours to prove otherwise Master Bruce. I will admit that some of the decisions you have made were…"

"Hypocritical, Arrogant, Selfish" Bruce interrupted bitterly hands clenching at the window ledge as he watched the sun slowly peek out from the horizon.

Alfred frowned before picking up the steaming cup of coffee, placing it in Bruce's hand

"Seems you've been speaking to Miss Diana Master Bruce, ripped you a new one did she" Alfred drawled.

"All Amazonian outrage and displeasure, Clark didn't escape the tirade, last time I heard from him he was holding up at the Kent's not that it will help much they adore her" Bruce almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it at the amused glance he received from Alfred.

"She is a force to be reckoned with I must admit, if I'm not wrong I believe she not too long tore into you when you opted to introduce young Richard to crime fighting" There was no judgment or disapproval just pure fact.

Bruce snorted before taking a sip of his coffee sparing a suspicious glance at the too still teen.

Alfred sighed before standing beside Bruce "And if thou gaze long into an abyss the abyss will also gaze into thee…Master Bruce you're not a machine and as much control you have its impossible to remain in control all the time, you must slip if only once or twice"

"What matters is that you realize your wrongs accept them and move on, you're still a man of strong will and moral…and I believe it's time you make up your mind on Helias Marques, he doesn't seem to be the type to mope and pine after self-important playboys" Alfred said with completely straight face.

"Alfred!" Bruce glared

"Yes Master Wayne I do believe that's my name do take care not to wear it out" Alfred drawled, Bruce sighing in defeat before walking out of the room.

"Am I to assume you'll be eating breakfast today Master Richard" Alfred drawled uncovering the still very hot meal.

Said teen sat up blue eyes sheepish but with a glint of excitement.

"He knew I was awake the whole time didn't he" Richard asked curiously already knowing the answer as Alfred set out a plate of steaming hash browns and smoke sausage. It smelt delicious, he couldn't even bother to be embarrassed when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Master Bruce is quite peculiar" was Alfred's amused answer as he curiously placed a hand on the teens forehead satisfied there was no trace of fever.

Taking a bite fighting not to groan as the flavors exploded in his mouth Richard looked up curiously the hopeful light in his eyes brighter than ever.

"So it's true… Harry's having a baby?"

Alfred frowned at the teen amusement showing in his eyes. "Yes I believe that's the general consensus"

"And Bruce is the…"

"Master Richard… quite curious aren't you?" Alfred interrupted

Richard only grinned not at all chastised as he pushed on,

"So I'm going to be a big brother right and Harry…" Richard was almost bouncing but refrained he wasn't childish honestly he wasn't.

"Master Richard I do hope you realize it is very much more complicated than that…Master Bruce, well let's just say there is a lot that needs to be said and done" Alfred advised softly not wishing to break his young charge's good mood but not wishing him disappointment should things go south.

"I know I know doesn't mean we can't lock them in a room to hash it out I'm sure Sinclair would help" Richard grinned in amusement.

Alfred snorted at that "I believe Sinclair would rather shoot, mime, then set Master Bruce on fire for touching his precious charge never mind that they're adults."

Sion Pharmaceuticals, Gotham City: CEO's office 9:00 AM

The silence was loud, really that's all that could be said as the clock ticked to a steady rhythm the two figures staring each other down in that spacious office.

"Is there a reason you insisted on this meeting Ms. Prince or do you prefer Diana, the longer I sit here the more likely I am to miss my flight" Harry drawled leaning back in his seat.

"Not many would speak to me the way you have; I would almost call it arrogant but it's not is it…more a defense mechanism" Diana smiled amused.

At her response Harry smirked folding his arms, not rising to the bait but instead raising an eyebrow.

Diana conceded realizing that the mischievous man would not rise to the bait, gathering he was more annoyed than anything.

"I do not do this much if ever, but it is the right thing to do…I wish to apologize for your treatment the weeks passed. We had no right, our actions were backed with little proof and in the end were unfounded."

Again silence reigned, Harry tilting his head to the side before answering "You don't expect us to be friends do you?" Harry questioned amused for which Diana smirked herself.

"Hardly, I'm simply doing what is right as my honor dictates"

Before Harry could speak Sinclair entered the office clearing his throat as he interrupted the two.

"Do pardon me, but Master Hadrian your flight awaits" Sinclair spoke primly eyeing the woman who had expertly maneuvered through his attempts to bar the Justice league contact from harassing his charge. He can say he was very much satisfied when one Clark Kent was promptly kicked out of the facility the moment he stepped into Sion Pharmaceuticals.

"I'm sorry but it seems our conversation will have to be cut short Ms. Prince…"

"Please Diana…" said woman interrupted still very much amused.

"Diana…again it seems our conversation will have to be cut short but it was nice meeting you" Harry smirked picking up his coat.

"You as well Harry… you don't mind if I call you that do you…" Diana stood voice confident and strong

Laughing lightly Harry paused if only a moment before answering "You are a peculiar woman Diana"

"And you are a peculiar man the gods show you favor yet in the same breath so much pain" She spoke seriously eyeing the pendant around his neck.

"I've come to realize the gods can be quite fickle and on that note it seems we will have to continue this conversation another time Diana of Themyscira" Harry spoke simply, Sinclair following dutifully behind.

"I still wonder how he does that…Bruce it may not be so easy to win his favor after all" Diana couldn't help but find amusement in that. It was perhaps just punishment for their arrogance and hypocrisy…they were wrong but she would not exclude herself for simply standing by allowing the foolish men's judgment to cloud her own.

Hera forgive her for her indiscretion but for some reason she hoped Helias Marques gave Bruce a chance not only for his sake but for her own atonement.

Marques Manor, Gotham City: Master Bathroom 10:30 PM

Harry sighed as he pinned up his long tresses, staring into the mirror as he ran his hand along the slight curve of his stomach, almost unnoticeable.

It was odd, he had never pictured this turn of event in his life…honestly he had never thought of children or family. It was something that shouldn't have been possible, his soul trapped in death's domain to suffer for the power he was given to complete his task.

Happiness was a foreign concept, yet there was that slight spark…no it was more than a spark because already he could feel that deep need to protect his child from a world that was so cruel.

Sighing once more Harry made his way to the hot bath Sinclair had drawn for him, hopefully he could clear his mind there.

Clear his mind, easier said than done, his thoughts were plagued by the rising emotions he felt for Bruce Wayne both the hate and the…well he didn't even know what it was.

Bruce Wayne, Batman, whatever mask he put on, whatever persona he played for the ever cheering crowds, he had gotten under his skin and it was unacceptable.

He was stupid to let that man in, the stupid egoistical, judgmental, bed hopping…

Harry sighed in frustration just like he said, under his skin because none of that should matter, they were nothing to each other and he didn't feel anything for the man.

It was a game just like it was a game with Lex Luther although in defense he didn't sleep with Lex Luther.

Harry sighed in frustration before gentle caressing his stomach "You're not even here yet and already you've turned my life upside down"

He couldn't help but smile in amusement at his own words, it wasn't the baby's fault he was playing the idiot and yes he was an idiot to chain himself to that man, cause that's what he had done.

Male pregnancies were rare in these days but still possible it took two to tango but ultimately he was in charge of his body and its workings. A sad smile made its way on his face when he thought of Madeline Marques…she had wished for him to visit a specialist a knowing smile on her face though a tinge of worry and concern.

"And here we are Harry Potter…no Hellias Hadrian Marques knocked up for an asshole of a man with a superiority complex and selective morality" Harry snorted as if he cared about morality.

Believing he was soaking for too long Harry grabbed his towel from the nearby towel rack stepping unto the marble floor making his way to his bedroom.

"Knocked up for a man with superiority complex and selective morality…ouch that almost hurt" a deep baritone drawled. Harry stopped in his tracks at the man sitting on his bed a baritone he really didn't wish to hear at this present moment.

White shirt, the first few buttons pulled, sleeves rolled up casually, private documents opened casually across strong thighs.

Harry frowned at the man anger rising if only for a moment before it was pushed down.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Harry drawled glaring at the man who saw it fit to invade his life.

"Only if you invite him into your home" Bruce spoke dryly placing the folder unto the bed noting Harry's obvious state of undress only a towel serving as cover as beads of water trailed down his exposed skin.

"What are you doing here Bruce?" Harry question was cold as he moved to his walk in closet turning his back to the man as he tried to source some clothes.

"We need to talk" was the firm voice behind him, the man was too close, he needed distance.

"There is nothing to talk about" Harry muttered as he reached for one of his many night shirts only to be stopped when a hand gripped his own turning him to face the man.

"We need to talk" Bruce spoke firmly almost glaring at the younger who harshly pulled away.

"What you need to do is get out of my closet, get out of my room and get off my property" Harry almost hissed.

In a quick movement Harry found himself pinned against one of the many closet doors, towel slipping ever so slightly hair escaping from its pin as it tumbled around him.

"You're pregnant with our child not just yours ours, I have a responsibility!"

"Get off of me" Harry hissed not fighting the hold the man had on him

"Not until you listen… you can't fight him yourself" Bruce began

"Oh and you know me so well to determine that! I'm so honored!" Harry's eyes were cold yet his heart raced as those eyes seemingly saw through his bravado, eyes that he shouldn't be able to read clear to his understanding.

He didn't want to understand those bloody eyes, his heart wasn't racing and Bruce need to get off him before they both did something stupid again.

"Harry you want to protect our child form Ra's al Ghul, you went as far as to research, speak to people you wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole."

Bruce leaned closer to Harry, their lips brushing ever so slightly, the atmosphere was tense Harry's breath catching ever so slightly, that familiar smell of spice and sandalwood invading his senses.

"You said I didn't know what I wanted…and I said to you that you don't get to tell me what I want" Bruce almost whispered a hand moving to curl around a small waist.

"You can hate me, hit me all you want have nothing to do with me after this" Bruce eyes glowed with determination stare unwavering into those guarded green eyes.

"But the question is, will you let me help you…will you let me protect our child."


	20. Closing to begin

"You can hate me, hit me all you want, have nothing to do with me after this" Bruce eyes glowed with determination stare unwavering into those guarded green eyes.

"but the question is, will you let me help you…will you let me protect our child."

There was silence between the two in that moment, Harry didn't want to hear these words…Bruce, he wasn't supposed to be reasonable. It should have been easy to push away, to sneer in light of a thinly veiled apology because this man would never apologize, even if his eyes spoke the words they would never leave his mouth.

Despite his conflicting emotions, and yes they were by far conflicted, because he was never meant to feel this way and this situation shouldn't have ever been, he couldn't be selfish or petty.

He couldn't will his mask on because his child depended on him…on them, afterwards they could resolve their emotions and make the decision on where they stood.

As he looked up at those dark eyes and no they did not plead, they did not waver, and as that strong arm wrapped around his waist heat radiating between them his hands clenched in the crisp white shirt before him.

His choice was made, he would comply if only for this moment…it was for his…no their child, if his heart skipped for a moment no one had to know, and if that strong arm held him closer than necessary hold too intimate, they were not analyst, they didn't need to think about it.

Harry gentle pushed the man away turning his back to finally retrieve the abandoned night shirt

"Are you spending the night? You already saw it fit to break into my home, or will you sneak out my bedroom window like a thief in the night before Sinclair crucifies you." Harry drawled allowing his towel to fall to the floor paying no heed to the heavy stare as he calmly dressed himself.

Not receiving an answer Harry turned to see Bruce holding a small picture in his hand, eyes giving nothing away, towering form still.

It was a sonogram from his last check- up, proof of what they had unknowingly created at a moment's loss of control.

"When?" was the simple question, Harry frowned looking away from the man momentarily before moving to leave the closet.

"A few days ago…a specialist was flown in to monitor the remainder of my…" Harry didn't complete those words instead he gentle trailed his fingers where his child rested.

"Marcovi?" Bruce questioned as he watched Harry climb into bed turning his back to him, curly hair resting over a delicate shoulder.

"No… Dr. Barsol, he was quite surprised that I opted to continue the pregnancy seeing there is not much of a track record for male pregnancies"

Bruce who had made his way to the balcony doors staring out the peaceful night sky paused at Harry's quite voice, it seemed he had fallen asleep.

For once Harry was not guarded, his face soft as he slipped away in endless dreams or perhaps soft because his mask had fallen away for a while now.

Bruce sat, the bed dipping ever so slightly as his hand hovered over the peaceful figure, gently breaths escaping red lips he knew were soft and temptingly sweet.

This man had become a source for the loss of his control, silently worming his way in with mocking smiles and just as quickly sharp glares eyes blazing hate. Eyes that if you looked close enough fought for those around him to see his true face, to see a gentle soul trapped and tortured fighting the cold and darkness.

Frowning, hand still hovering, the persona he created screamed that he should pull back, leave and not be consumed by this weakness. This man would change everything, he was too different, too unwavering, a man who cared less for the symbol of justice he represented in the cold city of Gotham.

The mother of his child.

Gently he ran a hand through silky raven hair, pushing a lock behind Harry's ear watching as the too beautiful man sighed softly, hand resting protectively over their growing child.

"I will give you fair warning, if you so much as harm a single hair on Master Hadrian I'll see to it that not even the pity party of heroes you surround yourself with will find your body" Sinclair spoke seriously, glare set firm as he moved to pull the balcony doors closed.

"You speak as if he cannot protect himself, have you so little faith in him" Bruce drawled, twining a raven lock around his finger.

"Master Hadrian needs no knight in shining armor, I do believe he has proven to you that much, but unfortunately he saw fit to let you in…it is reason enough that I move to protect him" Sinclair snipped, he didn't approve of Bruce Wayne or Batman.

If it was up to him he would see the hooligan off the property and forever out of their lives, he wasn't worthy of Hadrian. Not to mention all the issues the man had and even now couldn't work out…no this man wasn't worthy.

Noticing the gentle caress as Bruce stared down on Hadrian, his critique non withstanding perhaps there was hope he could grudgingly admit.

"Let me in?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the butler who after inspecting the thick drapes stepped back in satisfaction preparing to leave the room.

"If you haven't realized it yet I dare say the masses have greatly overestimated the intelligence and mental prowess of the Batman" Sinclair drawled leaving the room as silently as he had come.

Bruce smirked amused before finally pulling his hand away from Harry who frowned and shifted.

Clark was right he had a dangerous trend…but he didn't want to admit that this whatever it was…it was different.

Mount Justice: Meeting room 5:00 PM

"Ra's al Ghul is a complex character he seeks to bring about environmental balance eliminating all threats to his agenda along the way. To accomplish this, he reasons that humanity must be destroyed and built anew if this utopia should ever rise from the ground" Batman spoke as he brought up images of the man and all related information.

The league along with the young team were all gathered in an attempt to aid him in his pursuit of the man whose existence would threaten his child's life as long as he remained free.

"He's heavily involved in Eco, Biological and Biochemical terrorism, having access to large amount of wealth and equally vast amount of allies"

Turning to face the gathered team his colleges "Our mission is to locate Ra's al Ghul's current location and put a stop to him once and for all"

"Ra's al Ghul has been underground for months now, they're not even whispers of his location or his activities" Superman began with a frown, he was not objecting the move just contemplating how far they would have to go for a solid lead.

"He's not so much underground as he is out-land" everyone turned to see Harry accompanied by both Black Canary and Wonderwoman.

Robin couldn't help but grin when Harry gentle ruffled his hair has he passed by, Conner too fighting the pleased grin when he was given an amused look from Harry.

Walking right up to Batman Harry handing him a micro disk

"I didn't need a guard" Harry frowned fighting the need to glare at the man.

"And I beg to differ, even behind bars Lex Luthor is a dangerous man" Batman's eyes narrowed voice more a growl than anything.

"I know Lex Luther batman, I did date him" Harry smile held that sharp edge mockery ever present, and someone was chocking in the background.

Batman frowned at the man before taking the disk and loading it to the computer system

"You must admit Harry; Lex Luther has a strange fascination with you" Wonderwoman smirked in amusement as she watched Batman silently type away bringing up file after file.

"Not so much strange than its intrigue…" Harry smirked.

An uncomfortable cough sounded from Superman, Green Arrow in the background having a ball only to be stared into submission by Black Canary.

"You said not so much underground but out-land…what were you talking about" Superman questioned carefully, garnering Harry's attention, the stare uncomfortable as emerald eyes bore into him.

"Yes as arrogant as Lex Luthor is no one can protest the fact that the man is brilliant, he has tracked every possible hideout through Ra's al Ghul's allies and pinpointed three most likely places he would now occupy"

"At what price?" Batman almost growled before containing himself realizing they both had everyone's attention.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous Brucey" Harry drawled before standing beside him pointing to a highlighted section on a world map.

"I have great confidence that he now resides in an undisclosed location in the Egypt desert mountains…Luthor was kind enough to give me said location."

"So we just storm his house catch the bad guy and it's over?" Wally questioned incredulously.

"Storming aside on what grounds will we take him into custody" Superman frowned, yes Ra's al Ghul was a terrorist but they couldn't just move in, they had to consider possible political backlash the man had eyes and ears everywhere.

"I thought you would say that… if you should know Ra's al Ghul has plans for Eastern and northern China, those biological weapons…you haven't seen the last of them." Harry spoke up a frown on his face as he felt a familiar cramping in his abdomen.

Harry carefully avoided the Batman's heavy stare giving his attention to Wonderwoman.

"Who's your source?" she questioned carefully, what she truly meant was if they could be trusted.

"Magic is a curious thing and so are the creatures who revel in it" Harry smirked in amusement, for which Wonderwoman simply nodded her head.

"So when are we going to do this?" Robin spoke up eagerly fighting a grin when both Harry and batman turned to face him.

"We won't be doing anything" Batman spoke sternly.

"What?! Isn't that the reason you called us!" Robin was ready to defend his position Conner placing his hand on Robin's shoulder to hold him back.

"Robin's right you called us here because you needed our help, let us help" Kaldur spoke with force M'gann nodded her head in agreement Wally's face stern.

"You misunderstand, he didn't say you wouldn't help what he means is that your team and the league will be running interference in eastern China. It's a lot of ground to cover but you'll be ensuring the biological weapons are secured." Harry began

"But what about Ra's…" Robin began to protest

"Ra's al Ghul is our problem" Batman spoke in finality

"But…" Robin was ready to protest again but seeing Batman's stern gaze he stopped, standing down for once.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning 2:00 am sharp I suggest you all get some rest" Batman concluded their meeting turning back to the monitors.

Mount Justice: 2:00 AM

It was odd standing among such vibrant people, heroes all working to pile boxes of the antidotes he and his friends donated graciously for the trip to China.

The cold morning wind was even colder with the light drizzle of rain that touched everything it could reach; no one was spared. He couldn't help but laugh when Wally promptly held Robin in a headlock ruffling his hair as he teased him for whatever reason Conner rolling his eyes as he took a heavy box from a blushing M'gaan oblivious to the reaction.

Kaldur stood by Superman noting down something obviously important with his serious expression.

Was this what it felt like to be happy…to belong?

"You shouldn't be standing in the rain, especially in your condition" Bruce spoke with a frown, cowl down as he held an umbrella over Harry's head.

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things but I still do them" Harry drawled, pulling his coat closer to ward off the cold.

"Harry…" Bruce began, frowning at the shorter man

"I know what you're going to say and regardless I'm coming" Harry spoke just as firmly watching as Bruce's frown deepened before he looked away, hands clenching the umbrella stick.

"Stubborn" Bruce muttered lips twitching a fraction, Harry smirking himself.

"I prefer persistent"

The ships were finally packed the league and young team separated in groups as they all moved to get on board. They watched as Robin paused before running back to them,

"Richard?" Harry questioned curiously noting how the boy fidgeted looking at his adoptive father hesitantly receiving a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

It was unexpected when Robin suddenly threw his arms around him, Harry stumbling only to be steadied by Bruce's strong grip.

"Thank-you" Robin whispered, Harry shocked hesitantly placing his arms around the teen a gentle hand in his dark hair as he was held even tighter in response.

The moment was surreal, so unexpected Harry didn't know what to think his throat dry.

Before he could say anything Robin pulled away embarrassed, blush prominent on his cheeks as he stepped away clearing his throat.

"Well I guess I should be going now…just come back ok" Robin spoke sheepish as he moved to join his team ignoring Bruce's steady suspicious gaze.

"We should go" Bruce guided Harry to the Batplane, it was time to confront their common foe.

Egypt Desert Mountains: Undisclosed location

It was expected the freezing temperatures as they both leaned against the fenced walls of what could only be described as a well enforced fortress.

"Our best bet is the underground tunnels that will lead us directly to the center of the fortress, Ra's al Ghul should be there as we speak" Batman voice was serious as he brought up a hologram map pointing to the single red dot that showed Ra's al Ghul's movements.

"And Talia?" Harry questioned without emotion only to frown when he received no answer.

"You know there is a great possibility that she is here" Harry didn't bother to name the emotion that was bubbling as he watched the man's masked face close off more than the suite could ever accomplish.

"I will deal with that when the time comes" Batman's voice was emotionless as he began to move silently down the uncovered secret hatch in the ground.

Frowning Harry clenched his fist before silently following behind,

"Sure you will" Harry muttered.

It felt like hours as they moved through the dark narrowed tunnels, inside sweltering hot, a complete opposite to the temperature outside Harry mused before Bruce stopped suddenly.

Before Harry could question the move chains erupted from the walls, being too slow to avoid them, they twined around his body before pulling him through the roof of the dirt tunnel the walls crumbling beneath him.

"Harry!" Bruce shouted shooting his grappling hook to pull himself out of the crumbling tunnel.

Harry let out a grunt of pain when he was harshly pinned to the floor, high heels echoing as they approached.

Looking up he saw the smirking visage of Talia al Ghul, chains that were wrapped around him held in her grip.

"Why hello brother dearest it is good that we finally meet…unfortunately I can't quite express the pleasure in it."

"Talia" Batman growled as he entered the room already on guard as he watched the woman scowl at his presence.

"Beloved how wonderful! I'm glad I'll finally be able to rid you of this pesky distraction" before she could utter another word the chains which held Harry captive burst apart, pieces of metal flying through the air to land in the neighboring walls.

In quick motion Talia dogged out of the way heated black flames barrelling past her as Harry stood hands dripping black flames that ate away at the floor.

Before Batman could intervene, kunai rained down at his position, narrowly dodging said projectiles he looked up at the rails above him Ra's al Ghul on guard dagger at the ready.

"Detective I can't say it's a surprise it's best you leave the young ones to their fight we do have our own issues I believe."

Glaring at the man Batman watched from the corner of his eyes as both Talia and Harry smashed through the solid wall, Black flames erupting at their departure.

Harry breath was uneven has he plastered himself along one of the many walls that accompanied the maze they had entered. He winced at the slight pull in his side blood seeping through torn clothes trailing down his thighs.

Talia had good aim he would give her that, as he dropped the small dagger that had somehow gotten passed his shield to bury into his side.

He hadn't accounted for the weakening of his magic now that he was pregnant.

"Come out Come out wherever you are little brother I'm not done playing!" Harry moved quickly as the wall he was against exploded, rolling out of the way in a crouch he quickly extend his hand black daggers materializing in quick succession and flung toward Talia who though quick could not avoid them all.

Just as quick flames erupted around Talia who screamed in pain flames licking at her feet and winding around her body.

Before either could move there was a loud explosion both been flung to the ground, the maze crumbling around them the ground caving in that they both fought for purchase bodies sliding as they gripped for soil that pulled away.

Another quake and they were sent tumbling over a cliff holding on for dear life to not fall to their deaths.

Heaving, Harry looked below him slabs of concrete falling to unknown depts. Close beside him Talia severely burnt struggling for purchase.

With the worst his stomach cramped painfully, hands slipping for a moment as they both dangled unable to get a firm hold as soil continued to slip away.

"You better hold on little brother! It would be unfortunate if both you and that child fall to your deaths!" Talia sneered.

"As unfortunate it would be for you should you accidentally slip; I don't believe the experience would be quite to your liking" Harry hissed as he swung a foot up trying to pull himself to safety only for one of the weak roots to break away his body slamming against the cliff side a pained gasp for his efforts.

The sound of metal clashing echoed loudly as the two figures came to blows swords crossed none of the two would give.

"I must say it is a disappointment detective, you could have been great!" Ra's al Ghul sneered as they pushed away from each other both baring the mark of their battles

"What you stand for isn't justice Ra's! What you stand for his madness!" Batman shouted blocking downward swing of powerful steel pushing back with just as much force Ra's al Ghul stumbling over the railing, falling below.

Batman wasted no time following after the man dogging an upward swing of the man's sword countering in a swift movement the sound of metal breaking the pieces flying around them.

Batman held his sword towards Ra's throat the man struggling to move on the ground before glaring fiercely.

"It's over Ra's you've lost!" Batman growled.

At the Ra's all Ghul began to laugh, the sound insane, the look in his eyes wild and unhinged

"It is a pity detective we could have accomplished great things!" Ra's shouted, in a swift movement he pulled a devise from his coat setting of a quickly decreasing timer for what could only be a bomb.

"See you in hell detective!" Ra's laughed, Batman cursing as quickly made his way out of the building, explosion throwing him off his feet a blaze of fire behind him as tortured screams erupted from the burning building.

"Harry" Batman cursed as ran through the remains of what should have been a maze, he steadied himself as another powerful explosion threatened to push him off his feet.

"Harry!" he shouted, he wouldn't admit the desperation in his shout as he spun around searching and not finding his lo…he wouldn't go there… not now.

Hearing a pained gasp Batman turned swiftly to see a hand desperately holding on, trembling as they tried to find steady ground.

As the hand began to slip Batman quickly grasped it firmly looking over to see pained emerald eyes a wound bleeding sluggishly at Harry's side.

Another pained gasp caught his attention, a little below Talia heavily burnt hand was slipping as she tried desperately to keep holding on.

"Bruce! This really isn't the time to be distracted!" Harry winced as he lost his footing squeezing the firm hand in a death grip stomach cramping and wound ripping a bit more and what felt like a slow trickle of blood down his inner thigh.

Batman quickly pulled Harry up watching as Harry in exhaustion fell limp to the ground, chest heaving and hand circling around his stomach wincing in obvious pain.

"Beloved…" Talia gasped in pain eyes watering as her burning hands began to slip.

"Reach for my hand Talia!" Batman shouted desperately reaching for the woman who gentle shook her head.

"I lost you beloved, your no longer mine" she smiled bitterly expression one of great pain.

"Forgive me" she whispered a loan tear escaping as she let go, the wind beating against her skin as she plummeted to her inevitable death a pained filled smile the only image that imprinted in his mind in that moment.

In was as if time froze, a strange pain in his chest as he watched the woman he once loved plummet to her death and yet an odd sense of relief as if he was being freed…it was disgusting that he could find relief in that moment.

"Bruce…we have to get out of here" Harry gasped tiredly said man turning quickly scooping Harry in his arms as he moved swiftly to safety.

…Behind them the fortress collapsed in raging fire and smoke, shock waves shaking the plane ever so slightly despite how far they had reached.

Harry ran his hand over his stomach, sighing in relief as he sensed his child, a bit shaken but healthy…still alive.

He was reckless he would admit, but he had to be there he needed to fight for his child, he listened as Batman informed the league of their mission. His body was tense, hands clenched and eyes unreadable, his cowl pushed off.

"Prepare a medical team for our arrival, we'll be there in 4 hours" his voice was monotonous and movements stiff as flipped a switch that increased their speed.

There was silence between them, the air tense as Harry looked out at the speeding sky.

Ra's al Ghul was dead…. his baby was safe…their baby was safe, today was a day of victory...a victory that had a bitter taste.

Harry sighed hesitating if only a moment, before silently reaching out twining his smaller hand with Bruce's larger one, skin to skin, a steady warmth.

No words were spoken as Bruce gently squeezed the delicate hand, holding it tighter against his thigh a thumb caressing the soft skin, the further they flew away from Ra's al Ghul's defeat and Talia's demise behind them a portrait of flames a final farewell in the dead of night.


	21. This our light...Our resolve

Peaceful…that was the only description for this scene.

A clear beautiful lake rippling ever so gently as blue lotus twirled performing a beautiful waltz, each flickering glow as if they spoke secrets of the unknown, and perhaps they did.

In the distance, the sun slowly began to rise, the sky a portrait of burning orange, calming blues and slight traces of the night before.

Peaceful yes…but so different for in the center of this rippling lake a large willow tree stood, swooping limbs swaying to an unknown tune, blue lotus curiously touching large submerged roots.

"I don't like change Harry"

Harry smiled softly at those words, almost sad as he held a blue lotus in his hand, it was no longer small, petals in full bloom glowed brighter than any other.

"Yet change has come" his voice so soft carried away on the wind.

Death said nothing folding his hands in large sleeves, before siting silently beside Harry, legs folded.

The wind played with strands of raven hair straight and curled tresses twining together for a moment as they fluttered around the two.

"You believe it is done" Death's voice strange enough did not hold the usual hissing qualities, it was too calm, deep almost as if in a distance.

"Is it not?" Harry spoke looking out at the horizon

"Immortality…. a strange concept…to live forever, never die, a continuous cycle to find an end" Death spoke as he touched one of the many lotuses around them. The flower did not shy away this time almost purred at the touch before fluttering away to curiously push at Harry's folded feet.

"Yes a strange concept indeed" death spoke as if to himself clear waters slowly bled black, blue skies following quickly behind as the cool wind stilled.

Time stopped in that moment, dancing lotus strangely still as the darkness descended their glow a beacon to every lost soul.

The pendant around Harry's neck pulsed ever so slightly, a rhythm to Harry's own heartbeat, as invisible chains snapped away from him.

Harry released a gasping breath as a weight was seemingly lifted from his shoulder, dull emerald eyes glowing with new light and upon his fore head a beautiful design of the deathly hallows.

Harry in shock turned to face the still form of Death, jakal mask hiding the beings face only dark lips that gave nothing away could be seen.

"W..Why?" Harry spoke in shock, heart hammering as if to burst from his chest, it was unexpected when Death stretched his hand forward holding Harry's face gently, black nails soft caresses against radiant skin.

Fighting the need to pull away Harry remained still as Death came too close,

"I hate change Harry…the price you pay for a boon is to lose all chances of happiness, every positive emotion wiped away for eternal suffering at my feet…and yet you have broken my order" Death spoke, a strange smirk creeping upon his face.

A delicately carved blade appeared in deaths hand, black flames erupting around it for a moment, a beautiful dagger with a simple purple almost black gem.

"Immortality is a strange concept Harry...I will grant you this boon a part of my very being, when the time comes…use it" Death whispered, placing a gentle kiss on warm lips before fading away as if only a whisper upon the winds.

Harry frowned as he looked at the beautiful dagger left in his hand

"In this moment you are free…accept your chance of happiness, embrace it, for in the end you will return to me" a whispering echo on the winds as the scene returned to its beautiful imagery, lotus twirling around and a gentle wind for which swooping willow swayed.

"It has been seven months since multi-billionaire Lex Luthor was put on trial for conspiring in acts of terrorism against the nation and the world at large. Under investigation Lex Luthor is believed to be one of the many masterminds behind the strange disappearance of children throughout cities in an attempt to conduct illegal experiments and produce biological weapons to further his cause."

"At approximately 9:45 this morning, Lex Luthor whose' true name is Alexander Joseph Luther, was sentenced to 3 life sentences without a chance of parole, neither defender Mark Sulvac or persecutor John Hamilton were available for comment"

"Seems you've caused quite a stir Lex dear" Harry smirked running a hand over his heavily rounded stomach garnering a heavy stare from Lex Luthor for his efforts.

They were sitting in a secure holding facility as preparations were made to transport the now convict to a specially designed and heavily guarded prison off land.

"No death penalty love I'm almost disappointed" Lex drawled with smirk standing to approach the enforced class he was secured behind, chains rattling at every movement.

"You can thank your precious Superman for that, a life is a life after all" Harry drawled in amusement as he too stood before the glass.

"Your cruelty knows no end love…I see you are still with child ready to burst at the seams even… shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

"In other words where are my guards" Harry smirked amused, sparing a glance at the vents where he knew Robin kept vigilant and he wasn't the only one, Conner stood outside the door, the rest of the young team circling the facility.

"Awfully suspicious bunch aren't they as if I could ever hurt you my love"

"Of course not" Harry almost laughed before turning to leave

"I hope you received my gift dear, I expect great things from you when I am finally free" Luther laughed lightly watching the retreating figure, his every movement, the sway of his hips and the hand on his swollen stomach.

"Gift?" Conner asked as he walked silently beside Harry who spared him an amused glance poking at the frown on his face.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep on frowning broody" Harry teased laughing at the glare he received half hearted as it was.

"Lex Luthor…in an attempt to save what is left of his company has given me sole ownership of Lex Corp, he expects me to keep his legacy alive"

Frowning Conner looked at Harry carefully "You're not actually going to do that are you?"

Harry gave no answer just a mysterious smile before walking ahead.

"How's school Conner?"

Frowning only to release a sigh at the non-answer Conner moved to catch up with the quickly retreating form, Robin laughing in the vents increasing the twitch of his eyebrow.

There is a field trip to Alcatraz island, some educational thing…I'll need a parent's permission" Conner trailed off uncomfortably.

Harry paused for a moment turning to look at the obviously uncomfortable teen, sighing softly he placed a gentle hand on Conner's cheek.

"He hasn't…" Harry trailed off noticing the glare Conner sent off to the side, his hands clenching.

Suddenly Harry pulled the boy in a hug, startling said teen whose eyes were blown wide open.

"There is something that I've meant to ask you…if it's alright with you… what do you think of becoming a Marques" Harry whispered softly, it must have been his hormones but it he couldn't ignore those wistful looks on the teens face every time the mentors gathered.

Those wistful looks whenever he absentmindedly caressed his stomach, Clark he was trying…but it seemed as of yet he couldn't give Conner what he needed most.

Conner froze at the words, hesitant in the warm embrace.

"A….Marques?" He spoke hesitantly as Harry pulled away gently, thrown off guard by the sudden turn of events.

Harry smile was soft as he watched the conflicted teen, Robin slowly climbing down from the vents to stand hesitantly behind Conner.

"You don't have to answer now…but when you're ready…I'll be there" Harry said gently before leaving the two teens,

There was silence between the two before Robin hesitantly clasped his hands with the shocked teen squeezing gently.

"Come I don't think batman would appreciate if we lost track of Harry you know how he gets" Robin grinned the dumbfounded teen looking at the shorter boy shocked, before a he gave a hesitant smile pulling Robin along.

"Yeah he is definitely the stubborn type" Conner grinned looking back at the closed doors of the security facility once before quickly catching up to Harry who was ruffling a protesting Wally's hair, Kaldur laughing to the side M'gann with gentle smile floating above them.

"Hey watch the hair watch the hair man!"

The sound of crashing waves was loud yet peaceful, the tide rolling ever so slightly, almost touching crisp leather shoes before pulling back almost hesitant in its retreat.

Bruce took a deep breath, the smell of salt invading his senses, the wind a bit cold against his otherwise heated skin

Seagulls in a distance holding a conference of excited chirps, and squawks as each debated their point. The thought brought an amused smirk to Bruce's face and just as quickly the smirk faded as he looked at the weathered picture of a smirking Talia al Ghul.

Slowly he lit a flame at the end of the picture watching as the image began to warp, a stream a smoke before he released it to traveling wind, image becoming nothing but quickly dimming embers burning away to nothing.

"Master Bruce…it is time" Alfred spoke softly standing vigilant behind the silent figure, said figure said not a word turning swiftly, coat swishing at his feet as he made his way to the car.

Alfred smiled gently at the peaceful expression on Bruce's face watching the tides role in once more.

The waiting room was packed, nurses looking on curiously at the large variety of people slumped in seats, leaned against wall and one particular red headed boy snoring away in a quite peculiar position on the floor.

Almost the entire league was present when Harry was quickly rushed to a private hospital, his room being prepared weeks earlier ready for when he would ultimately go into labor.

It was quite funny how it happened, the teens were enjoying freshly baked cookies in Harry's massive kitchen, and wasn't that a surprise that Harry could actually cook shocking when Bruce could so easily burn water.

But as they munched away, Wally hijacking the plate for himself, Conner growling at him in response and of course Sinclair rolling his eyes mourning at the injustice of it all. His home being invaded by trouble making brats, and their equally trouble making parents, Harry had calmly placed a fresh batch of cookies down on the counter, washing his hands before simply walking out of the room.

"Oh you should probably inform dear old Brucey that my water just broke" he had smirked amused making his way up the stairs as if talking about the weather.

And here they were, an odd bunch cramped inside a too quite waiting room being kicked out of the delivery room by a furious Dr. Barsol when they all tried to invade said delivery room panic and all, even Superman had to cower under the terrifying glare, the door being slammed promptly in their faces.

Diana looked up when Bruce entered the waiting room raising an eyebrow at the gathering of heroes, nurses craning their necks in shock at the implications of his presence.

Seems Woman's weekly will have an interesting article come morning.

"How long now?" Bruce asked Diana who leaning against a nearby wall one of the few actually awake, quite peculiar was Robin mouth wide open falling over on the still form of Conner who grunted in his sleep shifting away, head resting on the pale wall.

"Give our take 8 hours now" she commented taking a glance at the clock to her left.

"Last time I saw Harry; he was quite calmly describing how he would castrate you with a dull curved dagger that was a family heirloom" Black Canary snorted handing Diana a cup of steaming coffee.

Before he could make any further comment Dr. Barsol stepped into the waiting room

" Glad you could join us someone would very much like to meet you" Dr. Barsol was a well-aged man a bit plump, with grey hair and little wrinkles his eyes shining with joy and satisfaction.

Bruce nodded ever so slightly making his way to the delivery room

Bruce couldn't help but pause at the beautiful picture, Harry hair damp sticking to his skin uncomfortably, pale with tired emerald eyes as he looked down at a squirming bundle wrapped in soft blue blankets.

A tiny hand, gripped at a slender finger, soft wines and snuffles, a tiny foot kicking it out and with it a beautiful smile on Harry's face.

Heartbreakingly gentle, said emerald eyes glittering with such emotion.

Harry looked up at Bruce's entrance as he silently sat at Harry's bedside

"He couldn't wait to enter the world…not very patient this one" Harry said softly as he traced a soft cheek, brushing the soft curly hair ever so gentle on their child's head.

Looking up Harry handed the child to Bruce, watching as the man hesitantly wrapped his arms around the little child. Wide innocent eyes opened at the change of hands, a strange light grey tinted with specks of green instead of the usual blue before said child cooed at who he would come to know was his father.

Bruce's throat felt dry as took a tiny hand in his own much larger, the child squirming in his hold before a wide yawn erupted from his small body, lips smacking ever so slightly as he fell into a light nap.

Bruce looked up to see Harry now resting on his side tiredly staring at the two

"Did you find what you were looking for out there?" Harry questioned without much emotion, eyes guarded.

Bruce said nothing as he stood gently sitting beside Harry on the hospital bed, placing the shifting child in the cradle of Harry's arms. Silently he tilted Harry's head, staring into enchanting emerald that would not look away from his steady stare.

Slowly allowing ample time for Harry to pull away he captured those soft lips in chaste kiss, pulling away slightly before moving in for another, much deeper.

"That night I told you…you could do anything you wished after we protected our child, I lied" Bruce spoke uncharacteristically soft a hand on Harry's cheek.

"I won't allow you to do anything you wish because you are mine you both are, I know what I want Harry, the question is do you"

Harry laughed lightly against his warm lips, looking down at their son, yes their son, snoozing away, curly raven hair on his head promising to be chaotic in the future a soft round face that he knew would develop in sharp angles, perfectly carved as his father.

"You won't allow me tough words there Brucey, I almost shiver in fear… almost"

Sighing softly Harry leaned into his strong frame, feeling deep tiredness setting in.

"For the record I still hate you, and this means nothing" Harry smirked tiredly eyes drooping as Bruce gathered them both in his arms, the smell of sandalwood calming.

"What will we name him?" Bruce spoke as he ran his hand through damp curls, uncontrollable now in light of hours of labor.

Sighing Harry moved even closer to the man's radiating heat.

"Alysander Thomas Wayne" with that Harry allowed himself to be pulled in much needed sleep.

Bruce paused at the name, a small smile visible as he kissed the soft hair on Harry's head

"Protector of mankind and an honor to my father…you really must be losing your touch to show me such kindness" Bruce smirked amused looking out at the city of Gotham.

Momentarily a dark shadow passed over his features as he thought about the whispers in the dead of night.

"I'll protect you both, even if you don't need it Harry"

2 years later…

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed as Richard desperately hoped and skipped down the winding staircase.

He was late damnit!

Skidding to a stop in the kitchen he grabbed an outstretched picnic basket from a highly amused Harry and quickly made to leave before swiftly turning around and giving a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Thanks Mom!" Richard joked before disappearing around the corner.

"How long till he realizes that he's not actually late and you're still sitting in the kitchen?" Harry asked Conner who was busy playing airplanes with Alysaner's food, Conner blushing in embarrassment clearing his throat.

"We should be going at any rate" Conner coughed uncomfortable as he scooped up a giggling child leaving the kitchen, said child unique eyes twinkling as he waved goodbye to his mother.

"Hooligans the lot of them!" Sinclair shouted in outrage, carrying a tray of dirty plates an amused Alfred close behind with a similar tray.

"It's not good for your health to be so grumpy all the time Sinclair, I do here that it has a tendency to age you significantly…though I dare say it's too late for you" Alfred drawled shrugging off the furious glare he received as the two left the kitchen.

Harry sighed to himself looking out the large window to see both Conner and Richard making their way through the garden maze a babbling baby perched on Conner's shoulder.

The moment was broken as Harry read over the contents of a letter that had arrived early in the morning.

"I said seven months and gave you two years' dear boy I would say I was almost generous…You would be fools to think a simple fire could truly rid this world of me. I do applaud you though you fought valiantly but in the end it is I who will prove the victor. It is with these words I bid you farewell and how remiss of me send my grandchild my dearest regards…or would that be grandchildren now"

The contents of the letter brought up old memories from his ever vivid dreams

"Immortality is a strange concept Harry...I will grant you this boon a part of my very being, when the time comes…use it"

A warning from death as unlikely as the situation may be

Arms circled around him, pulling his body into a much larger one, Harry sighed as the letter was taken from his grasp.

"He will not win not as long as we both draw breath Harry" Bruce spoke tightening his arm around a small waist.

"You knew…" Harry frowned placing a hand over the larger ones around his waist resting on his stomach were new life grew.

The arms tightening around him was all the answer he needed, he turned in the man's embrace

"and you wonder why I refuse to marry you" Harry smirked as he placed a hand on the man's cheek.

Bruce snorted at that capturing those mocking lips in a deep kiss and if his hand slipped from a small waist to a rounded cheek no one was complaining.

"You refuse because you're stubborn Harry" Bruce spoke as if put-upon.

Harry hummed in answer before staring out at the garden the young team a lot older making their way to the same path both Conner and Robin had taken.

"I'm not a hero Bruce…doesn't mean I won't play the part" Harry spoke tone serious

"I would expect nothing less" Bruce spoke just as seriously, shadows flickering about the two the deathly symbol a brief imprint on Harry forehead before just as quickly it was gone.

Yes, no true heroes existed…what stood before the world were people who fought desperately to protect what they hold true.

Humanity didn't need heroes; but that didn't mean they couldn't try their hardest to make one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hope you enjoyed your read. I'll be working to transfer the companion piece "Little Moments of Grey" from my other site followed by the sequel "This Grey fades to Black". Hopefully i'll get this done by the latest Saturday :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello some may recognize me from Fanfiction.net, i'm just transferring my completed stories here for more security; hopefully I can get all posted by the end of the week. For those seeing this for the first time I hope you like it :)  
> Any errors in grammar and or spelling will be edited, they have been noted :)


End file.
